Des chevaliers et un couffin
by Ryu Sparrow
Summary: le chapitre 18 ! enfin ! gomen de ce retard mais tout ets expliqué en debut de chapitre! bonne lecture et merci de votre fidelité
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Ryu Maxwell Chang  
  
Série : Saint seiya  
  
Genre : et vous osez me le demander.......petage de plomb complet humour à 500%  
  
Disclaimer : arf....Shiryu mon maître et Saga choupi sont pas à moi...les autres non plus d'ailleurs...misere  
  
Des chevaliers et un couffin  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Au sanctuaire, dans les 12 maisons, nos chevaliers d'or endormis après une longue journée épuisante, profitent d'un sommeil réparateur sans se douter du calvaire qui les attend au réveil.....niark !! Hum !!  
  
Durant la nuit une jeune femme aux cheveux fins, vêtue d'une tunique d'un blanc éclatant révélé par le clair de lune s'introduit dans le lieu sacré, portant un paquet précieux qu'elle pose non sans regrets au pied de la 3e maison, apres un long moment d'hésitation et quelques jurons poussés à voix basse en direction de l'antre du temple elle se décide à abandonner sa charge.....  
  
Le lendemain .....  
  
Saga pointe le nez dehors et se laisse bercer par la douce brise du matin qui vient lui fouetter le visage, cheveux en bataille, encore moitié endormi il laisse paraître un sourire, heureux de cette magnifique journée qui s'annonce..... Un bruit cependant inconnu le tire de sa léthargie....  
  
OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saga : uh ??? Quécécé ??? Connaît pas ce bruit !!!!  
  
Ryu : je viens de le dire !! Baka !!!!!  
  
Saga : nh ?? Euh oui enfin je veux dire d'où vient t'il ???  
  
Ryu : regarde à tes pieds !!!  
  
Saga se penche alors et aperçoit un paquet enveloppé d'un linge blanc finement brodé, ceci l'intrigue d'autant plus que le dit paquet gigote et s'agite.....  
  
-aagggagghhh blblblglg geuh !!!!!  
  
Saga : nh ????  
  
Il se saisit alors du paquet et écarte soigneusement le linge et découvre avec surprise..........aller vous le savez......bah oui !!! Un bébé !!!!  
  
Saga.............AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Ça....ce...C'est quoi.....ça !!!!!!!????????  
  
Ryu : c'est un bébé !! Ça se voit non ??  
  
Saga : mais mais mais ça va pas du tout !! C'est pas ce que j'avais commandé aux Trois Suisses !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryu : c'est peut être le tiens !!!  
  
Saga : ça va pas non ???? Si j'avais été enceinte je m'en souviendrais d'abord !!!  
  
Ryu : est t'il possible de trouver plus con ???  
  
Saga dévale alors les escaliers puis les remonte en hurlant à tout le monde de se réveiller !!! Apres avoir provoquer un capharnaüm sans nom au sanctuaire les chevaliers d'or et les bronzies ameutés par le raffut se réunissent dans le temple du Grand Pope.  
  
Tous s'attroupent autours du bébé....  
  
Mü : alors tu dis qu'il était devant chez toi !! Mais t'es sur qu'il est pas à toi ????  
  
Saga : NAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shiryu : je veux pas m'en mêler....  
  
Saga : trop tard c'est fait !!!!  
  
Shiryu : mais si'il est pas à toi faudrait peut être songer à retrouver ses parents !!  
  
Saga : alors là bravo !! Quelle idée géniale mossieu je sais tout !!! Et quoi je cherche dans le bottin ou je passe une petite annonce dans le journal !!!! « Trouvé bébé ! Veuillez venir le reprendre de toute urgence pasque ici il nous emmerde !!! »  
  
Shiryu : ce n'est qu'une suggestion.....  
  
Saga : bah vois !! Puisque tu te crois malin !!! Occupes t'en de ce mioche !!!!  
  
Shiryu : euh mais je me suis occupé qu'une fois de gosse moi !!! Et y a longtemps !!! Les neveux de mon maître !!! Quand j'y repense.......  
  
Saga : quoi ??  
  
Shiryu : nan rien !!  
  
Shura : mwahahahahahah !!!!!!  
  
Saga : on peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ???  
  
Shura : nan je t'imagine seulement en train de pouponner, papa modèle à double personnalité !!  
  
Saga : JE SUIS PAS LE PERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tous : quoi ?? Qu'est ce qu'il a ????? Shiryu !!!!!!!  
  
Shiryu : euh bah si je me souviens bien de ce que disait la sœur de mon maître...hmmmmmmm un bébé pleure pour 3 choses essentielles !!  
  
OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
Tous : quoi ???? Dis le vite avant qu'il nous crève les tympans !!!!!  
  
Shiryu : eh bien 1/ quand ça a faim !!!  
2/quand c'est mouillé !!  
3/ quand ça a besoin de décompresser si j'ose dire !!!!  
  
Alde : et quand c'est les 3 à la fois ça donne quoi ???  
  
Shiryu : ça !  
  
OOOOOOOUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!  
  
Shura : pitié !!! Que quelqu'un se dévoue !!!! Commandez lui une pizza et qu'on en parle plus !!!!!!!  
  
Mu : ça aime la pizza tu crois ???En plus il a pas de dent !! Comment il va faire pour mâcher !!!  
  
Shura : hmmm tu marques un point !!!! Et alors qu'est ce que ça mange ???  
  
Shiryu : ça bois tu veux dire !!!  
  
Shura : bon alors quoi ?? Raki, blanc rouge, sauternes, muscadet, whisky !!!!  
  
Shun : ça va pas bandes d'ignares !!!!! Ça boit du lait !!  
  
OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
Alde : ouais bah verse lui en un verre et qu'il la ferme !!!!!!  
  
Mü : euh la vache c'est toi !!!!!  
  
Alde : très drôle !! Je crois qu'il m'en reste au frigo !!!!  
  
Reviens 2 min plus tard avec un verre de lait à la main  
  
Alde : bah qu'est ce qu'il attend ?? Je vais quand même pas lui faire avaler non ???  
  
Shiryu : vous etes déconcertant bandes de nouilles !! Faut un biberon !!  
  
Saga : bah tu nous aides pas beaucoup !!  
  
Shiryu : je contemple non sans un réel amusement votre connerie !!!!  
  
Camus : un quoi il faut ????  
  
Shun : oh non alors là ça dépasse tout !!!! Bon j'y vais !!!  
  
¼ d'heure apres Shun reviens les bras chargés de biberons, tétines, couches et autre lait Guigoz.....  
  
Shun : Vala : il pourra tenir un siège avec ça !!! Aller bonhomme on va s'occuper de toi  
  
Shura : à propos......t'es sur que c'est un gars !?? Je suppose que c'est en regardant dans le slip qu'on le sait !!!  
  
Shun : et c'est devenu chevalier d'or ça !!! Évidemment !! Bah on va vérifier !!! Saga !! À toi l'honneur !!  
  
Saga : ah non !! Pas moi !!!  
  
Shun dis donc c'est à toi qu'il a été confié non ?? Alors assumes !!!!!!  
  
Shura : eh Shaka tu parie que c'est un gars !!!!  
  
Shaka : nan une fille vu comment elle gueule !! Ça peut être qu'une fille !! Toutes des braillardes !!!!  
  
Shura : tenu !! Un mois de repassage au perdant !!!!  
  
Saga soulève délicatement la couche et vérifie le dire.....  
  
Shura : alors c'est quoi ?? C'est quoi ???  
  
Saga : c'est un bébé !!  
  
Shura : mais dans le détail !!!  
  
Saga désespéré : une fille !!!!!!  
  
Shura : NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shaka : YES !!!!!  
  
Tous : chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttttttt !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tous : trop tard !!!!!  
  
Shun : bon aller on va leur montrer !! Shiryu !! Rapplique !! On va leur faire une demo !!!!  
  
Shiryu : Nan pasque on est un peu pressés là donc on va pas s'attarder hein !!  
  
Saga : vous allez pas nous laissez avec ça !!!  
  
Shiryu : hem, déjà d'une, TE laisser, de deux, c'est un être humain, trois, c'est peut être une réincarnation de déesse !!!!!  
  
Saga : ouais bah jusque là question déesse on a pas été gâtés !!!  
  
Shura : eh bah tu pourras au moins te vanter d'avoir vu le cul d'une déesse !! Enfin si c'en est une !!  
  
Shun : aller Saga !!Assied toi !!! Prend là comme ça !! Lààààààà !! Vala !!! Tu lui soutiens bien la tête !!!  
  
Saga : elle peut pas le faire elle-même !!  
  
Shiryu : nan pas à cet age là !!! Tiens vas y donne lui la tétine.....  
  
Saga : eh mais je sais pas comment on fait moi !!  
  
Shiryu : ça fait rien !! Elle, elle sait !!!  
  
Saga esquisse alors un regard attendri devant la petite chose engloutissant goulûment le contenu du biberon, puis réalisant que Shiryu et Shun sont morts de rire, reprend son air sérieux :  
  
Saga : hem !! Euh et pour les couches ????  
  
Shun : hehe !! Rien de plus simple !!  
  
Saga : mais comment on sais que c'est le moment !!!  
  
Shun : tu le sentiras !!  
  
Saga : euh avec le 7e sens ??  
  
Shun : nan avec ton nez !!!!  
  
Saga : uh ?? Snnifff......EUARK !!!!!! Shun !! T'es deg' !!!!  
  
Shun faisant signe en direction du bébé.....  
  
Saga : ah bon !!! Ah oui comme ça !! Hem !! Tu crois que.....  
  
Shiryu : ouais !!!!  
  
Saga se lève alors tenant le bébé sous les bras et surtout le plus loin possible de lui !!  
  
BUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saga : ah nan mais là ça bat tous les records !! C'est degueulasse ces petites choses !!  
  
Shura : tout le portrait de son père !!!!  
  
Saga : toi !! Ta gueule !!!! Ehhhhhh mais elle m'a fait dessus !!! Eaaaaarrrrkkkkk !!!!! J'en veux plus !!!! Vous croyez qu'ils me la reprendront au service après vente de chez Darty ???  
  
Shun : Saga !!!! C'est ta fille tout de même !!!  
  
Saga : NAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN C'EST PAS MA FILLEUHHHHH !!!!!!! UN POINT C'EST TOUT !!!!!!  
  
Shiryu : bon eh si tu veux pas que ton pantalon ressemble à la cascade Rozan viens ici et change la !!!!  
  
Saga : mais comment on fait ???  
  
Shiryu : oh kami sama !!!! C'est le pire souvenir que j'ai gardé des neveux du vieux schnok !!!  
Bon alors déjà tu prends une couche propre !!! Ensuite tu retires l'autre  
  
Saga ajoutant des « hinhin » tout en faisant ce que lui dicte Shiryu.  
  
Shiryu : alors là tu...passe les lingettes Shun !!!...merci......tu nettoies déjà !!!  
  
Saga : KWA !!! Bon ok !!! Fit il devant le regard accusateur de Shiryu et s'exécuta..  
Nan franchement elle shlingue !! On lui a pas appris que les chiottes ça existe !!  
  
Shiryu : tu verras ça avec elle quand elle aura atteint 1 an !!!!  
  
Saga : mais je compte pas la garder !!!!!  
  
Shiryu avec un sourire moqueur : mais oui, mais oui, on dit ça, on dit ça !!!!  
Bon alors là ça se complique !! Tu passe la couche dans ce sens....voilà.... bien sous ses petites fesses !!!  
  
Saga : hinhin  
  
-et tu la montes à peu près ...si je me souviens jusqu'à la taille !!!  
  
-hinhin !!  
  
-Naaaaaannnnnn pas si haut !!!!!!! Tu fais pas un colis poste !!!! Bon ensuite tu replis devant !!!Voila comme ça !!!  
  
-hinhin !! Ça va !!!Jusque là je saurais faire !! Enfin je crois !!!!  
  
tu fait un petit ......ah bah nan c'est des couches nouvelle génération !! Y a plus ce foutu rebord qu'il fallait plier avant de coller !!! Tant mieux !!!  
Eh bah après tu enlève les trucs qui empêche les machins de coller !!  
  
-ou ça ????  
  
-sur la partie de derrière !! Tu les vois ?? Là !!!  
  
-ah vi !!!  
  
-et tu rabats sur le devant en collant !!! Et c'est fini !!!!!  
  
-Yahoo !!! Ga'de elle est tout contente !!!  
  
Shiryu : bon ça va !!! T'as tout compris ???  
  
Saga : vi !!!!  
  
Shiryu : tu sauras le refaire ???  
  
Saga : non !!!  
  
Shiryu : oh et merde hein !! T'auras qu'à improviser!!!!!!  
  
Shun : bon eh c'n'est pas tout ça mais faut qu'on y aille !!!  
  
Saga : mais mais je fais quoi avec elle !!!!!  
  
Shiryu : va la promener en poussette !!!!  
  
Saga : a n'a pas !!!!  
  
Shun : mais si j'ai tout prévu !!! Évidemment j'ai tout réglé avec ta carte bleue hein !!!! C'est pas avec le misérable salaire que nous file Saori qu'on pourrait élever des enfants nous !!!! pas vrai Shiryu !!!!  
  
Shiryu : ouais !!! Aller ciao !!!!!  
  
Tous : bon bah nous aussi on va y aller !!!  
  
Saga ! lacheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssss !!!!!!!!  
  
S'apercevant qu'il n'aurait pas du crier Saga essaye de rattraper sa connerie  
  
- nan nan steuplait ne pleure pas !! Je te jure de faire tout ce que tu voudras mais pleure pas !!!!!  
  
La petite le regardait avec un air interrogateur puis lui fit un magnifique sourire en lâchant un « gyyyaaaaaa !!!! » de joie !!!!  
  
Saga resta un moment à l'observer et se rendit compte à quel point elle était mimi !!! Deux grands yeux bleus le fixaient !! Elle était bien joufflue, et de fines mèches dorées ornaient sa petite tête. Il la regardait d'un air amusé tout en souriant, celle-ci lui rendant son sourire. Saga se sentit le cœur gonflé d'une joie immense et d'une fierté immense !!! Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était heureux !!! Son attitude colérique avait totalement disparu au contact de ce petit ange !! Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par une vive douleur non dissimulée !! En effet le cher petit ange jouait à présent à tirer sur les cheveux du pauvre Saga !!!C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit des trucs bleus et velus de cette longueur !!!  
  
Saga : aie aie aie !!! Aller lâche steuplait !! Aie !!!! Chérie aller lâche les cheveux de papa Saga et on pourra aller se promener !!!  
  
Mü : je vois que tu prends ton rôle de père très au sérieux !! Tu veux pas le montrer mais tu l'adores cette petite !! Ya pas deux heures qu'elle est là et t'as déjà fondu !!!  
  
Saga : aaarrrrrgggghhhh tu m'observais !!!! Mais non euh je négocie !! Ça se voit non !!!!  
Et puis c'est pas ma fille !!!!  
  
Mü : eh !!! Je passais pour voir comment tu t'en sortais !!!!  
  
Saga : eh bah comme tu vois !!! Ça va !! Au poil !!!! Aie !!!! Aller pupuce on va se promener !!! Bon je suppose que je dois te mettre là dedans et roulez jeunesse !!!  
  
Saga sortit hors du temple et se tapas le landau sous le bras durant toute la descente des marches depuis le temple du grand pope !!!  
  
Arrivé au pied du sanctuaire non sans mal il posa le landau et se mit à le faire rouler !! La petite ne semblait ne pas avoir souffert de la descente en douceur et gigotait en riant devant un Saga attendri lui adressant des « kiliklikili » avec un air gaga de jeune père.  
  
Evidemment il ne pu éviter les regard et les réflexions moqueuse de ses collègues  
  
Alde : alors papa !! On pouponne !!!!  
  
Shura : quel père modèle !! Ballade sa fifille !!! Hmmm ???  
  
Shaka : ah fierté paternelle quand tu nous tiens !!!  
  
Camus : et tu ose dire que c'est pas ta fille ??  
  
Saga agacé : C'EST PAS MA FILLE !!!! LA !!! CHUIS ASSEZ CLAIR ????? C'EST PAS.........  
  
OUIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saga : chuuuuuuttt chshshshshshhhhhh là mon ange !!! Kiliklikili !! Coucou c'est pap......hem c'est moi !! Aller pleure plus !!!!  
  
Puis relevant la tête et arborant une posture des plus fière dit en partant : aller viens ma chérie on s'en va !! On va laisser ces jaloux s'étouffer avec leur venin !!! Viens ma poupée !!!!!  
  
Apres une journée passée à pouponner biberonner et langer,mais aussi à hurler contre les autres chevaliers et tout de suite rassurer son petit ange terrorisée par tant de bruit Saga se prépara à aller dormir !!  
  
9 voix résonnèrent au loin (pas de Doko ni de Aioros évidemment) : BONNE NUIT SAGA !!!!!!!  
  
Saga : salauds !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La galère ne fut pas pour autant finie !! Imaginez Saga avec le bébé dans les bras essayant de la bercer pour qu'elle s'endorme tout en se brossant les dents !!!  
  
Une fois couché, ils s'endormirent extenués tous deux, c'est-à-dire 2h après s'être mis au lit !! Précisons que Saga du faire les 100 pas pour l'endormir, et que une fois endormie il a du ruser environ 45 fois pour sortir de la chambre mais le bébé gueulait à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait de plus de 2 m du berceau, il essaya de sortir à quatre pattes, en rampant, rien n'y fit !! Et chaque fois qu'il allait la voir pour lui dire :  
  
- bon chérie !!! Papa a besoin de dormir lui aussi alors tu me laisses sortir !!!  
  
Elle lui répondait par :  
  
-gyyyyyaaaaaaaa !!!!! Avec méga sourire et gigotement de joie en prime  
  
-t'es vraiment une chieuse toi !! T'es bien une fille va !!!! Chais qui est ta mère mais elle aussi elle doit en tenir une sacrée couche !!!!  
  
Vers 1h du matin :  
  
OUIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
Saga : kyaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tous : OH LA PAIX SAGA !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saga : ça va ça va !! J'arrive !!! Bon il me reste du poulet ça te vas ???  
  
OUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saga les mains sur les oreilles : c'est bon je vais te le faire ton biberon !!! Tain qu'est ce que ça bouffe !! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle engloutira à l'adolescence !!!!!!  
  
Il la prend alors dans les bras, celle-ci continuant ses pleurs  
  
Saga : t'es vraiment une chiarde quand tu t'y met !!!  
  
OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN  
  
ça va ça va ! J'ai rien dis !!!!!  
  
Bip bip bip (bruit du micro onde)  
  
Saga : tiens !! Avale !!  
  
Il lui enfourna la tétine dans la bouche sans faire attention que le liquide était brûlant  
  
OOUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN  
  
Saga : AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH PITIE ARRETE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shura au loin : PUTAIN ELLE A LE SON DOLBY SURROUND TA GOSSE OU QUOI ????!!!!!  
  
Mû téléporte une godasse et la lance à Saga  
  
Saga : aie !! Tain Mû t'es deguelasse !!  
  
Mû au loin : MERDE Y A DES GENS QUI AIMERAIENT BIEN DORMIR !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le lendemain Saga apparu avec les traits tirés et semblait ne pas avoir dormi  
  
Alde : alors vieux !! Bien dormi ???  
  
Saga : pas une minute !!! Je me suis levé pour 3 biberons !! Après faut attendre le rototo, après je l'ai changée, puis recouchée mais mademoiselle voulait pas que je m'éloigne !! Conclusion j'ai du m'assoupir sur le rebord du berceau !! J'ai mal au dos !! Et en plus elle a du me crever un tympan à hurler comme elle le faisait !! Je la fais bouffer : elle chiale !! Je la change : elle chiale !! Je la berce : elle chiale !!! Je la recouche :...  
  
Shura : laisse moi deviner !!! Elle chiale !!!!  
  
Saga pleurant sur l'épaule de shura :  
  
OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN EN PEUX PLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Shura : tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus !!!!????  
  
Saga : le jour ça va à peu près !! Mais la nuit c'est l'enfer !!!!  
  
Shiryu et Shun débarquent alors frais comme des gardons :  
  
Shiryu : alors le papa a passé une dure nuit de labeur au service de sa majesté bébé ?????  
  
Shun : et encore !!! Tu verras quand elle fera ses dents !!!  
  
Saga : quoi ??? Ce sera pire !!  
  
Shiryu : eh !! Quand t'as une dent qui pousse toi !!! Ça fait mal !! Mais imagine toutes en même temps !!!! Aller t'en fait pas c'est l'affaire de quelques semaines !!!  
  
Saga : elle va s'arrêter ???? Elle chialera plus !!!  
  
Shiryu : plus la nuit du moins !! Quand elle fera ses nuits tu seras tranquille sauf si elle est malade !!  
  
Saga : mais oui c'est peut être ça !! Elle est peut être malade  
  
Shun : pas bête ! Elle a vraiment pleuré toute la nuit ????  
  
Saga pris la petite dans ses bras et la présenta aux deux experts en pédiatrie !!!  
  
Shiryu : mais non elle a rien !! Pas de fièvre !! Rien !!!  
  
Shun : oh si elle a quelque chose Shiryu !!!  
  
Shiryu : rien que j'ai pu déceler !!!  
  
Shun : ce n'est pas une maladie !!! Ça se voit non ??? Sa maman lui manque !! Eh vous vous rendez compte !! Du jour au lendemain elle se retrouve entourée de gens qu'elle ne connaît pas !! Que des hommes en plus !! Et puis vous l'effrayez à toujours vous hurler dessus !! Elle comprend plus !! C'est normal !!!  
  
Shiryu : c'est le cri du cœur !! Elle a besoin d'être rassurée !! Et comme elle semble s'être attachée à toi Saga elle veut plus te lâcher !! Normal !! Essaye de lui montrer un peu plus de tendresse hein pupuce !! kiliklikili !!!! C'est d'affection dont tu as besoin !!  
  
-gyyyaaaaaa  
  
Shiryu : vouiiiii il va bien s'occuper de toi !!  
  
Saga : si seulement ces 9 abrutis arrêtaient de se foutre de moi !!!!  
  
Shun : bah !! Des jaloux !!!!  
  
Saga : t'as raison !!! À partir de maintenant on se laissera plus faire hein ma chérie !!!!???  
  
Shiryu : euh Saga........  
  
Saga : on les emmmerde tous !!! Hein mon bébé !!!!  
  
Shiryu : Saga........SAGA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saga : mais quoi ????  
  
Shiryu : c'est quoi ce liquide chaud qui me coule sur les mains là ???? Ne me dis pas qu'elle a pas de couche !!!  
  
Saga : bah après l'étape « sortir la couche du paquet ».......je sais plus !!!!  
Donc tant pis !! Je lui en mets pas !!! Ok ça demande plus de lessive !! En plus coup de malchance la mienne est tombée en rade !!! J'ai été chez mon frère mais il est en week end avec Téthys !!!! Donc du coup j'ai été chez ma mère !!!  
  
Shun : à propos elle l'a pris comment le fait d'être grand mère à seulement 43 ans !!!! C'est bien ça ?? Elle a 43 ans ta mère ?????  
  
Saga : n'oublie pas !! C'est pas ma fille !! Merde y a personne qui veut me croire ici !!!!  
Elle non plus d'ailleurs !!!! Elle était enchantée et elle veut que je lui présente la mère !!!!! Je me vois mal demander à l'autre greluche de me rendre ce service !!!!  
  
Shun : d'autant plus que la petite te ressemble plus à toi qu'à elle !!!!  
  
Saga : mais faut te le dire comment !!!!!!  
  
OOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
Saga : BAH VOILA !!!! C'EST MALIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2H QUI M'A FALLU POUR L'ENDORMIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Viens mon bébé !! Pap....hem tonton Saga est là !!!!!  
  
Shiryu avec un sourire en coin : hé hé !!!  
  
Saga : quoi hé hé ?????  
  
Shiryu : rien tu prends simplement ton rôle de père très à cœur !!!  
  
Saga : rrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa laissez le moi !!!! Je vais me le faire !!! Galacti....  
  
Shun : Saga !!!!!! Ta fille !!!!! Pas de violence devant elle !! Quel exemple tu lui montrerais !!!!  
  
Saga : t'as raison !! Aller poupette on part en ballade !! Fait un temps splendide !! Va falloir affronter ces 9 andouilles mais bon !! On s'en fout hein ma puce ???  
  
-gyaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pendant ce temps chez Mû   
  
Aphrodite : alors il parait que Saga est papa !! Rooooohhh j'ai hâte de voir la petite merveille !!  
  
Shaka : arf tu verras !! Une vrai chiarde !! Qu'est ce qu'elle gueule !!! Tout le portrait de son père !!!!  
  
Kanon : alors ou est mon neveu !!!! Où il est hein !!!????  
  
Milo : eh tonton tu te calmes !! D'abord c'est une fille !! Donc ta niece !!!  
  
Kanon : quoi !!! Une fille !!! Mais qui va reprendre la succession et les 2 armures !!! Certainement pas une fille !!!!!  
  
Mü : en tout cas elle dégage une cosmo énergie déjà très puissante pour son jeune age !!!! Je vous dis !! Chuis sur que c'est une réincarnation de déesse !! Quant à savoir laquelle !!  
  
Milo : en tout cas elle emploie toute cette énergie à hurler à tout bout de champ !! Elle était aussi chiante Athéna ?????  
  
Shura : c'est une fille dois je te le rappeler ???? Donc elle ne pouvait être que chiante !!!!  
Mais là je crois que celle là elle bat tous les records !!!  
  
Milo : ah bah tiens v'la Saga......alors papa !!!! On promène sa fifille !!  
  
Saga à lui-même : calme !! Sang froid !! Maîtrise de soi !! Tu ne craqueras pas !! Tu ne craqueras pas !!!!  
  
Saga : oui !! comme tu vois !! Elle ne supporte pas de rester enfermée !!  
  
Mü : peut être une déesse de la nature !!! Artemis ??????  
  
Saga à lui-même : abruti !!!!!!  
  
Milo : touchant tableau de famille !!!  
  
Saga : y en a qui peuvent pas en dire autant !!!!!!  
  
Milo : tu m'cherches ??????  
  
Saga : ouais !! Mais j'ne veux pas donner un mauvais exemple à cette petite qui M'A été confiée !!! Et lui montrer la violence engendrée à la suite de propos incongrus de la part d'un malotru de ton espèce serait malvenu !!!  
  
Milo : uh ???? Kèkiladit ????  
  
Shura : et oui !! L'amour paternel n'a pas de limites !! Notre Saga se sent pousser des ailes !!  
  
Saga : et toi il va t'en pousser plus vite que tu ne le pense si tu continue à m'énerver !!!  
  
Kanon : kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa la voila ma petite niece !! Rooohhh dit Saga !! Tu trouves pas qu'elle a mon nez !!Hein ??  
  
Saga : pour ta gouverne si elle a ton nez elle a forcement le mien !!!! Réfléchis baka !!!! Et de toute manière elle te ressemble pas du tout !! Je trouve qu'elle a plus mes yeux !!!! Et puis c'est pas ma fille là !!!  
  
Kanon : kilikili fais risette à tonton Kanon !!  
  
Saga : arrête tu va la perturber !!!  
  
Kanon : pourquoi ???  
  
Saga : bah regarde !! Elle sait plus qui de nous deux est moi !!!!  
  
A ce moment la petite tend les bras et gazouille en direction de Saga  
  
Kanon : mince elle t'a reconnu !!! Ouaaaaahhhhhhh elle a reconnu son papa !! Ya personne qui arrive à nous différencier d'habitude !! Et elle du premier coup !! Ma niece !! Tu me plait viens avec tonton !!!!!  
  
Saga : je suis scié !!!!  
  
Mû : eh !! L'instinct !! Elle reconnaît celui qui s'occupe d'elle !!!! Félicitation papa !!!!  
  
Saga : grrr putain mais... oh et puis zut !! J'en ai marre !!  
  
Aphro : gouzigouzigouzi !!! Elle est choux ta fille Saga !!! Éveillée, attentive à tout, souriante...  
  
Shura : gueularde......  
  
Aphro : oh Shushu tu y va un peu fort !!!! Normal pour un bébé de son age !! Elle parle pas !! Elle s'exprime d'une autre manière !!  
  
Saga : remarque quand on voit comment certain s'exprime !! On regrette qu'ils aient acquis le sens de la parole !!!  
  
Shaka : ça j'en fais mon affaire !!  
  
Saga : je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir blondin !!!!! Je m'en chargerais plus tard !!!  
  
Shura : ouuuuhh j'ai peur !!!!!  
  
Saga : t'as plutôt intérêt !!! Galactican .......oh et puis non !! Tu serais trop content !!!! Tiens !!! « Prenant la petite et la lui foutant dans les bras » occupe toi donc !! On est à court de couche et les boites de lait diminuent trop vite !! Faut que je lui trouve un doudou et une totote !!! Comme ça j'arriverait peut être à dormir !!  
  
Aphro : euh Saga chou !!! Je crois que pour le doudou ce sera pas la peine !!!  
  
Voyant la petite jouant avec l'armure de Shura  
  
Saga : bah faut croire qu'elle aime les bêtes à corne !! Elle m'a fait le coup l'autre soir en voulant dormir avec mon casque !!!  
  
Shura : mais tu va pas me la laisser !!!! Je sais pas comment on fait moi !!  
  
Saga : eh bah improvise !!!!! Là ma chérie !! Tu vas rester là avec tonton cornu et papa revient tout de suite !!!!!  
  
Une fois Saga partit......  
  
Shura : mais mais mais......auscour !!!!!!  
  
Aphro : mais euh donne la moi !! Tu sais pas la tenir !! Regarde on dirait que tu porte un sac à patates !!!  
  
Alde : oh non !!!! À moi à moi !!!!!!  
  
Camus : pas question !!! C'est moi qui la prends !!!!!  
  
Mû : vous croyez pas qu'on devrait la laisser choisir toute seule !! Hein ma puce aller montre avec qui tu veux aller !!!  
  
Shura : mais !!! Elle est trop petite !!! Elle parle pas !!Et elle a sûrement pas compris ce que tu lui as dit !!!  
  
Mû : eh bah faut croire que si !! Shushu t'es l'heureux élu !!!!  
  
Shura : mais mon pas moi !!! Pourquoi moi !!!  
  
Shaka : faut croire qu'elle se venge !!! Elle défend son père en allant emmerder Shura !!!!  
  
Shura : bah elle m'aime bien c'est tout !!! Mais c'est pas réciproque !!!!  
  
Alors qu'il regardait le bébé celle-ci lui adressa un sourire  
  
Shura : ne cherches pas à m'attendrir !!!! Hmmm hmmm hmmm c'est bon t'as gagné !!!  
  
Shaka : woaaaa 2 seconde et 45 centièmes !!!  
  
Shura : Quoi ?????  
  
Shaka : t'as réussi à lui résister aussi longtemps !! Chapeau !!!!  
  
Shura : ouais bah....oh...... kilikilikilikili...hé hé....elle est trop cette gamine !!!! Et t'as vu elle m'a sourit !!!  
  
Shaka : mais ils sourient tout le temps à cet age !!!  
  
Shura : qu'est ce que t'y connais ??  
  
Shaka : et toi ???  
  
-gaaaabblblblbblgeuhzzuuuuublblblgyaaaaa  
  
Mû : ça c'est de l'engueulade !!!!! Bon ce qui est sure c'est qu'elle est pacifiste cette petite !!!Bon c'est pas Eris !! C'est déjà ça !!!!  
  
Shura : elle aime pas ta tête Shaka !!! Les blonds c'est pas son truc !!!!!  
  
Shaka : raciste !!!!  
  
Shura : eh elle me sourie !!!! Kilikili !!! Eh t'aime bien tonton Shushu toi ???  
  
Kanon : heeeee y a qu'un tonton ici et c'est moi !!!!!!!!  
  
Shura : oh c'est bon nous gonfle pas !!! Ta tête doit pas lui revenir !! Elle doit avoir l'impression de voir double !!!!  
  
Kanon : meuh non !!! Elle m'adore !!!  
  
Shura : kess t'en sais !! Tu lui as demandé ???  
  
Kanon s'approche de la petite, la soulève et hérite du biberon de midi sur son armure  
  
Shura : tu vois !! Ta tête lui plait pas !!  
  
Kanon : j'ai la même que son père je te ferai remarquer !!!  
  
Shura : bah c'est pas pareil !!Elle a su faire la différence !!! Et moi elle m'adore !! Gouzigouzi !!!  
  
Kanon : ouais eh bah lâche ma nièce v'la le père qui revient !!  
  
Saga : ça va ma chérie !! J'ai pas été trop long ??? Ils t'ont pas embêté ces abrutis !!!????  
Shura !! je croyais que t'aimais pas les gosses !!  
  
Shura : y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis !! Et toi père indigne !!! Tu devrais pas abandonner ta fille aux mains de gens comme eux !!!  
  
Saga : comme toi tu veux dire !!!! Je confierais même pas mon frère !!!  
  
Kanon : c'est vrai Saga !! Tu m'aimes à ce point là !!!  
  
Saga : te fais pas d'idées !!! Juste une façon de parler !!!  
Aller ma biche !! On rentre !!! Va être l'heure du bib de 16h !!! Après bain et après on improvisera !!!  
  
Shura : quoi !! Tu pars déjà !!!!! T'es sur que t'as rien d'autre de prévu !! Nan pasque on peut la garder !! Hein ???  
  
Shaka : TU peux la garder !! Elle veut que toi d'abord !!!!  
Saga tu devrai mieux éduquer ta fille !!! Elle sait pas reconnaître les gens douteux !!!  
Alors que moi.....qui suis proche de dieu......  
  
Shura : il devait bigler dieu le jour ou il t'a choisit !!!!!  
  
Shaka : t'insulte bouddha ???  
  
Shura : nan !! J'ai rien après lui !!! Seulement après ses choix !!!!  
  
Shaka : viens me le dire.............  
  
OOOOOOUIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
Shura : tu vois espèce de brute !!!! Envoyé de dieu !! Mon œil !!!  
  
Saga : ouais eh bah je la reprends hein !!! Vous réglez vos comptes et nous on va goûter !!!!  
  
Shura : arrête de la couver comme ça !!!! Comment tu feras quand elle ira à l'école !! Et quand elle commencera à sortir !!! Faut lui apprendre la vie !!!  
  
Saga : pour l'instant sa vie elle la commence à peine !! Va pas trop vite !! Elle a le temps !!!  
ET JE TRUCIDE LE PREMIER QUI LUI TOURNERA AUTOURS !!!!!!!  
  
Mû : ça passe vite !! Méfies toi !! Un de ces jours tu te réveillera grand père !!!!  
  
Saga : c'est cela oui !!! On a le temps !! Hein ma puce ???  
  
Saga repart, la petite dans les bras, laissant derriere lui Shura et Shaka s'étripant.....  
  
Saga : va vraiment falloir revoir ton éducation toi !!! Tu pouvais pas jeter ton dévolu sur ton oncle non ?????  
  
-prrrrrttttblblblbl  
  
Saga : ouais t'as raison !!! Il a pas été très clair passé un temps !! Moi non plus d'ailleurs !!!  
  
-gyyyyyaaaaaaaa  
  
Saga : tu m'en veux pas !! ouh !! Je t'adore toi !!!!  
  
Gros éclat de rire de la part de la petite Saga : eh bé !! En tout cas t'es vachement expressive !!!  
  
Tout en préparant le biberon, Saga faisait l'avion avec la tétine de manière à amuser sa « fille », celle-ci riant aux éclats devant les singeries de son « père »  
  
Saga : vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr c'est le gros navion qui n'arrive dans la bouche de ma pupuce !!! Attention tour de contrôle demande permission d'atterrir !!! Bip bip !! Permission accordee !!!! Roger !!!! Vvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
-gyaaahahahahahahahaha  
  
Saga : aller biberonne moi ça à la grecque !! Cul sec !!!!!!!  
  
-............  
  
Un moment après :  
  
Saga : ça va mieux ???  
  
-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Saga : t'es vraiment degueu quand tu t'y met toi !!!!! Bon et bah voila une bonne chose de faite !!! Au bain maintenant !!! Hem !! Euh tu sais comment il faut que tu prennes ton bain ???  
  
-gyyyyyyyaaaaa....hic......  
  
Saga : manquait plus que ça !!  
  
-hic !!! Hic.........gyyyyy....hic !!!  
  
Saga : y avait rien d'alcooliser pourtant !!! Euh bon on va se débrouiller !!  
  
Il se dirige alors vers la salle de bain bouche la baignoire et commence à faire couler l'eau  
  
Saga : quand tu seras plus grande je t'apprendrai à nager dans la piscine du grand pope !!!  
  
-hic !!!  
  
Saga : bah alors ??? Si tu supportes pas le lait qu'est ce que ce sera quand t'arroseras tes 18 ans au champagne !!???  
  
-hic !!!!  
  
Saga : ça m'a l'air pas mal là !! Qu'est ce que t'en penses !!!! Moi j'aime chaud mais toi ???? Tiens touche et tu me dis....  
  
Il penche alors la petite au dessus de l'eau, celle-ci fait des patouilles avec l'eau et semble alors apprécier la température ...  
  
Saga : on est d'accords !!! Aller c'est parti Miss bébé fait son entrée dans l'eau !!  
  
Il l'assoie alors dans l'eau et elle commence à éclabousser partout transformant la salle de bain en véritable piscine  
  
Saga : nan chérie papa est tout trempé !!! L'eau ça t'éclate en tout cas !!!  
  
Plicht plouf platch shplaouf  
  
15 min après  
  
Saga : voila mademoiselle !!! Vous êtes propre comme un sou neuf !!! Ah merde !! L'étape de la couche à renouveler !!! Au lieu de t'éclater avec la boite de talc arrête plutôt de gigoter !! J'y arriverai peut être mieux !!  
  
Ne l'écoutant pas le bébé continua à jouer avec le talc tant et si bien que la boite fini par s'ouvrir répandant du talc dans toute la pièce et réduisant à néant les efforts de Saga pour avoir laver la petite merveille  
  
Saga : kof kof !! Arghh peuh !! Beuark !!C'est degueu le talc !!! Et toi ça te fait rire !!!  
  
-gyyyyyyyyyaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahha  
  
Saga : mouais et bah pas moi !! A plus qu'a recommencer le bain et nettoyer la pièce !! Regardes moi ça !! Y en a partout !!!!  
  
Entre alors Milo  
  
Milo : tu fêtes déjà noël ???  
  
Saga : oh ça va !!! Elle a explosé la boite de talc !! De préférence après avoir pris son bain !!!! Elle a fait exprès chuis sur !!!! Voui mademoiselle-je-fais-tourner-mon-pere-en-bourrique !!! Et voila !! Elle est morte de rire !!!  
  
Milo : faut croire qu'elle aime t'embeter !! hehe mon pauvre vieux !! T'as pas fini avec elle !!! Elle te fera devenir chèvre !!!!  
  
Saga : nan ça c'est Shura !!!!  
  
Milo : mwahahaha !! Hem !!! C'est pas drôle !!! Enfin tu l'aime bien avoue !!  
  
Saga : qui ça ??Shura ????  
  
M : mais non !! La petite puce !!  
  
S : faut avouez que c'est attachant !! Mais c'est pire qu'un caniche !!!! Faut tout le temps s'en occuper !!!  
  
M : t'avais qu'à y réfléchir à 2 fois quand tu l'as conçue !!!  
  
S :????? Mais puisque je te dis qu'elle est pas de moi !!!!  
  
M : pourtant c'est fou ce qu'elle te ressemble !!! Même caractère !! Ça c'est indéniable !! Même sourire !! Mêmes yeux !!!  
  
S : quoi !! Tu crois qu'elle a mes yeux ???  
  
Regarde le bébé  
  
S : mmmmm...p'tet' ben que oui......  
  
Prenant un air fier  
  
S : alors euh.......comme ça...elle me ressemble ????  
  
M : ton portrait !!!Enfin même si comme tu le dis c'est pas la tienne, elle, elle t'adore !!!  
  
S : ouais !! Eh bah aller miss cata talc on va...on va...on va quoi déjà ???  
  
-gyaabbllblblblblbl  
  
S : ah oui !! Merci !! Nettoyer tes bêtises et repasser par la salle de bain !! Tu pourrais devenir chevalier avec un tempérament pareil !! Même pas besoin de taper !! Tu les roulerais rien qu'en les exaspérant !!!  
  
-gyyaaaaaa  
  
S : ouais !! On en reparlera dans 6 ou 7 ans !!!!  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Trois mois plus tard.......  
  
Saga se lève de bon matin, déjeune et sort sur le pas de sa porte comme tous les matins pour humer l'air frais...... Toujours tout de même avec une certaine appréhension quand à ce qu'il risque de trouver......comme un bébé par exemple !!! Il devint au fil des semaines passées de plus en plus méfiant également à l'égard du facteur...d'ici là qu'il lui livre des triplés !!!!  
  
Il descendit en bas du sanctuaire...aux boites aux lettres (le facteur en ayant marre de se taper toutes les marches) Or ce matin il découvrit une lettre ornée d'un étrange sceau....... Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir et lu......  
  
« Alors enfoiré tu vois l'effet que ça fait d'être père et d'assumer enfin ces responsabilités !! J'espère au moins que ta fille t'en fait baver !!!Enfin j'ai oublie de préciser.....elle s'appelle Thalie !!!.........bon courage !!!!! » Ps : tu te décides à rentrer quand ????  
  
S : quoi ?????????????? Mais c'est qui cette folle ??? La mère ??? Faut croire !!!! Mais elle est folle !! En plus elle signe pas !! Et rentrer ou d'abords !! J'ai toujours habité là et j'en suis jamais sorti !!! Thalie.....Thalie.....bizarre ça m'évoque quelque chose mais quoi !! En tout cas c'est mignon tout plein !! Je commençais à en avoir marre de pas savoir comment l'appeler !!! Au bout de trois mois ......  
  
Débarque DM descendu lui aussi au courrier......en peignoir.........  
  
Dm : alors Saga !! De bonnes nouvelles ??  
  
S : la mère de la petite s'est manifestée !!  
  
Dm : alors tu la connais ?? C'est bien ta fille ???  
  
S : justement non !! Lis !!  
  
Dm : oui !! En effet ça porte à confusion !!! On ne sait plus que croire !!! D'autant plus que tu n'as jamais quitté le sanctuaire et que personne ne peux y pénétrer....enfin les femmes.....si elles sont pas chevalier.....t'aurai pas fait ça à Marine ou Shina ??? En tout cas c'est un très joli prénom !! Chuis sur de l'avoir déjà entendu !  
  
S : tu sais quelque chose ?? moi aussi il m'intrigue !!  
  
Dm : voyons c'est pas celui de ma belle sœur....ni celui de la tante par alliance de la cousine de l'oncle à mon père.....raaaaaa ça m'énerve je suis sur de le connaître !!! Bof enfin t'es pas prêt de t'en débarrasser de ton petit monstre !!  
  
S : bah encore heureux !! Avec une mère aussi folle !!!! Tiens justement écoute !! Le monstre se réveille !!! Et elle va ameuter tout le sanctuaire si elle continue !! Ouuuuhhhh Thalie !! J'adore ce prénom !!!! J'arrive Thalie chérie !!!!  
  
Dm : complètement gaga !!!!....merde la facture d'EDF !!!  
  
De retour chez lui........  
  
S : coucou Thalie !! Alors on m'avait caché son prénom mademoiselle !! Enfin ça sera plus facile pour nous deux tu crois pas ???  
  
-aga !!!  
  
Aller miss Thalie, on va manger !!!!  
  
Apres avoir copieusement déjeuner (Saga pour la seconde fois), être passé par la salle de bain pour un lavage à fond, avoir changé les petit fesses délicates et enfin l'avoir habillée, Saga la déposa dans son parc ou la petite Thalie s'assie et commença à jouer avec le casque de l'armure de Saga, ceci semblant être son jouet préféré !!!  
  
S : tu bouges pas !! Papa va aller nettoyer l'Atlantide que tu as provoqué dans la salle de bain et je reviens.......tu serai pas une fille de Poséidon par hasard ??  
  
Thalie : don !!!!  
  
S : oui c'est ça !!! Poséidon !!  
  
Thalie le regarda attentivement et gazouilla d'un air joyeux  
  
Saga : aller j'y vais avant que la salle de bain ne finissent comme dans les mondes engloutis !!  
  
¼ d'heure plus tard il revint auprès de Thalie mais ne la vit pas....  
  
Saga : uh ?? Bah ou elle est passée ?? Thalie ?? Chérie ou est tu ???? Putain c'est pas vrai !! V'la qu'elle se fait la malle !! Thalie !!!!! Aller c'est plus drôle !!  
  
..........................  
  
S : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh merde j'ai perdu ma fille !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Il sortit en flèche de son temple et ameuta toutes les maisons voisines !! Mû sortit de la sienne une serviette autours de la taille et une autre enroulée sur sa tête,Alde en peignoir à motifs représentant des vachettes « Noiraude », Dm en survêtement rose avec un gros nounours disant « I love you », sans parle d'Aphrodite qui descendit ebourrifé(e) en nuisette sexy.............  
  
Mû : quoi qui y a !!???  
  
Saga : j'ai perdu Thalie !!  
  
Alde : qui ça ????  
  
Dm : Thalie !! C'est le nom de la petite !! Il l'a appris ce matin au courrier !! Une folle sa mère !!!!  
  
Aphro : tu nous avait pas dis qu'elle marchait déjà !!  
  
Saga : ça va pas !!! À 4 mois !! Elle a déjà du mal à tenir assise !!Elle fait à peine du 4 pattes !!  
  
Shura : déjà !! Elle est précoce !!  
  
Mû : c'est bien ce que je disais !! C'est pas une enfant ordinaire !!  
  
Saga : on s'en fout !! Faut la retrouver !!!  
  
Shura : tu sais pas du tout ou elle a pu aller !! Avec ses petites jambes elle doit pas être bien loin !!!  
  
Saga effondré : elle était dans son parc !!! Chuis parti dans la salle de bain et quand chuis revenu....plus rieeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mû : bon mieux vaut se séparer et chercher chacun près de chez soi !! De toute manière elle ne pourra pas sortir du sanctuaire !!  
  
A ce moment là sa serviette glissa et les regard se tounerent vers un Mû écarlate  
  
Shura : waaaaa mamourrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ah bah en effet !! Y a une sacrée marchandise !!! Tu nous avais caché ça hein !!!! Miam !!!  
  
Mu euh......je.... C'est bon !!!! Ça va !!!! Aller on cherche !!!  
  
Shura : aaaahhhhh si tu veux je fais équipe avec toi !!!  
  
Mu : dégage !!!  
  
Shura remonta comme tous ceux qui habitaient au dessus de chez Saga, en chemin il lança à Dm  
  
-j'adore ton survet' !!!!  
  
Dm : profites en c'est peut être la dernière fois que tu le vois !!  
  
Shura : pourquoi ??  
  
Dm : après que je t'aurais pulvérisé tu seras plus en état de pouvoir voir quoi que ce soit !!!!  
  
Shura : sacré toi va !!!!  
  
Les recherches furent donc entamées, chacun inspecta derrière la moindre poubelle, sous chaque bibelot, derrière chaque colonne et sur chacune des marches du sanctuaire mais Thalie restait introuvable et Saga devenait de plus en plus inquiet  
  
Saga : on la retrouvera pas !!!!  
  
Mu : t'as re-regardé chez toi ??? Y a pas un endroit qu'elle aime en particulier, ou un objet qu'elle se serait mise en tête de chercher ???  
  
Saga : bah y a bien mon armure mais elle sait pas ou je la range donc elle saura pas la trouver !!!  
  
Mu :......  
  
S : ........quoi ??? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ???  
  
Mu : Saga !! Elle est pas ordinaire cette petite !! Je l'ai senti des le premier jour !! Elle a en elle un potentiel énorme et un cosmos déjà puissant !!  
  
Ils se regardèrent puis foncèrent chez Saga......  
  
Saga couru aussitôt vers la pièce dans laquelle il rangeait consciencieusement son armure Il entra et vit au pied de la Pandora box dorée une petite forme qui ressemblait fortement à Thalie, et qui s'était tout simplement endormie  
  
Saga : tain chais pas ce qu'elle a après cette armure !je lui file que le casque d'habitude mais là il la lui faut toute !!! Thalie !!! Si tu savait combien Papa s'est inquiété !!!  
  
En la prenant dans les bras :  
  
S : ne me refait jamais plus ça !!!  
  
T : aga !!!  
  
Mu : il faut croire que ton armure la rassure !!  
  
S : la question est comment elle l'a trouvé et comment elle a fait !!!  
  
M : ça m'énerve !!  
  
S : quoi ?? Pas moi j'espère !!  
  
M : non !! Son nom !!! Moi aussi chuis sur de l'avoir déjà entendu !!!!  
  
S : m'en fout !! Je l'ai retrouvée et c'est tout ce qui compte !!!  
  
T : papa !!!  
  
Mu : ...... ???????  
  
Saga : t'as entendu comme moi ???  
  
M : ouais !!! Elle a dit « papa »  
  
S : Thalie tu veux bien répéter ???  
  
T : .....aga !!!!Pa !!! Pa !!!!  
  
Saga l'embrassa tendrement sur sa petite joue avant d'ajouter  
  
-tu sais que je t'adore toi ??!!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Quelques jours plus tard......midi tapante......  
  
Saga faisant: aller Thalie fait aaaaaaaahhhhh  
  
Thalie le regardant d'un air surprise, en effet son « père » n'utilisait pas le biberon fétiche mais un objet non identifié mais très brillant et du coup très attirant. Elle ne résista pas plus longtemps à l'envie de s'en saisir.....  
  
S : aaarrrgggg nooooooooonnnnn Thaliiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee !!!!!!!! Prend pas la cuillère avec tes doigts !! C'est malin !! T'as du bledichef partout maintenant !!! Aller je te demande pas d'attraper mais d'ouvrir la bouche comme ça aaaaaaahhhhhhh Aller chérie, fais comme papa aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh  
  
Tout ce que Saga obtint ce fut un fou rire de la part de Thalie, écroulée de le voir faire des grimaces qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait !!Vous résisteriez vous à un gus qui se pointe devant vous avec des objets zarbis et ouvrant une bouche comme un four ????  
  
Toc toc toc tain chuis trop con moi y a pas de porte dans ces temples dit Kanon en entrant Alors comment va ma nièce préférée !! Coucou beauté !!! Tu reconnais ton tonton ???  
  
Thalie : aga !!Ta tatata !!!  
  
Kanon : hem pas tata !! Tonton !!!Ouais bon oublies !! Quess tu fais frangin ??  
  
S : bah j'essaye de diminuer le biberon !! Et ça a pas l'air de lui plaire !! Là ça va elle hurle pas !! D'habitude c'est ça quand elle a les crocs !! Attend quand elle va en avoir marre tu vas voir !!  
  
En effet deux minutes plus tard..........  
  
OOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
S : qu'est ce que je te disais.....  
  
K : arg et tu supporte ce boucan ???  
  
S : tain on vois que tu l'as pas 24h/24h je m'y suis habitué........mais pas les voisins apparemment....  
  
Camus : oh merde Sagaaaaaaaaaaaaaa fais la taire !! J'ai faillit m'étrangler avec une arrête de poisson !!!Chier !!!  
  
S : tu vois !! Attend.....  
  
Saga profite du fait que Thalie hurle tout ce qu'elle sait pour lui enfourner une cuillerée dans le bec  
  
S : vala !! Ptet que comme ça elle va comprendre le truc !!!  
  
K : on va voir !  
  
Thalie toute surprise commença à triturer la mixture dans sa bouche, et déduisant que celui ci était bon, avala et les regarda d'un air étonné, la bouche couverte de purée de carottes !!  
  
S : ça va chérie ??? C'est bon ?? Tu vois c'est pas dur !! C'est fini maintenant t'es une grande fille !!! Plus de biberon (sauf le soir !! on mange léger !!) Bon on va réessayer......aller fais aaaaaahhhh  
  
T :????  
  
K : elle a pas compris......ah on dirait que......  
  
Thalie ouvrit la bouche à a grande surprise de saga qui approcha alors la cuillerée de nouveau remplie de purée.....il entreprit de la lui enfourner mais ......  
  
T : aaappppprrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt agahahahahahaha !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saga se figea hébété par se qui venait de ce passer et arborait à présent une superbe couleur orange.  
  
S : je te le dis mon frère !! Cette petite aura ma peau !!!  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Encore quelques semaines plus tard au temple des gémeaux.......  
  
Mu : alors Saga tu t'en sors de mieux en mieux avec la crevette !!!  
  
Saga : ouais !! Bah là tu vois je sais pas ce qu'elle a !!  
  
Mu : t'as mal dormi ?? T'as les traits tirés !!  
  
Saga : me dis pas que t'as pas entendue la vie qu'elle a mené cette nuit !!??  
  
Mu : chais pas !! Depuis qu'elle est là j'ai opté pour les boules kies !!Elle a pleuré ??  
  
Saga : hurler tu veux dire !!! Et j'ai pas réussi à la calmer !! Et là tu vois y a 5 minutes seulement qu'elle a arrêté !!  
  
Mu : bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive crevette ???  
  
Saga : je la change : elle chiale, je la fais manger : elle chiale, je la berce : elle chiale !!!! J'en peux plus !!! Ça fait bientôt 2 jours que c'est comme ça !!!  
  
Mu : elle serait pas malade ???  
  
Saga : bah elle avait un peu de fièvre hier mais plus rien aujourd'hui !!! Appelle Shiryu !!! Je vois que lui pour expliquer ça !!!!  
  
Un moment après (survenu grâce à la teleportation de Mu) Shiryu arrive...........  
  
Shiryu : kekiya ??? Dis donc elle a grandie !! Elle a l'air en forme !!! Tu tiens à fond ton rôle de père !!!  
  
S : ça va !! C'est pas ma fille et elle est pas en forme !!  
  
Sh : quoi ??  
  
S : Bah elle arrête pas de pleurer depuis hier !! J'ai tout fais mais rien ne la calme !!!!!  
  
Sh : dis moi....quel age ça lui fait ??  
  
S : euh...Attend....elle a cinq mois 16 jours 3 heures 25 minutes et (consulte ça montre) autant pour moi 26 minutes et 00 secondes !!  
  
Sh : mais c'est pas ta fille a part ça !!! Bon tu dis qu'elle a 5 mois !! Hmmmmmm ,5 mois, 5 mois qu'est ce qu'ils ont à 5 mois ???  
  
S : en plus qu'est ce qu'elle bave !!! Une limace !!! Un escargot !! Un bouledogue !!!!  
  
Sh : mais oui j'y suis !!  
  
Mu : effectivement tu es bien au sanctuaire !!  
  
Sh : nan pas ça !! Je sais ce qu'elle a !!!  
  
S : c'est pas grave au moins !!! Elle va pasmouriraumoinsnanpasquec'estpaslemienneetquesilamerevientlarecupererchuisd ansunemerdesansnom !!!  
  
Sh : ehhhh caaaalllme !!! Cooooooooolllllllll !!!! Elle fait juste ses dents !!!!  
  
S : hn ??? Ils me l'ont pas livrée entière en plus !!! Raaaaa !!!! Alors ça y est !! On y est arrivé à cette fameuse période !!!!  
  
Sh : ouais il me semble que c'est l'age ou les premières dents commencent à percer !! Bah ça leur fait mal normal !! Rappelle toi tes dents de sagesses !!  
  
S : oui elle en est pas encore là !!! Attend déjà qu'elle ait ses dents de lait au complet !!!  
  
Sh : euh au fait !! Tu vas voir enfin tu le sais déjà elle va baver énormément !! Et il faudrait lui donner quelque chose à mordiller !!  
  
S : quoi tu veux dire qu'ils se font les dents comme les chiens ??? En mordillant et mâchonnant tout ce qu'ils trouvent ?? Mu !!! Planque mes godasses !!! J'vais lui acheter un os en corne de bœuf !!!!  
  
Sh : c'est un bébé !!!  
  
S : bah je sais !!  
  
Sh : je me souviens que les neveux de mon schnok..... Euh de mon maître avaient des espèces de hochet avec du liquide à l'intérieur !! Tu le mets au frigo et tu lui donnes quand c'est bien froid !! Ça calme la douleur !!  
  
S : beuh Camus il doit bien avoir un truc comme ça chez lui !!!! Pas bête !!Je file chez « tout pour bébé » !!  
  
Sh : je n'ai pas fini !!! Tu devrais aussi acheter une pommade spéciale à lui appliquer sur les gencives !!!  
  
S : mais elle bave !!! C'est degueu !! Y a qu'à voire quand elle recrache son bib !!! Ou quand elle fait des prrrrtttttt avec sa purée !!! Beuuurrrkkkkk !!!!!!!!  
  
Shiryu lui lance un regard furieux  
  
S : ouais bon s'il le faut !!! J'y vais !!  
  
Sh : je n'ai pas fini !!!! (Pour ceux qui regardent Jackie Chan la série !!)  
  
S : quoi !! Encore ???  
  
Sh : c'est souvent dans cette période qu'ils font des otites !! Alors surveille !! Essaye les croûtons de pain aussi !!!  
  
S : heeeeuuuuuu c'est le morceau que je préfère sur la baguette !! Ma puce !! La guerre des croûtons est déclarée !!! (Ndla : taaaa le jeu de mots à 2 yens !!)  
  
T : aga !!  
  
S : bon eh bah aller crevette !! On va chercher tout ça !! Je devrai peut être demander à toucher les allocs moi !!!  
  
Mu : cherches pas !! Il t'en faut 2 de plus dans ce cas !!!  
  
S : euh non merci !! Une déjà c'est dur !! Alors 3 !!!  
  
Mu : surtout 3 filles !!! Comment il a fait Kido pour en avoir 100 !!!!!!  
  
Sh : tu veux le mode d'emploi ?!!! il a pas eu à les supporter !!!!! Enflure !!!!  
  
Mu : oups......  
  
Sh : dis moi Saga....  
  
S : quoi encore !! Faut vraiment qu'on y aille sinon la mistinguette va recommencer à hurler !!!  
  
Sh : t'as été chez le pédiatre ??  
  
S : ...... (Réfléchit)......j'ai pas de problème aux pieds pourquoi ????  
  
Sh : hem pédiatre !! Médecin pour enfants !!  
  
S : aaaahh euh hem...... non !!!  
  
Sh : bah faudrait!! Y a des vaccins à faire et pis faut vérifier si tout va bien et si ....  
  
S : ça va ça va !!! Je vais prendre rendez vous !!!!  
  
Sh : ah un dernier conseil !!! Prend ses bagages avec toi !!  
  
S : pourquoi ??? Ils vont pas me la garder non ???  
  
Sh : nan juste au cas ou....... Tchao !!!  
  
S : aller nous on y va !!!!!!  
  
T : aga !!!  
  
Plus tard après avoir dévalisé « tout pour bébé » en couches culottes bodys, grenouillères, biberons tétines, hochet pour dents qui fait « gritt gritt », lingettes, lait de toilette qui sent bon, bain moussant giga mousse et bulles, totottes et réserve de bouffes pour un siècle, nos deux acolytes rentrent enfin........  
  
S : bon eh bah pupuce t'es équipée !! On va tout de suite mettre ton gritt gritt au frigo!! Tiens te v'la le croûton de la baguette (snif !!) en attendant !! Au menu de mademoiselle ce soir purée épinard poulet !!  
  
T : aga !! Blllrrrrr.....min euh ou ouiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S : raaaaaaaa noooooooooonnnnn attend il est pas froid ton gritt gritt !!!! Euh ton doudou !!! Merde il est ou ????? Euh une tototte alors ???? Hein que ?????  
  
Saga remarqua que les pleurs avaient subitement cessés que Thalie avait crapahuté jusqu'à la pièce voisine............il s'y rendit immédiatement et découvrit sa crevette en train de mâchouiller..... Saga : MON CAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nan chérie lâche le casque de l'armure de papa hein ??? Qu'est ce qu'il va dire Mu si tu me le bousilles alors qu'il sort du contrôle technique (qui m'a coûté une fortune !!) ?????  
  
Saga essaye de lui reprendre le casque mais des qu'il le touche...........  
  
Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
S : ça va ça va !!!! Je m'incline devant la puissance de messire bébé !!! Achevez moi gente demoiselle !!!  
  
A ce moment Thalie soulève le casque et le laisse retomber sur la tête inclinée de Saga  
  
Boom !!!!!!!  
  
S : aie !! Chérie c'était une métaphore !!!  
  
Thalie ayant repris le casque : crounch crounch bave bave  
  
S : nan là vraiment c'est degueu !!!  
  
T : crounch.....aaabllllblblblblblblbl !!!!!! Aga !!!!  
  
S : faut vraiment que j'amene cet énergumène chez le pédiatre !!  
  
Chapitre 5 :  
  
Saga au téléphone : non mademoiselle je veux un rendez vous pour ma fille !!! ..... Nan j'ai pas de dossier !! ...... Mais je sais qu'elle a 5 mois !! Et alors !!! Mais nan chuis pas venu avant !! ...... Pourquoi ?? Bah pasque j'en voyais pas l'utilité !! ........ Écoutez la paternité c'est nouveau pour moi...mais... mais... .... Je peux en placer une ?? La ferme !! ... Comment ça chuis grossier !!???Bah et vous vieille morue !!!! Même pas foutu de créer un dossier !! ...... Et alors !! Eh bah tu bouges tes fesses et tu m'en fais un c'est pas compliqué !!!! ....... Saga !!! S, A, G, A !!! Comme Saga !!!! ... Oui c'est pas courant je sais !!!! ............ Troisième maison du sanctuaire d'Athènes !!!! Temple des gémeaux !!! ......... Nan chuis sérieux!!!!!! .................... Et alors!!!! Z'avez jamais entendu parlé des chevaliers d'or !!!!!!!???? ............. Bah vous devriez !!!!!!!!!! .................... Bah chevalier d'or !!! Je défends la justice au sanctuaire !!! ......... Nan ça fait pas partie de la fonction publique !!!! ...................... NAN CHUIS PAS FONCTIONNAIRE !!!!!!!!!! ........................... Oui fonction privée !!! Très privée !!! ....................... Je travaille pour Saori Kido !!!! Ça vous va !??????? ................. Thalie !!! T, H, A, L, I, E !!!!!! ........ Oui je sais....... ......... Nan c'est pas moi qui ai choisit!!! C'est sa mère !!!! .................. Euh date de naissance....hem...c'est un peu compliqué...et bien elle est du 30 mai !!!! ...... Bah en Grèce pourquoi !! Ah le lieu précis !!! L'Olympe ça vous va ?? ........... Nan je ne me fous pas de vous !!!! ........... Oui c'est ça.... Olympie !!! Vous aviez mal compris.......... (Qu'est ce qu'elle est conne !!) ................... C'est ça ! Jeudi à 11h !!! Merci sal.... euh mademoiselle !! Au revoir !!! (Raccroche)  
  
Quelle salope celle là !!!!!!!!!!!! Jamais vu plus conne !!! Nan mais tu y crois toi !! Que des gens comme ça ça existe !!!  
  
T : aga bllll !!!  
  
S : tout à fait d'accord avec toi ma puce ! Bon alors jeudi à 11 h !! J'espère que tu vas te tenir tranquille !! Va pas faire avoir honte à ton père hein crevette ?? Tain je vais pas avoir l'air con moi là bas !! Je vais être le seul mec !! Oh la honte !! Et qu'est ce que je vais lui dire si il me pose des questions sur toi hein !!! Je peux pas lui dire que t'as été livrée par erreur chez moi !! Il me croira pas plus que l'autre conne !!!  
  
Thalie se contenta de lui sourire  
  
S : ouais......c'est pas gagné !!!!  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Le jeudi matin......8h tapantes  
  
Saga pénètre dans la chambre aménagée pour Thalie (sont tellement grands ces temples qu'on sait même plus combien y a de pièces !!!)  
  
Il se pencha au dessus du lit et vit sa petite chose profondément endormie, sur le dos ,affichant un air innocent, ses petites mains rapprochées près du visage....... Saga ne pu que sourire devant la scène !! Ça lui faisait presque mal au cœur de devoir la réveiller !! Mais vu le parcours du combattant que c'était tous les matins pour la préparer valait mieux s'y prendre à l'avance !!!  
  
Thalie ouvrit un œil timide, vit son « père » puis le referma de suite........  
  
S : oh le petit chameau !! Elle dormait pas !!! Aller pupuce !! On se lève !!  
  
Ça y est il était nerveux !!! Il sentait mal cette journée !!!  
  
Il la pris dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il mis en route le micro onde ou se trouvait le biberon....  
  
1 min plus tard........  
  
Bip bip bip!!!!  
  
S: hey c'est pr......uh???? MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRDDDDDEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
En effet dans l'empressement il avait oublié de retirer la tétine!! Celle- ci avait fondue laissant derrière elle une odeur de plastique cramé........  
  
S : nan pas aujourd'hui !!! Pas maintenant !!!! Bon euh Thalie ce matin tu mangeras un petit pot hein !!! (Oh putain pour lui faire bouffer !! elle va jamais vouloir !!!!Le matin elle a pas l'habitude !!!) Il l'installa dans la chaise haute, se positionna en garde face à elle  
  
Aller ouvre la bouche !!!  
  
Thalie le regarda d'un air mécontent se demandant ou pouvait bien être passé le biberon matinal..........au moment ou Saga approcha la cuillère elle la saisit, tira dessus, Saga lâcha sur le coup de la surprise et Thalie balança la cuillère et son contenu à terre !!  
  
S : raaaaaaaaaaa noooooooonnnnnnnn steuplait c'est pas le moment !! Oh merde déjà 8h30 !!!!!!!!! Tain y a encore le bain !!!!  
  
Il réussit à repréparer un biberon en 4e vitesse devant l'échec du petit pot Blédina !!! Lui fit avaler et entama l'étape de la toilette !!  
  
Evidemment la salle bain ne ressemblait plus au lieu enchanteur qu'il avait été avant le passage de l'ouragan Thalie, inondation et comble de malchance une fuite fit son apparition au niveau du robinet de la baignoire !!!  
  
S : à croire que les dieux sont contre moi ce matin !!! Aie !!! 9h15 !!!! Raaaa faut encore l'habiller !!!!  
  
Un moment plus tard.....  
  
MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEE Y a plus de couches !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arggggggghhhhhhhhhh  
  
Prend Thalie sous le bras file chez Mu, lui dépose le crevette et dit en partant : plus de couches !! Je reviens tout de suite !!!  
  
Mu abasourdit, la petite dans les bras : beuh c'est pas aujourd'hui ton rendez vous ??  
  
Saga au loin : siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Puis revient 10 min plus tard, récupère sa puce chez Mu en coup de vent  
  
Saga en sortant de chez Mu en courant la petite sur un bras et dans l'autre 6 paquets de couches : merci mamoure !!! Je te revaudrai ça !!!  
  
Mu encore plus abasourdit : euh.... Beuh....bah....... pas de quoi Saga !!!  
  
Ensuite rentre à la vitesse de la lumière chez lui, change Thalie toute aussi étonnée que Mu ne l'était, l'habille, et prépare ses affaires  
  
S : merde il est ou le sac !! Arrrgggg aller réfléchit !! Ah oui !! Dans la chambre !! Vrrrrrrooooouuuuuuuuuummmmmmm  
  
Revient avec le sac : alors biberon, ok !! Couches, lingettes, tototte, doudou...euh nan va ptet pas amener le casque chez le pédiatre !!! Il va me prendre pour un dingue !!!! Euh la poussette !! Aaaaaahhhhh non elle est chez Shuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sort de chez lui et gueule : EH SHUSHU !!!! TU ME DESCEND LA POUSSETTE C'EST URGENT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
D'un coup la poussette se retrouve projetée dans la tronche de Saga qui n'a que le temps de se baisser et de la rattraper au vol.........  
  
S : MERCI SHUSHU !!!!TOUJOURS AUSSI AIMABLE LE MATIN A CE QUE JE VOIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhh on va y arriver !! Euh nan !! Faut encore dévaler les escaliers et se taper la poussette !! Euh quelle heure il est ?? Tain elle marche plus l'horloge du sanctuaire !!!!!!!!!! Mais depuis quand !!!!!!!!!Sont pas foutus de la réparer !!!!  
  
Il embarque le sac sur une épaule, met Thalie dans la poussette, l'attache, lui file un doudou,prend la poussette sous l'autre bras libre et dévale les escalier en trombe, passe chez Aldebarran qui manque de se couper en se rasant en voyant passer le convoi  
  
Aldi : ah c'est aujourd'hui !! Et bah bon courage Saga !!!! Il verra que t'es une mère modèle !!!!!  
  
Saga en sortant : enfoiré !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Puis traverse chez Mu en coup de vent, sort du sanctuaire et fini au pris d'une folle course, chargé comme un baudet ,par arriver chez le pédiatre ..........il rentre et tombe nez à nez avec la secrétaire qu'il avait eu au téléphone  
  
S : bonjours mademoiselle !  
  
Secrétaire : bonjour !! Monsieur ???  
  
S : Saga !!  
  
Secr : ah oui !! Bien sur !! C'est vous !! Comment n'ai-je pas deviné tout de suite !!!  
  
S : toujours aussi aimable !!  
  
Secr : vous dites ??  
  
S : hem euh que vous seriez aimable de m'indiquer euh bah ou on va !!!  
  
Secr : z'avez le carnet de santé de votre fille ???  
  
S : merde il le fallait (mais on en a pas !!! qu'est ce que je dis qu'est ce que je dis !!???) Euh oh je suis parti tellement précipitamment de chez moi que je l'ai totalement oublié !! Héhéhé !!  
  
Secr : humpfff c'est bon pour cette fois mais tachez de ne plus l'oublier !!  
  
S : je vais me la faire je vais me la faire !!  
  
Secr : vous dites ????  
  
S : que euh je ne saurai plus le refaire !!!  
  
Secr : veuillez passer dans la salle d'attente sur votre droite le docteur va vous recevoir !!  
  
S : merci pouffiasse !!!  
  
Secr : vous dites ???  
  
S : je...merci madame !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Puis il passe en salle d'attente, là il vois trois mamans accompagnés de leur marmots Il s'assoit, prend Thalie sur les genoux, qui regarde autours d'elle cet endroit qui l'intrigue.....  
  
S : bah tu vois chérie on y est arrivé finalement !!!  
  
Une dame s'approche et questionne Saga  
  
D : elle est mignonne votre petite !! Comment elle s'appelle ??  
  
S : Thalie  
  
D : comme c'est charmant !!! C'est votre première ???  
  
S : hein ?? Euh .....Bah oui...... (Qu'est ce qu'elle me veux celle là !!)  
  
Une autre dame : rhooo quel amour !! Quel age elle a ??  
  
S : 5 mois et...euh 5 mois et demi !!!!!  
  
Dame 1 : vous etes père au foyer ???  
  
S : cheva......hem euh oui oui !! Je l'élève seul !!!  
  
Dame 2 : quel courage !! On voit que vous y réussissez parfaitement !! Qu'est qu'elle est éveillée !!  
  
Thalie regardait tour à tour ces commères qui s'en prenaient à son père d'un air perplexe et étonnée mais ne fut par avare de sourire quand une de ces dames lui adressait un « kilikili » ou un gouzigouzi !!!  
  
S : si elles savaient ce qu'elle me fait endurer !! Et si elles savaient que cette enfant possède un cosmos hors du commun.......  
  
Entre alors le pédiatre : Monsieur Saga et Thalie !!  
  
S : aller on y va !!!!Aller Saga, calme, sang froid, maîtrise de soi !!! 


	2. chez le pediatre

Chapitre 7  
  
Saga se dirigea vers le cabinet de consultation, chargé de Thalie sur un bras, du sac de mademoiselle sur l'autre, poussant la poussette d'une pied et tenant sa sacoche entre les dents  
  
Saga au pédiatre : b'chour  
  
Pédiatre : bonjour monsieur, vous m'avez l'air bien chargé dites moi !!  
  
S : en e'chet (abruti ça se voit non !!! couillon !!) euh ché ou 'our garer la 'ouchette ?  
  
P : juste là !!  
  
S : 'erchi !!  
  
Il entra donc toujours chargé comme un baudet, Thalie adressant des regards interrogateurs à son papa, et de grands sourires au pédiatre  
  
P : alors qui est donc cette petite puce ??  
  
S : c'est Thalie !!  
  
P : voui, je vois....ah oui c'est vous qui n'avez pas de dossier ??  
  
S a lui-même : la bougresse !! Arrrgggg saloperie woman a encore frappé !! Je vais me la faire cette connasse !!  
  
Hem euh oui !! C'est la première fois qu'on vient...  
  
P : ah bon ??  
  
S : euh !!!!! Ici !! C'est la première fois qu'on vient ici !!!!! Hehehehe !!!! (Gloups)  
  
P : qui était votre médecin traitant avant ??  
  
S : euh je sais pas !! C'est sa mère qui s'en occupait avant !!!  
  
P : ah oui !! Famille recomposée n'est ce pas ??  
  
S : c'est ça !! Recomposée !!! (Si il savait !!! si il savait !!!)  
  
P bon ma secrétaire vous en a fait un !! pas de problème !! Mais il me faudra son carnet de santé la prochaine fois !!  
  
S : la grognasse...Euh votre secrétaire !! Bien sur !! Quoi ?? Faut revenir ??  
  
P : ouh la oui on voit que vous n'avez pas l'habitude !! Dans deux mois disons !! Mademoiselle a quel age ?? T : aga !!  
  
P : oui en effet !! Dis donc tu es très éveillée toi !!  
  
S : (si il savait !!!) euh oui !! Elle m'étonne tous les jours !!!  
  
P : surtout à cet age !! C'est la qu'ils sont le plus intéressants et intéressés !! Ils découvrent tout !!  
  
S : ah ça !! Pour découvrir elle découvre hein chérie ??  
  
T : aga !! Blblblb....aga !!  
  
P : bon vous me la mettez sur la table t vous la deshabillez completement !  
  
S : euh complètement...complètement ?? COUCHE ????  
  
P : oui oui !! Couche aussi !!  
  
S : z'etes sur de ce vous faites et à quoi vous vous exposez??  
  
P : totalement sur !!!  
  
S : je vous aurai prévenu !!  
  
Saga se mis donc en œuvre de dessaper son petit ver de terre, fidèle à sa réputation, Thalie gigotait dans tous les sens trop intriguée de tous ces nouveaux objets qui traînaient. Saga avait donc toutes les peines du monde à lui ôter son survêtement « baby sport », et le body s'avéra être un mouvement d'acrobatie mémorable de la part du pauvre Saga, il courait dans tous les sens autours de la table en étudiant au mieux les meilleures prises possibles sur le petit asticot et le dit body..... ¼ d'heure plus tard......  
  
P : on y est !! la couche maintenant !!  
  
S : argh...... Saga coucha donc Thalie sur le dios et entrepris d'enlever la couche,etant donné que la miss agittait les jambes  
  
S : t'as vraiment decidé de faire l'andouille aujourd'hui toi !!  
  
T : aga hahahahahahahahha !!!!!!  
  
S :et voila !! elle recommence !! vous voyez comment ele me fait tourner en bopurrique !!!!  
  
P : elle a surtout compris que vous etiez vulnerable face à elle !!! elle en profite !!!  
  
S : quoi !! Mais mais mais chuis pas vulnérable !! Hum !! Voyons j'ai de l'autorité !! Nan mais !! j'ai été grand pope......  
  
T : Aga !!  
  
Oups !!! Euh hem......  
  
P : ne vous inquiétez pas c'est tout à fait normal ! Vous etes un jeune père !! Et puis on n'arrive pas à leur dire non à cet age !! Il faudra seulement vous affirmez quand elle approchera les 1 ans !! Lorsqu'elle va commencer à parler notamment !!  
  
S : ouais !! Plus de cadeau mademoiselle !! (Il est pédiatre ou psychologue celui la ??!!!)  
  
T : ga !! Aga !!! Gyaaaaaaaa !!!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
La face de Saga se ternis soudain à la vue de quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais du se trouver dans la couche à ce moment précis !!!  
  
S : nan !! Nan !! NAN !!!!!!! Elle l'a pas fait ??? Elle l'a pas fait !!!!!!!! noooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le pédiatre éclata de rire Thalie fit de meme  
  
P : pas de panique !!!! J'ai l'habitude !! ça arrive tout le temps !!!  
  
S : bah moi j'ai pas l'habitude !!! (Thalie ça se payera ça !!!) ET TOI T'ES MORTE DE RIRE HEIN ????????  
  
T : aga !!!!!  
  
Apres avoir nettoyé les exploits de miss bébé le pédiatre commença a l'examiner....  
  
P : fichtre elle a de bons réflexes !!!Elle est vive et très éveillée pour son age...combien déjà ??  
  
S : 6 mois !!  
  
P : eh bien jeune fille vous etes épatante !! Elle sera sûrement douée voir surdouée cette petite !!  
  
S : vous croyez ?? (Bah voyons comme si je le savais pas !!)  
  
P : bien niveau vaccins c'est zero chez toi donc tu vas y passer comme tout le monde !!  
  
S : euh ça veut dire une piqure hein ??  
  
P/ c'est ça oui !! Pourquoi elle y est sensible ??  
  
S : je sais pas !! (Mais moi.....)  
  
Le pediatre prepara sa seringue et Thalie ne pu resister à l'envie de s'en saisir  
  
P : nan jeune fillle !! c'est pas un jouet et en plus ça pique !! c'est sur ça va pas te plaire !! Il se mit à l'œuvre et étonnement Thalie ne broncha pas d'un cil !! Saga manqua de tomber dans les pommes et au fur et à mesure que le padiatre approchait la seringue de Thalie il se rongeait les ongles et començait à attaquer les doigt au moment ou le pediatre piqua !! Mais à la surprise de tous.......  
  
P et s : ah bah ça alors !!  
  
P : c'est la première fois !!! Elle a rien dit !! T'en veux une autre ???  
  
T : aga !!  
  
P : ?????? Vraiment épatante !!!  
  
10 min plus tard...  
  
S : je vous dois docteur ???  
  
P : 25 € s'il vous plait  
  
Et au moment ou Saga s'appretait à faire le cheque....  
  
Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
S : bah qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ??  
  
P :les nerfs qui lâchent ??? la douleur ?? Quoi que 10 min après.......  
  
S : nan je sais !! Elle en redemande !!! Ça lui a plu !!! Elle adore les sensations fortes !!!  
  
P : ??????? Euh bah pas de panique princesse tu reviens dans deux mois !!!  
  
T : aga !!! gyaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!  
  
P : vraiment .........  
  
S : epatante !!! au revoir !!!!!  
  
Saga reinstalla Thalie dans la poussette repris son farda et se mis en route pour le sanctuaire......  
  
S : franchement !! T'as rien senti ????  
  
T : aga !! prrtttttt ga !!!!!hahahaha!!!!  
  
S: ouais eh bah moi on m'aurait entendu hurler à l'autre bout du monde!!!crois moi !! C'est sur t'es pas un bébé comme les autres !!!  
  
De retour au sanctuaire Mu : alors ça a été comment ??  
  
S/ c'était.......super.....BOOM !!!!! Saga était tombé dans les pommes !!!  
  
T : Aga ????  
  
M : je crois que ton père a eu son lot d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui !!!!  
  
A suivre...... 


	3. baby nageur

Chapitre 8 :  
  
Par une belle après midi ensoleillée et chaude, nos goldies décidèrent de profiter de la piscine extérieure du grand pope. Imaginez un cadre magnifique haut perché en haut du sanctuaire, surplombant le reste des lieux, avec une vue magnifique...  
  
Shura : eh !! On est pas sur un prospectus ici !!!  
  
Ryu : BAF !!!! C'est qui l'auteur ici !!!???????????  
  
Shura : euh...bah...toi.....  
  
Ryu : correct !!!! Shura !! Vous etes le maillon faible !! AU REVOIR !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shura : nan chuis deg !! Je savait que je pouvais gagner mais elle a été plus forte que moi !!!!  
  
BAF !!!!!!!  
  
Shura : ça va ça va !! je me tais !!!!  
  
Hem veuillez nous excuser de cette interruption momentanée de notre histoire !! Revenons à nos Mü !! Euh à nos moutons !!!!  
  
Je disais à la piscine du grand pope...  
  
Saga : vous vous imaginiez que je vous avais tout révélé !! Hé hé que nenni !! Y a plein de trucs que vous ignorez !! Et je les montrerai pas euh !! nananereuuuuuhhhhhh  
  
Camus ayant été désigné comme maître nageur sauveteur surveillant de baignade, il arborait un magnifique caleçon de bain rouge avec un écusson marqué « bay watch » il surplombait le bassin du haut d'un tabouret surélevé et jouait du sifflet à chaque infraction...  
  
Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!Shura !!! on court pas au bord de la piscine !! Montre l'exemple merde !!!!!  
  
Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!! Aiolia !!!!!!!!!!! on se gratte pas les puces au bord de l'eau !!  
  
Saga avait mis lui aussi son maillot et tenait Thalie dans les bras, elle portait un joli petit maillot rose « le roi lion 2 » avec un petite Kiara sur le devant !!!  
  
Saga : cadeau de sa grande mère !!!  
  
Elle semblait ravie d'être dans l'eau et faisait des patouilles des qu'elle pouvait toucher la flotte !! Imaginez !! Papa est là et tous les tontons aussi !! raaa le pied !!!  
  
Kanon : ya qu'un tonton ici !! Et c'est MOI !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saga : eh bah tonton !! Joue ton rôle !! Tiens la moi !! J'ai une envie pressante !!! Papa revient chérie !! Pipi !!!!  
  
Au moment ou il sortait de l'eau, Aphro fit son apparition dans une tenue qui fit sensation auprès de ses amis. En effet, il portait un maillot féminin deux pièces !! Bikini string jaune,et portait un bonnet de grand mère à grosses fleurs multicolores. Il avait mis ses lunettes de soleil et s'était tartiné d'autobronzant !!  
  
Aphro : salut tout le monde !!!!!!!  
  
Saga : euh Aphro......  
  
A : quelle chaleur !! je vais fondre !!!  
  
S : APHRO !!!!!!!!!  
  
A : quoi !!??  
  
S : euh t'as oublié d'épiler le maillot !!!  
  
Aphro devint soudain aussi rouge que ses roses, il s'éclipsa en 4e vitesse en criant : je reviens !!!! J'ai toujours un gillette sensor Excel pour elle avec moi !! pour nous les hommes !!!!  
  
Tous : t'es sur ??  
  
Pendant ce temps Mü qui se trouvait dans la trajectoire de plongeon d'Aldi fit un piqué sous l'eau lorsque ce dernier lui tomba dessus de tout son poids....il n'y avait plus que de grosses bulles à la surface indiquant la présence du chevalier du bélier.  
  
Mu : blblblbblblupblup !!!!!!!!  
  
Aldi : mamoure ??MAMOURE !!!!!!!!??????? T'es ou ???? Aller sort !!!!! ....euh.......AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAMOURE SE NOIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Camus descendit en trombe de son échelle (Musique d'Alerte à Malibu) I'll be theeeeeeeeeerrrrrrreeeee I'll be theeeeeerrrrrrrrrrreeee  
  
Admirez la scène au ralentit : Camus courant, pectoraux et muscles gonflés sur lesquels on peut admirer quelques gouttes de sueur due à la température ambiante avoisinant les 40°.  
  
Pendant ce temps, DM badigeonna vigoureusement le sol de savon noir......... Camus arriva au niveau de ce dernier et : I'll be theeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRAUSCOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRR  
  
S'en suivit une longue glissade.... Tout d'abords il passa rapidement devant Aiolia et ses puces, puis poursuivit sa course pour arriver près de Shura qui entamait son goûter tartines nutella, de Kanon et Thalie mort de rire , d'Aldi remontant mamoure à la surface par son caleçon de bain, seule chose qu'il remonta d'ailleurs.....et fini sa course dans une colonne malencontreusement placé sur sa trajectoire  
  
BAARRRRKKKK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tous : ouh !!!  
  
Thalie : gaaaaaa !!!! 'Cor !!'Cor !!!!  
  
Camus glissa à ce moment langoureusement le long de la colonne,tomba à terre en laissant quelque unes de ses dents dans la dite colonne  
  
C : geuh ......................bobo !!!!!  
  
DM : alors David Hasseloff ????? C'est plutôt toi qu'il aurait fallu sauver de la vengeance de la colonne arracheuse de dents !!!!! mwahahahahaha !!!!!!!!  
  
Aphro : me voila !!! Quoi !! J'ai loupé quelque chose !!??  
  
Tous : nan juste un match passionnant !!!  
  
Saga : Camus : zero absolu !!!/ colonne : winner !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thalie etait aux ange!!!  
  
S: aller pupuce!! On y va!! Aphro va t'apprendre à nager !! Après tout t'es précoce !! Ça m'étonnerai que t'y arrive pas !! Moi je nage aussi bien..........qu'un fer à repasser !!!!!  
  
A : voila mon petit poisson !!! Ouh elle est trop mimi dans ce maillot !!! Alors les bébés ont un instinct pour la nage !!  
  
S : ah bah moi j'ai du le louper quand il est passe cet instinct !!  
  
A : raaaa !!! ce que je veux dire c'est qu'après 9 mois dans l'eau y a des restes !!  
  
S : bah regarde mon frère !! il en a passé du temps dans l'eau !! et c'est pas pour ça qu'il sais nager !! Il nage aussi bien que moi !! Mais lui c'est comme.....un fer à repasser jumeau !!!!!!!  
  
A : bon bah fer à repasser !!!! Lâche la puce dans l'eau !!!  
  
S : t'es fou !! Elle va se noyer !! Et vu le sauveteur qu'on a......je donne pas chere de sa peau !!!  
  
A : mais tu reste à cote !! T'es là en cas de problème !! Et y en aura pas !! Elle est faite pour nager cette petite !! Tu le dis toi-même !! Elle est douée et super en avance !! Donne la moi !!  
  
S : si tu la noie je t'enfonce moi-même la tête dans le siphon d'évacuation des eaux !!!!!!  
  
A : si tu veux !!!!  
  
Aphro la lâcha et Thalie instinctivement se mit à battre des mains et es pieds !!  
  
S : aaaahhh elle nage !! Elle nage !! Z'avez vu les gars !! Elle nage !! Mon poussin à moi !! Mon petit canard en sucre d'orge !!! Ma fille à moi, ma fierté personnelle !!!!  
  
A : tu crois pas que t'exagère !! Qu'est ce que ça va être quand elle va marcher !!!  
  
S : attend d'être mère à ton tour avant de te moquer !!!Boite à sardines !!!!! Tu crois que je peux l'amener plus loin ??  
  
A : mais bien sur tu reste à cote quand même !!  
  
Il s'éloigna et avait désormais de l'eau au niveau du caleçon. Thalie suivait d'un air ravi, sans fatiguer et ponctuait ses mouvements de « gyaaaa »  
  
S'approchant de son papa, elle battait des mains la tête plongée sous l'eau ,éclaboussent Saga, complètement gaga et fier quand le visage de celui-ci se crispa de douleur......  
  
Thalie dans son enthousiasme heurta la partie sensible de l'anatomie de son papa qui ne mit pas longtemps à hurler son malheur..  
  
S : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! elle m'a estropié !!!! raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bobo à donf !!!!!  
  
Aphro récupérant Thalie: ton service 3 pièces en à pris un coup on dirait !! mwahaha !!!  
  
S : reeeuuuuhh nannn tu crois ???? Gaaa ça tue !!!!!! Pourquoi toujours moi chérie hein ?? Tu peux pas t'en prendre aux autres ?? À Shura par exemple !!!!  
  
Shura : pardon ?? Tu dis ?? Moi au moins j'ai pas une descendance catastrophe, hurlante, bavante et chiarde compremettant l'avenir sexuel de son propre père (ça on en est même pas sur !!) les femmes.....aucuns respect !!!!! Tain mais en plus on leur a donné le droit de vote !! Fatale erreur !!!!  
  
Thalie se débattit tant et tant que Aphro la remit à l'eau !! Elle se dirigea vers Shura !! Une aura dorée se forma autours d'elle et elle décocha un coup dans les précieuses de ce dernier qui hurla :  
  
Shura : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Saga : niark !!!!! prenant Thalie dans les bras, je t'adore toi !!!! Même si tu me les casse au sens propre comme au figuré, je t'adore !!!! smak !  
  
T : aga !!  
  
Mü émergeant à la surface, arborant une belle couleur bleuté violacée : argg geuh....uine déesse feministe ????? Héra ???? fiouuuuuuuu BOUM.........mamoure dans les vapes  
  
Tous : tain il a bu une sacree tasse !!  
  
Aldi lui fesant les mouvement de respiration, Mü crachant le surplus d'eau ingurgitée.....  
  
Dm : ouais une tasse au lait de vache !!!!!!mwahahahhahahha !!!!!!! 


	4. au s'cour v'là ma mère!

Chapitre 9  
  
Brèves de boites aux lettres......  
  
Saga en caleçon, cheveux ébouriffés : lut' Dm !!A va ??  
  
DM à peine réveillé mais d'une humeur joviale : salut !! Chaude matinée hein !! Tain on va encore crever cet aprèm !!Raaa le rêve !! Je vais pouvoir buller comme un crabe dans l'eau !! Depuis la fin de la guerre c'est fou ce que je peux rien faire de mes journées !! Sorti de l'astiquage quotidien de l'armure, la préparation de la bouffe et un peu de ménage de temps en temps je vois ce que je pourrai foutre d'autre !! Nan je te le dis !! Le glandage !! Y a rien de mieux !! Un crabe dans l'eau les pinces en éventail !!!  
  
S : eh !! Moi aussi la routine !!Mis a part Thalie mais je commence à avoir la main !! Je' deviens un pro !!  
  
Dm : paré pour le 2e alors !!  
  
S : raaa non merci !! Une c'est déjà suffisant !! Surtout que celle la a un tempérament de feu !!!!  
  
Dm : hé !! Elle est gémeaux !!!! Elle a de qui tenir !!  
  
S : c'est pas ma fille !!!  
  
Dm : y avait longtemps que tu me l'avais pas sortie celle là !!!! Raaaa merde tain encore une facture !!! Chuis maudit !!! C'est à croire que je les attire !! EDF me lâche pas !! Pourtant je consomme pas.......les salauds !! Bon vais y aller !! J'ai une journée de glandage intensif qui m'attend !!Et rien ni personne ne pourra l'empêcher !!  
  
Soudain.....  
  
ANGELO !!!!!!!!!! MIO FILIO !!!!!!!!!!!!! DANS MES BRAS QUE YE T'EMBRASSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dm dont la mâchoire plus bas que terre semblait n'être plus en mesure d'être remontée, resta hébété devant ce bruit sourd qui venait de résonner...... Shura qui arrivait à ce moment aux boites aux lettres s'approcha de DM lui referma la mâchoire en disant : ferme la bouche tu vas avaler une mouche !!!!  
  
(Petit corbeau à la city hunter qui passe : croa croa croa)  
  
DM l'air décomposé, abruti, ahuri regarda fixement devant lui en direction du vacarme et laissa tomber :..................................MAMAN ???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
2 secondes plus tard......  
  
SAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PEVIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* * (mon fils, mon chéri....merci Mi pour les cours de grec ^__^)  
  
Saga, tout aussi hébété et ahuri : Dm !!Tu vois ce que je vois ??  
  
DM toujours aussi décomposé : hinhin !!  
  
S : c'est ....ta mère...avec la mienne ???!!!! o_0  
  
DM : avec la mienne......  
  
Les deux se regardent soudain et : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shura se tournant vers DM : Angélo ????!!!!.........petit cachottier va !!!!  
  
Les 2 mères posèrent alors leur paquetage composé de 4 sacs de voyage bourré à bloc, 2 vanity et 3 valises à roulettes.......chacune (imaginez le truc......°_0) pour se précipiter dans les bras de leurs fils respectifs....les deux étant toujours sous le choc.....  
  
La mère de Saga, une grecque de pure souche depuis plusieurs générations,atteingnant facile les 2 mètres de diamètre pour environ 1m20 de haut,affublée d'un tee shirt Disney land Paris,d'un bob blanc à l'effigie du Club Med sauta au cou de son fils, manquant de peu de le renverser !!!! Saga n'eut que le temps de la rattraper et de se stabiliser au prix d'un énorme effort.  
  
Mme Papadhópoulos (le nom de cette charmante dame) engagea la première la conversation !! -alors mon fils !!!!Tu trouve pas que ta maman a maigrit ??  
  
Saga rouge écarlate, à bout de souffle : euh..Si si maman.....arg...arrr ...oui...des doigts de pieds....  
  
Mme P : raaa fils indigne !! Comment tu causes à ta mère !! Moi qui t'ai mise au monde !! Nourri, protéger...raaa aucun respect !! Tu vas voir !!(Lui tire l'oreille)  
  
S : aieaieaieaieaiae !!!!!Désolé maman !! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !! Aie aie aie !! Pitié pitié !!!!  
  
Mme P : j'aime mieux ça !!!! Où est ton frère ??  
  
S : au cap Sounion !!  
  
Mme P : mais je croyais qu'il détestait l'eau !!!  
  
Saga toujours avec sa mère dans les bras : bah faut croire qu'il a changé d'avis depuis....hem (grosse goutte)  
  
Shura de son coté n'en pouvait plus !! Il pleurait de rire et se roulait par terre en se tenant les cotes : mwahahahahahahahahaha Angélo !!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA assez pitié j'en peux plus !!!!  
  
DM se retourna vers lui et leva l'index au ciel  
  
Sh : ça va ça va.....ça te va bien......hem...héhéhéhé.....te fâche pas......Angélo !!! DM : seiki.....  
  
Mais DMfut interrompu par mme Di Marco de la Francesca de Milano (sa mère quoi !!) : Angélo di Marco de la Francesca de Milano !!!! Mon fils !!!! Ma qué yé soui contente de te voir !! Que ty est beau mon fils !!! Ma tout le portrait de son père !!!!!  
  
Shura se relevant en pouffant encore de rire : et ça rentre sur ta carte d'identité tout ça ???  
  
DM lui faisant signe en passant le doigt sur la gorge : toi.....crrrrrrrr  
  
Shura : j'ai rien dit ^___^, j'y vais !!! Y a ...ma glace qui va refroidir !!!  
  
Saga en posant sa mère au sol : mais qu'est ce que vous fichez là toutes les deux ???  
  
Mme P : on revient d'un voyage organisé avec Luchia (mme di Marco......etc....), on est allées à Corfou alors on s'est dit si on passait leur faire un petit coucou !!!! Ça nous change du voyage parce que faut voir !!!  
  
Mme DM (ça ira plus vite à écrire hein !!) ma qué oui !!! Ah ces hôtels !! Qu'est ce qu'on y est mal !! Ma l'horreur !!! Et poui la nourritour est infecte !! Ma qué ça né vaut pas les pasta de sa Mama !!! Hein Angélo ????  
  
DM eut un haut de cœur au mot « pasta » : euh ...si Mama!!!  
  
Saga : ya un truc qui me chiffonne tout de même !!! Comment vous etes entrées ?? C'est impossible pour des non chevaliers de pénétrer au Sanctuaire......alors comment avez-vous fait ???  
  
* Flash Back*  
  
2h plus tôt à l'entrée du Sanctuaire...  
  
garde1 : halte !! On ne passe pas !! Ceci est une enceinte sacrée !! Seuls les chevaliers d'Athéna peuvent y pénétrer !!  
  
Mme P : Mais mon fils est Grand Pope !!!!!  
  
garde1 : on a plus de Grand pope depuis 2 ans ma petite dame !!  
  
Mme P : le saligaut il a été viré !!!!!!  
  
garde2 : nan c'est le greluche....euh....Athéna qui a repris le contrôle !!!!  
  
Mme P : raaa je lui avait dis que tuer Shion c'était pas une bonne idée !!! Je lui avait dit : mon fils mieux vaut s'adresser à Dieu plutôt qu'à ses apôtres !! Bute Athéna directement !!!  
  
Mme Dm : ma il l'a pas fait ???  
  
Mme P : nan y a un abruti de dernière minute qui s'en ai mêlé !!!!  
  
Garde : là je vous suit ma p'tite dame !! C'était une belle erreur!!! Mais on passe pas quand même !!  
  
Mme P : alors au fait ton fils...il t'a montré comment il travaille ??  
  
Mme Dm : ma si !! Alors loui il fait comme ça « ha ha ha ha vague d'Hadès vague d'Hadès !!!  
  
Se créent alors les cercles d'hades et le premier garde est alors aspiré !!!!  
  
Mme Dm : et le tien alors ??  
  
Mme P : lui ?? il fait comme ça !! Enfin les deux font comme ça !! Ah que veux tu les jumeaux fonctionnent ensembles !! Quoi qu'on fasse !!! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !!!!  
  
Une explosion retentit et le second garde disparaît lui aussi !!  
  
Mme P : aaahh j'en suis fière de mes fils !!  
  
* Fin du Flash Back*  
  
Saga : on va se faire tuer par l'administration !!!!!! Saori va jamais avaler ça !!!!!!  
  
DM la tête entre les mains : m'en parle pas !! J'ai déjà un loyer de retard !! Elle va pas me louper !!!  
  
Mme P : alors Saga !!!! Ma petite-fille !!! Ou est elle ma petite merveille !! La fierté de la famille !! Mais la mère tu me l'as pas présenté !! Et qu'est qu'elle fait et....  
  
Saga : maman !!! Thalie dors !!  
  
Au même moment : ouiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn  
  
S : elle dort plus -__-°  
  
Mme P : attend !! tu veux dire que tu l'as laissée toute seule ?????????? FILS INDIGNE !!!!!!! CRETIN HELLENISTE !!!!!! ABRUTI !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saga : mais mais mais .....(Tremblant devant sa mère celle-ci le tirant par l'oreille) aie aie iaeiaie !!!!!!  
  
Mme P : aller avance et dépêche toi !!!! Honte à toi !! C'est comme ça que je t'ai élevé !!! Tu n'as pas plus de cervelle que ton père tient !!!!  
  
S : aie aie aie oui Maman !!! Mais arreteeeeeuuuuuuuhhh ça fait maleuuuuuuhhhh !!! Aie !!!!  
  
Mme Dm affublée du même tee shirt que sa copine, portant une casquette avec les oreilles de Mickey : ma qué tou est sour qué tu manges mon fils !!!! Ty est pas malade au moins !! Yé té trouve un peu palot !! Ma il était temps que ta Mama s'occupe de toi !!! Yé vé té faire des bonnes pasta italiannas !!! tu vas retrouver la forme avec ça !!!!!  
  
DM Mama : je me sens très bien (jusqu'à ton arrivée !! soupir !!)  
  
Mme Dm : aller aide moi fils !! Prend des sacs !!  
  
DM : euh...Mama !! Tu te souviens que j'habite au 4 eme sans ascenseur ! T'aurais pu faire...léger !!!  
  
Mme DM : ma c'est les affaires que pour deux semaines !!  
  
DM : à lui-même : tain qu'est ce que ça doit être quand elle part un mois !!! MAMA MIA !!!!!  
  
Il prit alors les 2 sacs dans une main, 2 autres sur le dos, 2 vanity dans l'autre main et une valise à roulette entre les dents...  
  
Mme Dm : ça va Angélo ?? C'est pas trop lourd ?? Ma ty est gentil d'aider ta Mama  
  
DM : nan nan c'est rien Mama, vas y montes !!!! Je te rejoins...dans 2 h.......  
  
Shura au loin mort de rire : ANGELO MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!  
  
DM par connexion inter cosmos : tu es mort tu es mort tu es mort !!!!!  
  
Shura : mort de rire oui !! Moi aussi je t'aime .........ANGELO !!!!!  
  
DM/ si tu parle je t'arrache la langue, je te la cloue sur le nez et je te noie dans l'évier avec du Paic citron !!!!  
  
Shura : ahh moi j'utilise Mir vinaigre de framboise qui décrasse la vaisselle à la vitesse de la lumière !!!!  
  
DM / c'est moi qui vais te décrasser si tu parles !!!!  
  
Shura : bon je te laisse !! Ya Aphro qui fait une merguez party !!! (Chante sur l'air des Musclés) c'est la merguez merguez party !!!!!!  
  
Alberich : on m'a appelé ??  
  
Mme Dm : ma Angélo tu traîne !! Faut faire du sport mon fils !!!  
  
DM : adieu journée à buller........ (Soupir) 


	5. je craque, tu craques, il craque, nous c...

Chapitre 10  
  
SAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FILS INDIGNE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST COMME CA QUE TU ELEVES TA FILLE ????????? DANS UN TEL BORDEL ?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saga : mais mais mais mama.....  
  
Mme P : Y A PAS DE MAIS QUI TIENNE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TU VAS ME RANGER CE TEMPLE IMMEDIATEMENT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S : euh vi .....  
  
Mme P : TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!!!!!!!! ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arrive à ce moment Kanon, plein d'entrain et de fort bonne humeur.....  
  
K : lut' frangin !!!!! (Embrassant Thalie juchée dans sa chaise haute) alors la nièce, on est réveillée, faut dire que l'on t'entend de loin ^__^° Alors !! Mais grouille mon vieux !!  
  
Saga bégayant nerveusement devant son frère qui visiblement n'avait pas remarqué la présence de sa mère : hem....Ka ...Kanon.....y a...  
  
Kanon fouillant dans le frigo: t'as foutu ou tes budweiser ???  
  
S : Kanon !!! hem.....y a....  
  
K: hé bé!!! C'est la finale de la ligue!!! Asgard/ Sanctuaire !!!!!!!!!!! Ça se loupe pas !!!!  
  
Le dit Kanon ne prêtait toujours pas attention aux propos de son jumeau, visiblement sur le point de faire une attaque, d'une, de par le fait que sa mère observait la scène bouillonnant de rage, et de deux parce qu'elle le retenait d'une poigne de fer par le lobe de l'oreille depuis maintenant 10 bonnes minutes.......  
  
S : Kanon... y a...  
  
K : y'a quoi !!!  
  
Il se retourna et ses belles joues roses virèrent instantanément au blanc passé au lavage avec le nouvel OMO qui lave plus blanc que blanc !!Il balbutia entre 2 deglutissement : ma...ma....MAMA !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mme P : KANOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN PEVIMOUUUUUUUUUUU PHILAKIA PHILAKIA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kanon se retrouva alors le visage entre les mains de sa mère qui lui pinçait les joues tout en lui agitant la tête de tous les cotés. Le pauvre Kanon commençait à avoir le mal de mer.......  
  
Mme P : aaaaaaaa comme tu as grandiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
K : bonjour Mama !!! -___- °  
  
Mme P : alors comme ça tu passes tes journées à rien faire !!!!!!! À part le foot et la bière ???? C'est tout ce que tu fais ?? FILS INDIGNE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S : eh bé comme ça on sera deux ^__^ (niark)  
  
Kanon par télépathie : tais toi ou je lui raconte tes problèmes de schizophrénie !!!!!  
  
Saga par télépathie : et moi je lui dis tout de tes magouilles sur Julian Solo !! Tu sais qu'elle est fan !!!  
  
Mme P : C est comme ça que je vous ai élevés ?? RANGEZ MOI CE TEMPLE TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S et k : gloups...oui mama  
  
Retrouvons DM.......  
  
Shura : nan nan ...Angelo !!!! C'est Angelo !!!  
  
DM : CA VA !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sh : niéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé !!!  
  
BAFFE !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sh : AIE !!! Mais nan pourquoi !!!!!!  
  
Ryu : mais si pourquoi !!!!  
  
Hem !! Comme je disais, retrouvons Dm en proie à de gros soucis lui aussi........  
  
DM devant chez Aldi qui arrosait ses géraniums : raaaaaah arf arf geuh reuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh  
  
Aldi : ouh là ouh là !!!! Eh bé tu pars en voyage ??  
  
DM : nan ma mère vient de débarquer !!  
  
A : hein ?? Mais comment elle a fait pour entrer ??  
  
DM : trop long à t'expliquer !! Va lire le chapitre précèdent tu comprendras !! Et de plus celle de Saga et Kanon est aussi ici !!!  
  
A : alors c'est ça les 2 furies que j'ai vu passer ?? La vache !! Elles ont la pêche dis moi !!!! Même les bronzes sont pas montés si vite !! Euh si la fois ou on leur a dit que Saori débarquait pour leur présenter sa nouvelle collec de maillots de bain........historique ce moment...  
  
DM : ouais...c'est bien tout ça mais....  
  
Mme DM : ANGELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DM : gnnnnnnnn .....Faut que j'y aille !!  
  
Plus loin (et environ 2 h plus tard après avoir fait causette avec Saga et Kanon, tout en essayant d'éviter les nombreux meubles et objets qui fusaient hors du temple des gémeaux)  
  
DM : si mama me voila...j'arrive.....  
  
Mme Dm : ma Angelo filio mio, Saga il a oune fille !!!! Qu'est ce qué tou attend ?? Tou as oune copine ?? 23 ans il sérait peut être temps de t'y mettre !!! Hmm ? T4Y EST PAS PD MON FILS ???? Ma qué si tou mé dis ça jé mé tou tout de suite !!!!  
  
Dm : je le suis !!  
  
Mme Dm : QUOI ???????  
  
DM : hem je disais que je le suis...en train de chercher une copine.......hem....  
  
Mme Dm : et ??  
  
DM : et quoi ??  
  
Mme Dm : comment elle s'appelle ??  
  
DM : (trouver une réponse !! vite !!) euh euh Shina !!!!!!! C'est ça !! Shina !!!!!! (si elle sait ça elle me tue !!!)  
  
Salut DM !!!  
  
DM faillit s'étrangler (et s'écrouler sous le poids des bagages) à la vue de la dite Shina qui venait à passer par là ....  
  
DM : ha haha ha Shina !!! Quelle surprise !!!!! Lui chuchotant : joue le jeu ou je suis mort !!! A voix haute : Mama !!!! Voila Shina !!!! Ma co... copine !!!!!!  
  
Shina lui lança un regard que même si ses yeux avaient été revolver, Dm serait mort  
  
Sh : quoi ????????  
  
DM le regard suppliant : per la Madonna !! Au'scour !!! Steuplaiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt  
  
Sh : ah oui......bonjour.......chéri.... (Tu me le payeras) Tout en le saluant elle l'enlaça et lui pinça vigoureusement les fesses  
  
DM : gnnn !!!!!!! Hem !! Ça va... héhéhé..........  
  
Shina lui labourant le dos de ses ongles pointus: tu penseras à venir me voir avec ta mère !! Hmm ???  
  
DM : ggggggouiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!! Avec joie !! (Je la hais je la hais je la hais)  
  
Shina : bon je te laisse trésor !! J'ai à faire !!  
  
Elle lui broya le poignet au moment ou elle l'embrassa et lui écrasa le pied avant de partir.  
  
DM : KYAAAAAAAAAA..............oups !!  
  
Mme DM : ma ça va pas Angelo ??  
  
DM : si si les douleurs de la séparation !! Hé hé !!!! Et de l'amour !!  
  
Mme Dm : elle est charmante !!!!......hmm quel amour !! Torride..... Bestial........mon fils, tou est bien oun italiano !!!!! Tou as lé sang chaud !!!! Comme ton père...........le salaud !!!  
  
DM : °___O   
  
Chez Saga .....Où plutôt ce qui reste du temple après la tempête Papadhópoulos mère.........  
  
Kanon à son frère : mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de l'inviter ??  
  
S : que dalle !! Elle s'est invité toute seule !! en mettant la moitié du sanctuaire à saq par-dessus le marché !!!! J'aurais jamais du lui montrer comment je bossais !!!  
  
K : quoi ????????  
  
S : rien !!!  
  
Mme P : SAGAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S : gloups !!.......oui mama !!!!!! Qu'est ce qu'elle veut encore !!??  
  
Mme P : ou est ma petite fille ???  
  
S : oups je l'avais oublié avec tout ça !! Euh bah dans son parc , je l'y est mise tout à l'heure !! Je vais te la chercher......  
  
Il court en 4e vitesse et........  
  
S : Thalie ??!!!!!!!!! Kyaaaaaaa elle s'est encore barree !! Note à moi- même : ne plus jamais la laisser regarder les razmokets !!!!  
  
Par télépathie à son frere : elle s'est fait la malle !! encore !!!!! sa vitesse se developpe trop vite !! elle atteind deja la vitesse du son !!!!  
  
K de même : euh bah arrange toi pour que mama le sache pas !! Et demerde toi pour la retrouver !! sinon j'irai fleurir ta tombe mon frère !!! tu préfères quoi ?? les chrysanthèmes ou les pensées ??  
  
S : te les ferait bouffer tes fleurs moi !! Et par la racine si tu n'occupes pas mama pendant que je cherche le phénomène !! je me doute bien d'où elle !!! Alors débrouille toi pour que mama n'aille pas dans la salle ou je range ma pandora box !!  
  
K : mais elle l'a pas découverte ??  
  
S : nan !!! Salle spéciale que seule un cosmos de chevalier d'or peut ouvrir !!!!  
  
K : donc Thalie a le niveau !!! Euh tu crois qu'ils font des armures taille bébé ??  
  
S : rassure moi !! Ils t'ont adopté les parents ??  
  
K : enfin elle y tient à son doudou !!  
  
S : tu parles !! Elle m'a fait 2 empruntes de molaires !!!!  
  
Sur ce il arriva à la dite pièce et découvrit Thalie qui commençait à baver sur son « doudou » tout en le mâchouillant  
  
T : aga ??  
  
S : oui eh bah lâche ça !!! Y a ta grand-mère qui est là !!! Et si tu veux pas te retrouver orpheline d'ici ce soir tache de te tenir à carreau !! Et on reparlera de ta fugue plus tard mademoiselle !!!  
  
T : aga haha haha !!!!  
  
S : c'est ça marre toi !!  
  
Il revient auprès de sa mère sur le point de démonter l'oreille de son jumeau.....  
  
K : itai (ça veut dire « aie « en jap') itai ta tatatatai mama steuplait il arrive !! Le vla tiens !!! Aiieeeeeeeeee !!!!!!  
  
S : mama je te present Thalie !  
  
Thalie l'air interrogateur s'accrocha au tee shirt de son papa, reluquant de la tete au pied l'inconnue qui lui faisait face.....elle n'eut que le temps d'arriver au genou que......  
  
Mme P : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH PEVIMOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PHILAKIA PHILAKIA PHILAKIA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elle est superbe Saga !!!!!!!!!!! Mon fils que je suis fière !!! Elle a le visage des Papadhópoulos !!!!!!!!!!!!! TOUT TON PORTRAIT !!!!!!!! Donne la moi !!!!!!!!!  
  
S : aller chérie !! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer !!!  
  
Retournons voir comment DM s'en sort avec sa mama.......  
  
DM : oui bah merci le cadeau !!!!!!!!  
  
PAF !!!!!!!! Pardon ??  
  
DM : bah oui quoi !! J'aurai préféré une horde de spectres d'Hadès, ou des ados en furie plutôt que ça !!!!  
  
Ryu : je fais ce que je veux (avec mes cheveux !!) c'est MOI qui écrit !!!!!!!C'est MA fic !!!!!!!!  
  
DM : pfffff pourquoi toujours moi !!!  
  
Ryu : te plaint pas d'habitude c'est Shiryu qui ramasse !!!  
  
Shiryu : raaaaaaaaa la paix !! Les vacances........ (Soupir de bienheureux)  
  
Mme DM : ANGELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ma tou va pas laisser ta mère dehors non ??  
  
DM : nan !! J'arrive !!!  
  
Le visage déjà fatigué de DM se crispa davantage quand il réalisa qu'il lui fallait chercher ses clés, évidemment celles-ci se trouvaient au fond de sa poche de pantalon mais chargé comma il était, il craignait qu'en posant les valises qu'il avait dans les mains, l'équilibre établit avec les sacs se trouvant sur son dos ne soit rompu et qu'il ne se retrouve 4 étages plus bas........  
  
DM :.............et merde................  
  
Prudemment il posa les valises, et réussi à se maintenir, mais une petite bourrasque vint à souffler......... DM sentit ses pieds décoller du sol et son corps tomber à la renverse.........................s'en suivit une loooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnngue chute..........  
  
DM entre 2 rebondissements dans les escaliers: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH *boum* AAAHHHH *boum* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH  
  
Il passa devant Saga et Kanon ahuris, puis devant Aldebarrant qui arrosait à présent ses rosiers  
  
Aldi : tu pars en camping ????!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DM dégringolant : j't'emmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrde !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et enfin devant un Mamoure repassant son linge  
  
Mu : « aller plus haut aller plus haut..... »  
  
Dm arrivant comme un boulet de canon : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH  
  
Mu : bah quoi !!! C'est « aller plus bas » ??  
  
DM finit enfin sa course encastré dans la boite aux lettres d'Aphro, entre deux pubs L'OREAL....  
  
DM : parce que je le vaut bien !!!!  
  
Au loin.....  
  
Shura : strike !!!!  
  
DM : ta gueule !!!  
  
Sh : s'cuse moi Angelo !!!!!  
  
DM toujours dans sa boite : je vais craquer.......si si je sens que je vais craquer !!! JE CRAQUE !!!!!!!!  
  
Mme Papadhópoulos poussa un cri proche du hurlement bestial d'une femelle en chaleur, en tendant les bras vers une Thalie fermement cramponnée à son papa....... Mm P se saisit de sa petite fille et commença une séquence de « à dada sur mon bidet », Thalie changea alors de couleur et passa du rose au vert pale..........  
  
Geuh..............BEUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRK  
  
(Je vous mets les détails ???) Oui le bledichef chocolat céréale était repartit du fond des entrailles de Thalie dans un long voyage vers l'extérieur, et plus précisément sur la choucroute qui servait de cheveux à sa grand mère  
  
Mme P : elle est fragile cette petite !! Comment tu l'élèves Saga !!!!! Tu as jamais été comme ça !!  
  
S : normal c'est Kanon qui degueulait à ma place !!!!  
  
K : hein ?? Normal !!! C'est toi qui me fichais tes doigts au fond de la gorge !!  
  
S: è__é  
  
K : grrrrrrrrrr  
  
S : bon euh ...mama.....hem....je crois ...faut que je la change là !! Elle va plus tenir très longtemps là !!  
  
Mme P : tu prends ta mère pour une imbécile !! J'ai élevé des jumeaux mon fils !!! 2 en même temps !!! C'est pas rien !!! Alors laisse moi faire !! Montre moi ou se trouve le matos !!!  
  
S : euh....  
  
Mme P le prit par l'oreille....OU ??????  
  
S : aie aieiaeaie...la bas...aie  
  
Thalie au bord des larmes, prête à exploser, regarda son papa réduit à l'impuissance face à cette chose velue et touffue...lui......le super papa qui se laissait asperger de Guigoz et repeindre le portrait avec des morceaux de Bledichef jambon carottes.  
  
Lui qui avait toujours été là pour elle l'abandonnait subitement aux mains d'une inconnue....... Saga ne le remarqua pas, ou plutôt ne le vit pas, pas plus que sa mère, mais une aura dorée s'était formée autours de Thalie......toutefois...........  
  
K : hmmmm bizarre.........  
  
S : quoi ???  
  
K : tu le sens pas ??  
  
S : quoi ?? L'odeur de la couche de Thalie ?? Si très bien !!  
  
K : nan autre chose !!!  
  
S : le parfum immonde de Maman ??  
  
K : nan...on dirait........une cosmoenergie.......  
  
S : t'as rêvé !!!  
  
K : possible..........  
  
Pendant ce temps, Thalie, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, se mit en tête de pourrir le groove de cette tortionnaire. Elle commença par déverser le contenu des chutes du Niagara au moment même ou mme Papadhópoulos retira la couche....  
  
Mme P : petite coquine va !!!  
  
T : ga......pfffffffffff  
  
Puis elle balança tout objet qui lui passait par la main, couche sale, talc, lait de toilette, et joujoux en tout genre.....  
  
Mme P : mais tu es vive toi !!! Comme ton père !! Une dominante !!  
  
T : (soupir énervé)  
  
Elle s'agita durant 5 min mais du déclarer forfait devant l'impeccable maîtrise de son bourreau  
  
Thalie dépitée : ga !!  
  
Midi tapante, faisons un tour chez Dm...........  
  
Mme Dm : ANGELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Au loin.  
  
Shura : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA............Angelo......(essuie une tite larme ) snif.....trop bon......  
  
DM : si Mama, j'arrive !!! (par telepathie) tu es mort !!  
  
Sh de même : oui oui oui , (chante), « je suis rital et je le reste !! Et dans le verbe et dans le geste..... »  
  
DM : je te hais !!!  
  
Sh : ti amo.......redis moi ti amo........  
  
DM : KYAAAAAAAA JE LE HAIS !!!!!!!!!!!! JE VAIS LE TUER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mme Dm : ANGELO !!!!!!!!!!!! Tu lé toura plou tard !!!! Pour l'instant tou vas té laver les mains et tou viens manger !!!! ILLICO PRESTO !!!!!!!!!!  
  
DM : si Mama...................  
  
Shura sur un air de Jordy : c'est dur dur d'être un DM !! Viens ici touche pas ça reste assis vas pas là !!! Patati et patata !!!!  
  
DM : faites moi penser de lui pourrir la vie dans l'au delà, quand j'serai mort !! nan pasque à ce rythme là.........la mère, la copine de la mère et L'AUTRE TORDU !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shura sur un air de Johnny : je ne suis qu'un fou....un fou....mais par amour......  
  
DM : OH !!! Tu bosses pour Plamandon ou quoi!!!??? C'est quoi la prochaine comédie musicale ?? « Shura au pays des merveilles » ou tous sur orbite », deux destinations qui t'attendent si tu la FERMES PAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shura sur un autre air de Jordy : Angelo, c'est mon copain à moi !!!! ^^  
  
DM : j'abandonne....  
  
Mme Dm : tiens mon fils ! Mange les bonnes pastas de ta Mama !!! Bolo, carbonnara, trois fromages et saumon....  
  
DM : chers weblecteurs......vous aller assister en direct à un repas typique italien...petits mangeurs s'abstenir......ça c'est juste l'entrée.....  
  
Sh : des pâtes des pâtes...oui mais des Panzanis !!!!  
  
DM : VA FENCULOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mme Dm : Angelo !!!! Ma comment tou parle à tes amis !!! A shura : SIGNOR SHURA VOUS AVEZ MANGE ????  
  
Sh : euh ....nan madame !!  
  
Mme Dm/ eh bé venez !!! y en a assez pour 3 !!  
  
Dm : là on va rire....  
  
Mme Dm : toi mange tes pastas !!!  
  
DM : si mama !!!  
  
Sh : gna gna gna !!  
  
DM : oui oui !! ris tant que tu veux !! Tu riras moins dans 10 min !!  
  
Effectivement.....10 min plus tard......  
  
Sh : reuuuuhh chui blindé !!!  
  
DM : c'était juste l'entrée biquette !!  
  
Sh : tu plaisantes là ??  
  
DM le visage impassible mais mort de rire intérieurement : est ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ??  
  
Sh : Madre de dio !!!!  
  
1h après sue le palier du 4eme temple...  
  
DM : aller Shushu !! à la revoyure hein !!!  
  
Shura dont le bouton du jean venait de lâcher: ouais ouais....hic!  
  
DM : t'es venu à pied ??  
  
Sh : c'te question !! Évidement !!  
  
DM : ah bon !! Bah alors bon courage !! Durant 6 étages t'auras largement le temps de digérer ^^  
  
Sh levant le nez en direction du 10eme étage : ooooohhh kami samaaaaaaaa......naaaaaan pas les escalieeeeerrrrrrrrs !!!!!!!  
  
DM : ta faute si t'habite si haut !! Mais c'est vrai...les chèvres aiment l'altitude^^  
  
Sh : grrrrrrrr  
  
DM : nan les biquettes font bèèèèèè !!!!  
  
Sh : je te hais !!  
  
DM : moi aussi moi aussi ^^^  
  
Environs 1 semaine plus tard, après plusieurs crises de nerfs, séquences de cris aigus et quelques dizaines de kilos en plus, DM se sentait littéralement lessivé et vidé de toute force. Sa mère lui portait sur les nerfs et depuis son arrivée l'enfer lui semblait être un havre de paix, mais terrorisé par sa seule présence, il refusait l'idée même d'aborder le sujet du départ, de peur qu'elle ne fasse une éruption volcanique digne du Vésuve et de l'Etna dans leurs meilleurs jours, il craignait de voir le sanctuaire enseveli sous des montagnes de pastas carbonnara !! (Dans des accès de rages mme Dm se mettait aux fourneaux en vue de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose !!) DM profita d'un moment de répit pour filer aux boites aux lettres, il était presque sur d'y trouver Saga et Kanon, eux même dans un état de détresse face à une mere aussi possesive qu'envahissante.  
  
DM mine fatiguée et desesperee :.........................  
  
S et K : ..................ah................toi aussi...........  
  
DM : ou est ta fille Saga ??  
  
S : avec ma mère, et c'est pas ma fille !  
  
DM : y avait longtemps !!..........alors ??  
  
Long silence et brise de vent renforçant ce même silence...........soudain.......  
  
S : J'EN PEUX PLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!! Hier elle a inspecté mes feuilles d'impôt histoire de voir si j'élevais ma fille convenablement !! Avant hier elle a nettoyé 15 fois le temple, a rangé 45 fois mes tiroirs et ceux de Thalie, après ses 19 lessives et ses 12 passages d'aspirateur dans chaque pièce, mention spécial au tapis du salon qui a eut droit à 17 passages.......OUIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN EN PEUX PLUUUUUUS !!!!!!!  
  
K : m'en parle pas !!! Elle a retapé le cap Sounion à fond !!! Et a repeint entièrement mon appart', et même séance de ménage pour moi aussi !!  
  
S : aujourd'hui elle fait une moussaka, et quand elle prépare ça elle fout tout le monde dehors pour pas être dérangée !! Alors voila !! Foutu hors de ma propre maison !!!  
  
K : et le pire c'est qu'on sait jamais quand elle finit !! Ça peut prendre des heures ! J'avoue que c'est exquis !! Mais quand, même !!  
  
DM : je vous dirais bien de venir chez moi mais Shura en a déjà fait l'expérience la semaine dernière et je crois qu'il a toujours pas digéré au sens propre comme au figuré !!  
  
Au loin, dans le 10eme temple : beuuuuuhhhh.............burps !  
  
Dm : enfin vous savez la mienne c'est pareil !! Elle court tellement partout qu'elle dérange tout, du coup elle m'engueule en me disant de tout ranger et comme ma manière de ranger lui plait pas elle me fout dehors en prétextant que je sais rien faire de mes dix doigts et du coup elle range tout en râlant !!!  
  
K : on dirait maman !!  
  
S : y a pas !! Faut qu'on s'en débarrasse !! Faut les renvoyer très loin d'ici avant que ma 2eme personnalité ne prenne le dessus !!  
  
K : je doute fort qu'elle s'en sorte aussi mieux que nous !!  
  
S : chiche !! Les cheveux de Saga virèrent au gris et la mal repris alors ses droits.......Saga hurla alors : MAMAAAAAA JE NE LE DIRAIS QU'UNE FOIS.......JE..........  
  
Mme P : Sagaaaaaaaa fils indigne comment tu parles à ta mère !! Excuse toi sur le champ mal élevé que tu es !! Mama mia mais qui c'est qui m'a flanqué un fils pareil !!! ALORS !!! J'ATTENDS !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saga gris : euh.....elle m'a pourri mon groove !!! A Saga : tain coriace la bougresse bah demerde toi hein !! Ta folle furieuse de mère je te la laisse !!  
  
Saga redevenu lui-même : tain j'y crois pas  
  
Mme P au loin : ALORS ?????? FILS INDIGNE !!!!!  
  
S : scuse moi mama........referais plus...... Bon la plan rouge les gars !! Et je crois que Shura va nous être utile !!  
  
DM : NAN !!!!! TOUT MAIS PAS LUI !!!!!  
  
K : aller Angelo !! Tu vas pas râler, on a que lui. ....euh pourquoi lui d'abords ??  
  
DM : co...comment tu....... ???  
  
K : ton prénom ?? Bah pas difficile quand on entend Shura hurler de rire jusqu'au cap Sounion, à chaque fois que ta mère t'appelle.....  
  
DM : mais mais mais ..........  
  
K : te blase pas, c'était pas dur de savoir que c'était toi !! Vous vous fightez toujours et en général c'est toi qu'on entend gueuler juste après ses éclats de rire !!!!  
  
S : mais on dis rien pour pas te vexer........Angelo ^^  
  
DM : je suis humilié pour les 3 prochains siècles !!!  
  
S et K : meuh nooooooonnn !!!!!  
  
S: bon revenons à nos moutons!!  
  
K : Mu ?? Ou ça ??  
  
S : dites moi que l'on est pas frères !! Dites le moi !!!!  
  
DM : -__-° mais pourquoi Shura au fait ??  
  
S : je crois que son père dirige une agence de voyage là bas en Espagne !! Avec un peu de bol il pourra nous obtenir des billets pour une destination lointaine...style le bout du monde !!  
  
K : mon frère tu es un génie !!  
  
S : évidemment c'est moi qui aie hérité du cerveau^^  
  
K : 0__o ''  
  
1h plus tard ,après avoir échappé de justesse à une armoire en provenance de la chambre de Saga, jetée au dehors , manqué de se casser la gueule avec les fils de l'aspirateur, entendu environs 50 fois « fils indignes », « bons à riens », et « vous me tuerez », puis au 4eme des « ANGELOOOOOOO », « imbécile heureux », « digne fils de ton père » et « déshérité », s'être fait couvrir de farine et de pâte à pastas aux œufs lardons et persil jetée au dehors dans un accès de rage la petite troupe arriva tant bien que mal chez Shura et pu enfin exposer son problème à l'intéressé.....  
  
Sh : arf...vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez !!  
  
S : ok !! C'est pas possible c'est ça ??  
  
K : ton père va avoir des problèmes hein ??  
  
Sh : pire !!!! C'est ma facture de téléphone qui va avoir des problèmes !!  
  
S, K et DM : uh ????  
  
Sh : t'es pourtant bien placé Angelo !!  
  
DM : grrr... oui effectivement, si les espagnols sont comme les italiens, il en a pour la semaine au téléphone, le temps de parler à toute la famille !!  
  
Sh : kyyaaaaa m'en parle pas !!!!  
  
K et S yeux en étoiles : steuuuplaiiiittt *.*  
  
Sh : hmmmmmm  
  
Dm : alléééééééééééé  
  
Sh : hmmmmmm ok pour les places ça devrait pas poser de problème mon père est génial pour ça !! Mais ayez pitié de moi !!  
  
Saga Kanon et DM se jetant à ses pieds : merciiiiiiiiiiiiii ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn !!!!!!!  
  
¼ d'heure plus tard au téléphone :  
  
Sh : qu'est ce qui fa*ut pas faire je vous jure !! Aller Santa Maria !! Donnez moi la force !!! Je prie pas Athéna nan pasque sinon je serais mrt au bout de la 2e minute de communication !!!  
  
Tuuut tuuuuutt tuuuuu...click (Ndla: ne faites pas attention à l'orthographe!! Je ne parle pas un mot d'espagnol et c'est une amie qui m'a fait la traduc !! Merci à elle !!! Je mets tout en phonétique !! J'écris comme on le prononce !! Je suis p'tet pas la seule à avoir pris allemand en lv1 !!)  
  
Sh : allo !!! si es mi Shura!! Tu iro (allo c'est moi Shura!! Ton fils)  
  
.............................  
  
Sh : si bueno papa.................nunca problema por el momento........pero tengo amigos que necessitan tu ayouda. Quiero dos billetas para los Maldives  
  
(Oui papa très bien....aucun problème pour le moment...par contre j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour des amis, j'ai besoin de 2 billets pour les Maldives)  
  
..................................  
  
¼ d'heure plus tard....  
  
Si papa !! Gracias !! Muchos gracias !! Mama ?? (Oh non pitié pas Mama !!) Si quiero ablar a Mama..... (Argh !!!).... Si gracias !! Adios papa !!  
  
(Oui papa !! merci !!Mille mercis !!! Maman !!?? Si je veux parler à Maman ?? Euh oui !! Merci au revoir papa !!)  
  
Sh : siiiiiii mamaaaaa !!! como esta ??............. (Oui maman !! comment ça va ??)  
  
2h plus tard............  
  
Sh : si...hinhin.hinhin.........si  
  
Encore 1h plus tard........  
  
Sh : hinhin !! Hinhin !! Si si ......bueno...si....hinhin.........  
  
2 h encore plus tard.......Shura finit par se balader avec son téléphone à l'oreille et passe devant Camus, il lui file le combiné en lui faisant comprendre que tout ce qu'il a à dire c'est « hinhin »  
  
Sh par télépathie : merci vieux !! Je te revaudrais ça !!  
  
Shura couru à la rencontre de ses amis toujours foutus dehors par leurs mères respectives et dit : aucun problème les gars !! J'aurais les billets à la fin de la semaine !!!  
  
S, K et DM se jetant dans ses bras en pleurant : merciiiiiiiiiiiiii Shushu t'es vraiment un pote !! ouinnnnnnnnnnn  
  
Camus toujours au tel à 8h du soir : hin hinhinhin............. (Tain mais qu'est ce qu'il fout !!).........hinhin................ (au s'cour ..............SHURA !)  
  
En effet une semaine plus tard saga annonça fièrement à sa mama  
  
S : mama !! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !! il se trouve que mes potes et moi avons gagné un voyage aux Maldives !! Mais tu sais avec nos responsabilités au Sanctuaire il nous ait impossible de partir hhmmmm !!  
  
K : donc on s'est dit que toi et la mère de DM vous pourriez y aller à notre place !! Parait que c'est génial les Maldives !! (Faite qu'elle dise oui faites qu'elle dise oui !!)  
  
De son coté DM : oui en plus vous etes en hôtel 5 étoiles avec cours de plongée piscine avec vue sur la mère !! Séjour grand luxe pour 3 semaines au frais de la princesse (avec 4 mois de salaire qui y passe il peut être luxueux ce séjour !! tain j'vais bouffer des pâtes toute l'année moi !!SHURA A EUT LES BILLET MAIS FAUT LES LOGER.....misère.......)  
  
Les 2 mères : eh béééé......oh mais vous etes surs ??  
  
S, K et DM sourire de faux cul : mais ouiiiiiiiiii puisqu'on vous le dit !!!!!!! Athéna sent qu'un nouveau coup fourré se prépare et avec Hadès on a déjà eut des blêmes mais il semble déterminé à récidiver !!!  
  
Mme P : mais il était pas mort ??  
  
S : (gloups !!) naaan mama les dieux sont immortels !!  
  
Les mères : bon bah......  
  
S, k faisant des signes de croix : pitié pitié !!!  
  
Meres : c'est d'accords !!!!  
  
Mme P : Aaaaaah mes tous petits vous allez me manquer !! Promettez moi de passer un de ces jours hein !!!  
  
S et K étouffés dans les bras de leur mère : euh oui oui promis mama !! Promis !! Embrasse tout le monde pour nous !!  
  
Mme DM : ma mon fils y 'espère qué tou géra dé même !! salou ta fiancé pour moi !!  
  
S et K fiancée ??  
  
DM du coin des lèvres : je vous expliquerais..... si mama yé té lé promet !!  
  
Mme Dm : ma qué tou viendra toi aussi !! dire bonjour à la famille à tata Sylvia tonton Aldo et Maria, et Roberto, et Alberto, Julio, et.....  
  
DM : si si si mama !!!!  
  
Apres 1 heure de recommandation de gouzigouzi à Thalie et 1500 poutous à chacun de leurs fils les 2 mamas se deciderent à quitter les lieux  
  
S : euh je vais demander à Mu de vous teleportez jusquà l'aeroport hein !! (ça evitera qu'elle butent la nouvelle garnison de gardes....^__^°)  
  
Une fois les meres parties (2 h apres les aurevoirs)  
  
S, K et DM :...................OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUFFFFFFFF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S : enfin debarrassés !! Shura je t'aime !!  
  
K : et moi donc !!!!!!!  
  
DM : aaaaaaahh enfin !! À moi journée de farniente !!!!  
  
S : et nous on va enfin retrouver le calme hein ma chérie ??  
  
T l'air soulagée : aga !! Ta ta tatatatata !!!!  
  
K : ouais !! ça l'a pas arrangée le séjour de maman ici !!!  
  
S : arf....le problème c'est qu'elle a pris ses attitudes !!  
  
DM : c'est-à-dire !! Elle te traite de fils indigne ??  
  
S : nan mademoiselle balance tout ce qui lui passe sous la main !!  
  
T morte de rire : aga hahahahahahahahahha gyaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!  
  
S : eh béééé mama n°2...........qu'est ce que j'ai fais aux dieux pour mériter ça !!??  
  
A suivre..................... 


	6. courage chevaliers!

Chapitre 11  
  
Par un début d'après midi ensoleillé (ça vous étonne en Grèce ??), léger et court vêtu....hem scusez moi.......Saga s'en revenait (nan pas de guerre !!) des désormais célèbres boites aux lettres, ou il avait tapé la discute avec Aldi et DM eux aussi de passage.  
  
Il remontait tranquillement les marches, son courrier sous le bras, quand arrivé à 2 m de chez lui........  
  
BAM !!!!!!!!!  
  
Il s'ecrasa lamentablement la face sur un obstacle, envoyant par la même valdinguer pub et autres factures, pour finalement retomber sur le cul et lâcher quelque MALAKA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SCHTOUDIALO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Malaka c'est du grec et ça signifie toutes sortes de chose proches de « merde » « va chier » et compagnie, Stchoudialo veux dire « va au diable ! » à ne jamais dire à un grec !! merci Mimi pour tes bons conseils )  
  
L'air hébété et le nez en sang, il secoua la tête et se mis en quête d'identifier l'agresseur, sa surprise fut telle que dans un premier temps il ne vit et ne trouva rien......puis se rapprochant plus près, à tâtons, il découvrit avec stupeur la présence d'une barrière invisible mais bien palpable !! Sa réaction fut immédiate :  
  
MAMOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUREEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le dit Mamoure se teleporta au 3e dans la demi seconde qui suivit.  
  
Mu : qu'y a ??  
  
S : Mamoure !! Tu es mon ami ??  
  
M : oui !  
  
S : et tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup ??!!  
  
M : oui !!  
  
S : MAIS ALORS EXPLIQUE MOI LA PRESENCE DE CE CRISTAL WALL JUSTE DEVANT MA PORTE !!!!!!!!!!! EST-CE QUE JE VIENS TE FAIRE CHIER QUAND JE M'ENTRAINE MOI ??????????  
  
M : hein ????? Quel cristal wall ??  
  
S : CE cristal wall (désignant le mur qui cela dit restait évidemment invisible)  
  
M : je vois pas de cristal wall  
  
S : EVIDEMMENT PUISQU'IL EST INVISIBLE !!!! BOUGRE D'ANE !!!!!!!!!!!!MAIS CROIS MOI QUE MON NEZ L'A SENTIT LUI !! A MOINS QUE TU PREFERE QUE JE TE LE FASSE TOUCHER DE PLUS PRES ?!!!!!!!!!  
  
M : mais t'énerve pas !! Je te jure que j'ai pas créé ce mur !! Je te l'assure !! D'ailleurs j'ai pas bougé de chez moi de toute la matinée !! Kiki est témoin !! Pas vrai Kiki ??  
  
Kiki au loin : ouais il a pas bouger d'un pouce !! Mis à part glander en caleçon jusqu 'à midi et se gratter le service 3 pièces devant Téléfoot il a rien foutu !!  
  
M : kiki !!!!!! Tu es mort !!  
  
K : oui maître !!!!!Moi aussi je vous aime !!!!  
  
M : bon euh bah tu vois !!!  
  
La colère de Saga retomba ..........  
  
S : bah alors qui l'a créer !! Y a que toi qui peux le faire !! Kiki ??  
  
M : lui ?? Naaaan crois moi !! Il est pas foutu de faire ses lacets tout seul alors de là à créer un cristal wall.....laisse moi rire !!  
  
S : mais qui alors ?? Shion !! Nan l'es mort celui la !!  
  
M : c'est juste.......qui cela peut bien être ??  
  
Alors qu'ils s'interrogeaient Thalie arriva de l'autre coté du mur invisible, en crapahutant à 4 pattes, elle observa les deux acolytes, s'assit sur ses petites fesses et posa ses mains sur le cristal wall.  
  
Saga en la voyant arriver : ah chérie !! Papa a un léger problème !! Il peut plus rentrer à cause de ce mur.....chuis con elle peux pas le voir !!  
  
M : euh Saga !! Elle a les mains dessus !!  
  
S : bah oui et alors ??  
  
M : bah c'est-à-dire qu'elle savait très bien qu'il était la !! La preuve elle s'est pas encastrer dedans !!  
  
S : quoi ?? Tu voudrait dire que.......  
  
Mu regardant Saga d'un air méfiant et apeuré : .........nan c'est pas possible !!!  
  
Alors Thalie rejoignit ses mains devant elle paume vers l'extérieur et dit en les écartant à l'horizontale :  
  
Wall !  
  
Un second cristal wall se forma à l'angle droit du premier  
  
Saga et Mu que la mâchoire ne pouvait atteindre plus basse altitude regardèrent la petite d'un air horrifié hébété et ahuri...........  
  
Saga réussi à articuler : c'est .......pas.............po possible..........  
  
Mu : peut on savoir comment elle a appris ça !!!!??  
  
S : euh...bah chais pas.....  
  
M : bah elle l'a bien vu quelque part non ??  
  
S : nan !! Enfin nan ça peut pas être ça !! À moins que mais alors ce serait extraordinaire !!!  
  
M : quoi ??  
  
S : bien l'autre jour qu'il a tant plu je l'ai collé devant mon intégrale de Saint Seiya !!!!! Histoire de lui montre ce que l'on a fait !!!  
  
M : tu lui as tout montré ??  
  
S : bah aujourd'hui elle est sur Hadès et il semblerait que Rhadamanthe lui plaise beaucoup, y qu'à voir !! C'est fout ce qu'elle bave quand elle le voit !!!  
  
M : et bé cherches pas !!! Je sais qu'elle est exceptionnelle et après tout ça ne m'étonne pas mais ça dépasse tout !! À 8 mois et demi !!!! Il m'a fallu pas loin de 7 ans à moi !!! Quand même t'aurai pas pu éviter non ??  
  
S : comme si j'avais pu prévoir que du jour au lendemain elle se révélerai être chevalier avant l'heure.....l'histoire des armures taille bébé c'est finalement pas si bête !!! Bon aller enlève moi ce truc de devant chez moi on sera bien mieux à l'intérieur pour en parler !! Aller fait disparaître ce truc !!!!  
  
M : je peux pas !!  
  
S comment ça tu peux pas ??  
  
M : c'est simple !! C'est pas moi qui l'ai créé donc c'est pas moi qui peux le détruire !!  
  
S : tu te fous de moi là ??  
  
M : nan !!!  
  
Thalie, que la scène amusait grandement, joignit une fois encore les mains et ..........  
  
WALL !!!!!!!!  
  
Shlack shlack !!!! 2 nouveaux murs jaillirent en un éclair et Saga et Mu se retrouvèrent prisonniers.....entre 4 murs !!! Ils se re regardèrent avec un air encore plus bête que le précèdent et cette fois ci ils se laissèrent glisser au sol, les bras ballants et la mâchoire définitivement à un niveau plus bas que la mer.........  
  
S : et maintenant on fait comment pour sortir ???  
  
M : elle est arrivé à l'épisode ou le mur est détruit ??  
  
S : euh nan j'allait justement changer le DVD !!  
  
M : je sens que la journée va etre longue......  
  
Quelques jours plus tard.............  
  
Camus, de bon matin, devant la glace de sa salle de bain, en caleçon, cheveux en bataille, barbe naissante, brossait avec un certain manque d'énergie ses dents........  
  
L'air endormi il regarda négligemment autours de lui et lâcha :  
  
Tient............un fossé.............  
  
Il continua à brosser.et s'arrêta net ¼ de sec plus tard, réalisant qu'un fossé de plusieurs mètres de profondeur traversait sa salle de bain  
  
UN FOCHE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Dentifrice plein la bouche...il crache) UN FOSSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Une maison plus bas...........  
  
Shura en caleçon café à la main, débarque au dehors et croise le regard de son collègue, brosse à dent à la main et dentifrice autours de la bouche :  
  
Sh : quoi !!!!!!!!!  
  
C : C'EST QUOI CE FOSSE !!!!!!!!???????????? CA VA PAS DE TE SERVIR D'EXCALIBUR DE CETTE MANIERE !!!!!!!!!!  
  
SH/ WOO WOOO WOOOOOOOOOO tu te calme !! c'est pas moi!!! Même si ça y ressemble c'est pas moi !!!! Tu remarquera que le même fossé passe également par chez moi mais qu'il parcoure également toutes les autres maisons en contre bas et son point d'origine est la 3e maison !!! Donc la prochaine fois tu met du savon sur ta brosse et tu lave cette bouche qui dit que des méchancetés !!! Mais d'abord !!!  
  
C : ??????????Geuh !!! SAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bizarrement un écho accompagna le cri de Camus et 10 min plus tard toutes les victimes se trouvaient devant chez le pauvre Saga  
  
Tous : SAGA C'EST QUOI CA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S : euh.........bonjour !!! fait beau hein ??hum !!! euh...............c'est Thalie............  
  
Camus : on s'en doute !! mon carrelage !!! foutu !!!!!!!! il me faut un pont pour aller jusquà ma baignoire !!  
  
Dm : euh bon toi c'est la salle de bain.......moi j'ai le choix.......c'est à droite ou à gauche pour aller pisser !!!!!  
  
Shura mort de rire : mwahahahahaha Angelo je te vois bien sur une moitié de trone !!!!  
  
Dm : retenez moi !!!  
  
Mu : bon Saga !!! Elle a fait quoi cette fois ci ???  
  
S : bah elle va vous montrer !  
  
Il pose Thalie à terre et lui demande : vas y chérie remontre à papa se que tu as fait ce matin !!  
  
Thalie leva le bras droit, format un tranchant avec sa main et abattit celle ci vers le bas en disant : BUR !!!  
  
Un fossé se creusa et sépara les chevaliers en 2 groupes  
  
Tous : ???????????????  
  
S : héhéhéhé !! Elle est douée hein ??  
  
La troupe se réunie un peu plus tard dans la matinée dans le temple du grand pope  
  
Thalie était assise par terre et les 10 chevaliers d'or et Kanon autours d'elle, se frottant le menton d'un air inquiet et perplexe !!  
  
Mu engagea la conversation : qu'est ce qu'on va en faire !!!  
  
Camus : elle va nous niquer le sanctuaire !!!!!  
  
Mu à Kanon : euh....tu crois qu'elle connais le tu sais quoi ??  
  
Kanon : le quoi ??  
  
Mu : bah tu sais entre ses dents le Athéna Exclamation !  
  
Kanon tout haut : aaaahhh le Athéna Exclamation !!!  
  
.........................................tion ???...........................................  
  
BAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
Mu en l'air bras et jambes croisées : Kanon.....rappelle moi de te pulvériser........si on atterrit un jouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrr.......................  
  
A suivre...........  
  
Fouaaahh désolée de cette longue absence !!! mon mémoire m'accable de travail et mon temps libre est limité !! Mais un peu de repos ne fait pas de malenjoy !!!! 


	7. rester zen

Chapitre 12  
  
Apres être retombés lourdement de part et d'autre du Sanctuaire, la troupes de goldies vaquèrent à leurs occupation non sans une réelle inquiétude , sachant que tout et n'importe quoi pouvait leur tomber dessus n'importe quand.....  
  
La journée finit tout de même sans encombres majeurs à part 2 ou 3 cristal walls posés ici et là et differents escaliers fendus en deux.......Aldi constata avec horreur sa plantation de géranium mise sous serre de cristal contre son gré  
  
-euh je vais faire comment pour les arroser !!!??  
  
Dm de son coté s'improvisa plombier devant la fuite qui coulait à grands flots de ses toilettes doubles...... Aiolia ayant perdu sa télécommande dans le fossé du matin du entreprendre de pratiquer le saut en largeur pour monter le son de la télé ou même zapper à la pub....  
  
Shura : j'adore cette mome !! C'est pas la mienne mais putain j'aurai aimé raaaa chuis content c'est moi qu'elle a remarqué en premier !!!  
  
Dm : bah tu devrai peut être t'y mettre !!! Ouuuu puis nan !! Un emmerdeur de ton espèce c'est plus que la moyenne n'autorise !!  
  
Sh : tu sais que tu peux être vexant Angelo quand tu t'y mets !! J'imagine bien ta descendance à toi !! Plein de petits Angelos shootant dans des crânes......et utilisant un cadavre en putréfaction comme doudou !! Nan sincèrement......  
  
Dm : je te hais !!!  
  
Sh : oui bah c'est pas nouveau !!!! Tu vas ou ??  
  
Dm : chez Saga !! J'ai paumé ma clé de 6 et il me manque un joint......tss toute la plomberie est foutue !! J'ai plus qu'à installer les chiottes dans la cuisine  
  
Sh : mouaaaarrff après tout les odeur sont à peu près équivalente alors on verra pas la différence ...........salut vrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooouuuummmmmmmmm  
  
Dm : attend tu.....paye rien pour attendre !!!!  
  
Il arriva chez Saga, entra dans le temple et tomba nez à nez avec Thalie  
  
Dm : salut terreur !!! Tu vas nous bousiller les lieux avec tes conneries !!! Tu pouvais pas reproduire l'attaque d'un bronze nan !! C'est plus facile de faire une Ath....  
  
Saga : STOP !!!!!!!!! Ne prononce pas e mot !! Ni aucun autre !! J'ai pigé !! Des qu'elle l'entend elle repère !! Elle s'essaye à la parole mais au lieu de « papa » elle préfère...euh... enfin tu vois quoi !!!  
  
Dm : alors c'est pas demain qu'elle t'appellera « papa » !!!  
  
S : hélas non !!  
  
Dm : mais elle l'a déjà fais non ??  
  
S : pur hasard !! Elle a associé des syllabes mais sans comprendre le sens.....misère....bon qu'est ce qui t'amene ??  
  
Dm : avec l'aide de ta fille je dois refaire entièrement mes wc...t'as une clé de 6 et un joint aussi ??  
  
S : baaahhh elle l'a pas fait exprès...  
  
Dm : ouais la faute à qui ???  
  
...............................Ki ???....................... Ka haaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!  
  
wouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuushhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
S : DM !!!!!!!!!  
  
Dm : Sagaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!  
  
S : on est ou là ??  
  
Dm main sur la figure d'un air fatigué : dans le seki shiki mekai ha !!!  
  
S : le quoi ???  
  
Dm : aux portes des enfers quoi !!! Mon attaque !!!...Minute.....MON ATTAQUE ??????????  
  
S : euh...héhéhéhé hem.....  
  
Dm regarda Saga d'un air mauvais près à lui bondir dessus puis se dit que finalement ça n'en valait pas la peine au point ou ils en étaient....entre Shura et ses sarcasmes et Saga et sa fille précoce il était fatigué.....  
  
S : bon euh on rentre comment de chez toi ??  
  
Dm : on rentre pas !!  
  
S : mais mais mais !!!!  
  
Dm : panique pas !! Suffit d'avoir le double des clés sinon c'est impossible de rentrer !!  
  
Il fouille dans sa poche et ressort une clé dont la tête formait un petit crâne de squelette....et le porte clé un petit zombie fluo qui brille dans le noir !  
  
Dm : hééé avec les points Total c'est fou ce qu'on gagne   
  
S : ????? DM brandit la clé en l'air et dit : clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'ombre révèle moi ta vrai nature !!!!! Moi DM maître de la 4eme maison je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte !!!! LIBERE TA PUISSANCE !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S : euh....c'est pas plus simple de mettre la clé dans la serrure plutôt que de dire des connneries !!  
  
Dm : euh oui mais j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça !!  
  
S : eh bé !!  
  
Dm effectivement mis la clé dans la serrure de la porte et en 2 temps 3 mouvements ils etaient de' retour devant une Thalie morte de rire.....  
  
S : forcement --°  
  
Dm : c'est un danger public....comme son père.....  
  
S : c'est...  
  
Dm : pas ta fille !!Je sais !!! Bon je me casse réparer mes chiottes avant qu'elle n'expédie mon matos aux enfers....manquerait plus qu'Hadès prenne une clé de 6 sur le coin de la figure on serait reparti pour une guguerre sans fin !! Vu comme il est susceptible !!  
  
S : c'est ça !! À plus !! Quand à vous jeune demoiselle au lieu de faire des bêtises irréparables et attirer les foudres des voisins sur ton pauvre père je vous emmène prendre un bain !! Gade moi ça comme t'es crade !! ça fait 6 fois depuis ce matin que je change ton bavoir.....et arrête de regarder Rhadamanthe comme ça !!!! Ton père a beaucoup plus de classe.....nan mais !!!! T'as pas l'age de t'extasier devant un boys band !!  
  
T: aga!! bave bave bave  
  
S: va falloir que je lui cause deux mots à celui là!!Pervertir une enfant de cet age c'est du détournement de mineur !!!  
  
2 jours plus tard Dm ramenait le materiel emprunté à Saga 2 jours plus tot  
  
Dm : lut Saga !!  
  
S : lut Dm !!! Excuse moi je finis de lui filer son déjeuner......  
  
Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttttttt Saga couvert de purée de petits pois jambon  
  
Dm : euh t'es sur que ça va ??  
  
S : y a pas !! Les morceaux c'est pas son truc.......et pourtant il faut t'y faire mademoiselle la difficile !!!! T'as passé l'age du velouté tout lisse et fluide !! T'es une grande alors on passe à autre chose !!!!  
  
T : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S : grrrrrrrrrrrrrr depuis ce matin c'est la même comédie !! Tain elle me cherche !!! Elle me teste mais je cède pas donc ça lui plait pas et elle pique sa crise !! N'insiste pas !! Tu me finira cette purée et compte pas sur moi pour te servir du sans morceau !!!!  
  
T : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S : nan !!!!!!!!!  
  
T : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!  
  
T : OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thalie dans un accès de colère leva sa petite main pointa le doigt en l'air et s'en suivit un flash de lumière aveuglante  
  
Wouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
S : euh ?? petite cuillère à la main toujours couvert de purée verte  
  
Dm : pfffffffffff rappelle moi de ne plus jamais revenir chez toi tant que ce monstre sera encore là !!!!  
  
S : eeeeeh c'est de ma fille dont tu parles !!!!! Euuuuuuhhhhh hem......euh t'as les clés ?? Chuis navré....vraiment mais quand elle s'énerve je peux rien y faire...elle devient incontrôlable !!!  
  
Dm : oui bah arrange toi pour que ce soit pas une Athéna exclamation !! Là ça va on sortir...attend je chope la clé........je chope la clé...je....chope.........euuhh..........  
  
........................gros silence, petite brise.....................  
  
...............................................oups.......................  
  
S : qu'est ce que ça veut dire « oups » ??  
  
Dm : euh...la clé est restée dans mon autre pantalon...celui qui est au sale........héhéhéhéhéhé............  
  
S : rassure moi !! Y a un autre moyen de sortir ??  
  
Dm : euh ............nan..............  
  
S : tu me rassures pas du tout !! y a quelqu'un qui en est déjà sorti sinon ??  
  
Dm : euh...........oui enfin une fois........Shiryu !!  
  
S :.................c'est quoi son numéro de portable ????  
  
Dm chopa son portable et tapa le numéro de Shiryu.............  
  
Dm : tain !!! Faut que je fasse installer un relais !! La merde !!! Y a quasi pas de réseau !! Aller !! Répond bordel !! Répond !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aux cinq pics, Shiryu se prélassant dans son transat au soleil, lunettes sur le nez, crème solaire tartinée sur plusieurs couches et bouquin de physiologie quantique à la main.....  
  
Sonnerie « Pegasus fantasy  
  
Sh : tain fais chieeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr...chope le tel, regarde le numéro Raaaaaaaa Dm !! Pas envie de répondre !! Il rappellera !! Ça doit pas urge tant que ça !!  
  
DM tombant sur le répondeur : « vous etes bien sur le répondeur de Shiryu, je suis absent pour le moment, mais vous avez le droit de laisser un message je vous rappellerais ultérieurement............si j'ai envie !!!!Sauf si je suis mort entre temps !!! Parlez après le bip ou foutez moi la paix bordel !!!!.....................bip !!!!!!! »  
  
Dm : raaaaa l'enfoiré !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Faudrait choper Saocruche !! Euh enfin Athéna !!!! Mais la connexion inter cosmos va être saturée vu l'heure de pointe que c'est......  
  
S : bah on n'est pas encore rentrés.............  
  
Dm : j'ai mes pâtes qui vont refroidir..........euh........correction !!! Je les ai pas encore sorties de la casserole.............MERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! Ma cuisineeeeeeeeeeee va flamber !!!!!!!!!! SAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S : disons qu'elles seront un peu plus cuites que d'habitude °..............kami sama qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ????  
  
A suivre 


	8. les joies de l'administration

Chapitre 13  
  
Mardi 9h.......  
  
Saga : oui bonjour mademoiselle.....  
  
.............  
  
Wouaarrggghh merde c'est encore elle !!!!  
  
.................  
  
Euuuhhh nan rien !! Je disais wouaaaaaaaaaaa quelle belle journée et ce ciel !!! (Grognasse !! tain ils l'on pas viré !!)  
  
......................  
  
Oui je souhaiterai prendre rendez vous avec le docteur Gémalohauss (ndla : admirez la prononciation grecque !!)  
  
......................  
  
Euh comment ça j'avais rendez vous ?? Quand ça ??  
  
............  
  
Y a un mois !!!..................euh oui !! Vous etes sure ??  
  
.................  
  
Mais oui je vous crois !! Mais vérifiez y doit y avoir erreur !!  
  
.................  
  
Mais nan je vous prends pas pour une courge !!! (Quoique avec sa tête c'est pas dur !!)  
  
....................  
  
Bah j'ai oublié !! C'te question !! Si je suis pas venu c'est que j'ai pas pu ou alors que j'ai oublié !!! Ça vous arrive jamais ??  
  
...................  
  
Bah vous devriez !!! (Tain elle me gonfle sévère celle la !!)  
  
....................  
  
10h...............  
  
Nan chuis pas grossier !!!! Merde c'est vrai quoi à la fin !!!  
  
...........................  
  
Bah devinez !! Monsieur Saga Papadhópoulos !!!! Y en a pas 36 !!!!!!!!! C'est un interrogatoire de police ??  
  
...............  
  
Je vous avais pas donné mon nom de famille ?? Bah c'est fait !!! (Mais quelle conne !!!)  
  
.................  
  
Vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé !!!  
  
..................  
  
Oooooooh la mytho !!!!!! Vous ....  
  
..............  
  
Mais..........  
  
...............  
  
Mais...mais OH TU LA FERME OUI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
............  
  
NAN JE CRIE PAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
..................  
  
MAIS JE SUIS CALME !!!!!!!!!!! C'EST TOI QUI ME STRESSES ESPECE DE DINDE !!!!!!!!!!!! T'AS FAIS L'ECOLE DE LA CONNERIE OU QUOI PINE D'HUITRE !!!!!!!!!!  
  
................  
  
Quoi ?? Comment ça c'est moi qui commence !! Vous m'avez agressé !!!!  
  
...............  
  
Mais nan c'est pas de la mauvaise foi !! C'est toi qui c'est pas faire la différence de ton quand je parle !! Et en plus tu me laisses pas en placer une !!!!!!!! Et on embauche des cruches pareilles ?? (Euh oui...Saori elle a été embauchée en tant que Déesse donc c'est possible.)  
  
..................  
  
11h15..........  
  
Bon tu me le file ce rendez vous !!!  
  
.............  
  
Mais vous le faites exprès !! Je vous ai donné mon nom y a pas 2 min !! Z'avez un dossier non ?? BAH SERVEZ VOUS EN !!!!!!!!!!!! PASQU'EN PLUS ELLE SAIT PAS LIRE !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
..................  
  
Quoi !!!!!!!!!! Mais comment ça j'ai pas de dossier !! Vous en aviez crée un la dernière fois !! Elle se fout de moi !!! OH CAGOLE TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE OH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
..................  
  
Vous avez eut un bug !! ET BAH MOI AUSSSI J'AI EUT UN BUG DE RENDEZ VOUS Y A UN MOIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
...................  
  
MAIS JE SUIS CAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!! BORDEL DE MERDE DE PUTAIN DE SALOPE DE BOUGRE D'ANESSE DE SECRETAIRE ACCARIATRE MAL EMBOUCHEE PAS FOUTUE DE FAIRE SON BOULOT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
...................  
  
QOUI !! Moi un goujat !! Mais surveillez vos paroles !!!!!!! Je sens que je vais l'envoyer dans une autre dimension celle là !!!  
  
...................  
  
Mes menaces ne lui font pas peur !!! Ah oui !!!  
  
............  
  
Ah oui !!!! AH OUI !!!!!!!! ANOTHER DIMENSION !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
...............................gros silence..................................................  
  
Allo ?? Allo ????...... ahh bonjour ma.......  
  
.............  
  
Euh oui j'ai été coupé avec votre collègue..........  
  
....................  
  
Elle s'est absentée (oui bah pour un bon bout de temps !!! la pause café sera longue pour elle)  
  
................  
  
Naaaaaaaaaaaannn me mettez pas en attente !!! Mad......et merde !!! En plus leur zic est insupportable !!  
  
12h30..................  
  
J'ai faim..............oui ma chérie toi aussi mais faut attendre que ces bonne à rien de fonctionnaires daignent terminer LEUR pause déjeuner !!!!!!!!  
  
13h45...........  
  
Stressante cette musique !! Et puis le message est pas original !! « Cabinet du docteur Gémalohauss, merci de rester en ligne....une opératrice va bientôt vous répondre !! »  
  
15h20..............  
  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.....................  
  
16h00..............  
  
Ouaaaahhhh baille hmm .......fais chier !!! En plus malgré la zic on entend tout ce qui se passe !! Chuis sure qui y en a pas une qui se souvient que je suis en ligne !!!!!  
  
16h50..................  
  
Ah bah enfin !!!  
  
..................  
  
Bah vous excusez pas !! Je suis seulement en ligne depuis 9h ce matin !!  
  
................  
  
Vachement longue la pause café !! Mentez pas !! Y a eu 6 cappuccinos, 5 café longs, un thé au citron et 8 décas sans sucre qui ont été pris par vos collègues !!  
  
................. Bah votre téléphone est à coté de la machine à café ! C'est pas dur !!!  
  
................  
  
Bah j'attend mon rendez vous !!!! (17h tapante sonne)  
  
......................  
  
Hein !!!! Comment ça faut que je rappelle demain !!! Mais mais mademoiselle !! Allo ??Allo ??? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A suivre.................énervant non ????? 


	9. les petits problemes de la vie

Chapitre 14  
  
Saga, 11h du matin, au téléphone avec une personne pas si étrangere que ça....  
  
S : mais si Mama !! Comme je te le dis !!! Je te jure !! Une véritable plaie c'te co...euh cette secrétaire !! J'ai cru que j'allais la bouffer !!! Et le pire c'est que j'ai poireauté !!!!  
  
..........  
  
Euh...si je l'ai eu !! Mais seulement ce matin !!Il a fallu que je les rappelle à la première heure !! Mais entre les problèmes de photocopieuse....la machine à café qui bugait, elles étaient de mauvais poil !! T'aurais vu comment elle a torché ça !!!!  
  
............  
  
Si si ! Vendredi !! Mais le blême c'est que j'ai pas son carnet de santé !! je trouve ça ou moi ??  
  
.................  
  
Bah nan !! Mama !! Je t'ai expliqué déjà !!!  
  
...........  
  
Quoi !!?? La sécu !!! C'est la sécu qui les délivre !! Oh naaan me dis pas ça Mama !!!  
  
...............  
  
Raaaaaaaaaaa la misère !!!! Pourquoi moi ?? Et je parie que les horaires sont les même que pour les fonctionnaires du cabinet médical ???  
  
...............  
  
Quelle joie !!!!  
  
..................  
  
Oui il va bien !!........il gagatise avec sa nièce là.......  
  
.................  
  
Hmmm ?? Oui oui !!! Nan là il tente de lui expliquer ses techniques de drague.....et tout ce que thalie trouve à lui répondre c'est « aga tata !!»  
  
...............  
  
Oui Mama j'y manquerai pas !! Aller bisous !! Au revoir !!!  
  
................  
  
Oui oui !! J'oublie pas !! Bisous !!!  
  
................  
  
Mais ouiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!! Aller bisous !! Au revoir !!!  
  
.................  
  
Naaaaaaaaaaaannn !!!!!!!!Bisous !!!!!!!!!  
  
10 min plus tard......  
  
Oui Mama !! Au revoir !! Bisouuusss !!!!!  
  
15 min encore plus tard !!........  
  
Oui Mama !!!!!! Bisous !!!!!!!!!.....................clic !!! Raaaaa enfin !! Eh bah me vla dans de beaux draps !! Kanon !!!! Tu voudrais pas garder ta nièce cet aprèm ?? Faut que je passe à la sécu pour son carnet !! Il me le faut vendredi où ils vont encore en chier un tank si je l'ai pas !!!!  
  
K : raaa nan !! J'ai promis à Dm de l'aider pour ses chiottes !! Là chez lui on dirait le Cap Sounion, faut plonger avec masque et tuba pour trouver la fuite !!!! Je te raconte pas l'état du salon !!!!  
  
S : et ça urge tant que ça ??  
  
K : bah un peu oui !!! Il y a un banc d'algues qui a élu domicile dans la salle à manger et j'ai cru apercevoir des moules collées au frigo......  
  
S : tain c'est bien ma veine !! Qui va me la garder !!??? Je peux pas l'amener !! D'ici qu'elle explose les locaux de la sécu ou qu'elle expédie dans une autre dimension.......  
  
Apres être passé chez Mu qui avait un lumbago à force de buller dans son fauteuil, Alde tondant sa pelouse, Aiolia absent, Milo et Shaka en grande conversation sur la nécessite de réintroduire les escargots de bourgogne en milieu désertique, chez Shura en grande conversation avec sa mère depuis 8h le matin, l'idée de la laisser chez Aphro ne lui effleurant même pas l'esprit, Camus fut son dernier rempart......  
  
C : quoi ?? Que je garde ton monstre ???  
  
S : c'est pas un monstre !! C'est un bébé, et c'est de ma fille dont tu parles !!!! mode chibi eyes enclenché allerrrrrrr steuplaaaaaaaaiiiiiiitt !!!! J'ai plu que toi !!! Je peux pas l'emmener !! Pense aux innocents qui risquent d'y laisser la vie !!  
  
C : et moi chuis pas innocent peut être !!!?? Comme nous tous ici !!!  
  
S : alllleeeeeeeeeeeeerrr et je t'aide à retaper ta salle de bain !!!!  
  
C : à quoi elle me servira si chuis mort !!!??  
  
S : arrete !! t'es chevalier d'or !! moi y a 8 huit mois presque neuf que je la pratique et chuis encore là !!! fais juste gaffe à ce que tu dis !!!!  
  
C :...........  
  
S :hm ??  
  
C :...........  
  
S : hmm ????? chibi eyes puissance maximale  
  
C : hmmm c'est bon !!!!  
  
S : merci Camus !! T'es un amour !!Alors voila son doudou, sa totote, poussette, couches, biberon......  
  
C : hé hé hé !!! Comment ça !!! Tout de suite là maintenant ??  
  
S : bah oui !! Si je veux avoir une chance de revenir vivant d'ici 19h ce soir faut que je parte maintenant !!!  
  
C : mais chuis pas préparé !!!!  
  
S : tu verras t'apprendra vite !! Oui ma chérie !! Papa doit faire une course donc je te laisse avec tonton camus !! Tu verras il parle pas beaucoup mais toi tu gazouille pour deux donc vous devriez vous compléter !!!   
  
C : c'est ça !!! Aller file avant que je change d'avis !!  
  
S : bon euh oui !!! tu lui file son bib choco à 16h et si tu veux tu peux lui filer un biscuit pour ses dents vers 15h, elle me fait une molaire en ce moment !! Et si il est trop mou tu lui enlèves, c'est pas bon pour l'estomac et ..........  
  
C : Saga !!! Ton rendez vous !!!  
  
S : euh oui.....mais euh si ses fringues sont sales tu hésite pas à la changer !! y de quoi faire  
  
C : Sagaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S : euh oui j'y vais !! Ah euh si elle pleure, tu lui donne son doudou ou sa totote, ou les deux mais si elle crie y a son gritt gritt et......  
  
C : Saga !! La porte c'est au fond tout droit !!!!  
  
S : euh oui !! Je t'ai tout mis par écrit et t'as mon numéro si y a un soucis !!! À ce soir chérie !!!!  
  
Il sort.....  
  
C : enfin !! Chiant ton père !!  
  
S : euh....si chuis pas rentré tu la fais manger et tu la couche  
  
C : SAGAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ainsi commença la double galère............  
  
A suivre........... Fin de la 1ere partie........... 


	10. prelude à la folie

Chapitre 14 (2eme partie)  
  
Vous vous souvenez ou nous avions laissé Saga et Camus à leurs galères respectives ?? Et bien reprenons......  
  
Saga arriva dans le centre d'Athènes, tourna un bon quart d'heure en voiture le temps de trouver une place  
  
-évidemment !!!! Les heures de pointe à la capitale ça pardonne pas !!! Foutus fonctionnaires !! C'est à cette heure ci qu'ils prennent leur pause !! Si j'avais fais ça durant la bataille du Sanctuaire !!! Tain j'imagine la tête des bronzes devant une pancarte plantée à l'entrée de mon temple « pause déjeuner serais de retour dans une heure !!! »  
  
Finit par en trouver une  
  
- mais regarde moi ça comment il est garé celui là !! Eh bouffon tu la bouges ta caisse ou tu préfères que je m'en charge !!!!  
  
Fouilla ses fonds de poches pour le parcmètre  
  
-gggrrrmmmblblblblblb  
  
Se mit en quête de la dite sécu.........et la trouva environ 10 min plus tard......  
  
13h30 entrée à la sécu  
  
S : po po po......ekhikosmo !!!!  
  
(En grec : « alalalalala y a du monde !! » merci Mimi pour ton aide, prononcez « é hi » en aspirant le « h » sans tenir compte du « k » et puis kosmo comme cosmo)  
  
-bon bah c'est pas tout mais je fais quoi moi maintenant !!?? Euh l'accueil !! L'accueil l'accueil...ah voila !! Bonjour mademoiselle ! Je désirerais faire faire un car, et de santé pour ma fille.  
  
- alors vous allez prendre cet escalier puis c'est au 3e étage à la caisse d'allocation familiale, 2 e couloir de gauche, vous prenez un ticket et vous attendez votre tour !  
  
S : eh bah me v'la bien !!! Je le sentais déjà mal en partant mais là c'est du concret!! En plus j'ai une de ces envie d'aller aux toilettes mais ils seraient foutu de m'envoyer à la caisse d'assurance maladie ces cons !!  
  
Il monta les escalier en 2/ 2 et arriva au lieu dit, il se muni d'un ticket : numéro 529 !!!! Et le compteur affichait naturellement le numéro 23 !!!  
  
S : quoi ?? c'est une plaisanterie !!!????  
  
Un mec : nan monsieur !! C'est la sécu !!! Du coté de chez Camus.......  
  
C : bon la mome cacahuète, qu'est ce que tu fais d'habitude à cette heure ci ?? la sieste je suppose !!! Bah moi je mate Derrick donc se sera Derrick !!  
  
(Oui en bon français qu'il est il doit avoir vu Derrick au moins une fois dans sa vie !! même si c'est allemand !!)  
  
30 min plus tard avachi dans le canapé avec Thalie sur le ventre, Camus suivait attentivement sa série, la petite semblait elle aussi absorbé par le téléfilm..... un home aux airs pas net apparu à l'écran....  
  
T : aga !!  
  
C : quoi ?? Aga ça veut dire quoi ?? Eh je parle pas le bébé moi !! Hmm ?? Lui ?? Quoi ?? Tu penses que c'est lui qui a fait le coup ??  
  
T : ga !!  
  
C : tu deraille !! Et puis comme si une bébé pigeait quelque chose aux polars !!!  
  
10 min plus tard :  
  
C : tain !! Je regarde plus Derrick avec toi !!  
  
Sécu : 14h10  
  
Saga était toujours assis et le compteur affichait alors 26..... Il y avait une petite vielle assis a à coté de lui et dont le ticket affichait 240  
  
S : la vache !! Moitié moins que moi !! Mais c'est pas vrai !! Ah les vieux !! Ils ont toute la semaine pour y aller mais nan !! C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle vient !! J'vous jure !! Tain y a pas !! Faut que je lui tire son ticket !!!  
  
Vielle : bonjour jeune homme !!!  
  
S : merde elle m'a repéré !!! Euh bonjour madame !! (Vieille morue !!)  
  
V : vous etes ici pour quoi ??  
  
S : pour le carnet de santé de ma fille !! (Nan je fais du tourisme nunuche !!!)  
  
V : ah !! Vous faites la file !!  
  
S : nan le carnet de santé de ma fille (tain et en plus elle st sourde comme un pot !!)  
  
V : aaahhh pour une broutille !!  
  
S : oui c'est ça !! (Ça commence bien !!)  
  
Flash plomberie !!!! Et oui n'oublions pas nos plombiers de choc noyés dans une fuite au 4 e temple !!  
  
Dm : raaaa Kanon !!!!! Vas y colmate la brèche !!!  
  
K : hein ?? mais comment couillon !! Elle est sous l'eau !! T'en as de bonne ! Le mastic va jamais sécher !!  
  
Dm : bah faudrait la reboucher !!  
  
K : avec quoi ?? T'es malin toi !! Bon file moi ta clé de 4 steuplait !! Je vais plonger voir si je peut pas minimiser la fuite en resserrant le conduit !!  
  
Il plongeât, bidouilla et commença à serrer. Mais quand Kanon serra le tuyau de cuivre, la pression était toujours très forte et celle-ci fit exploser le conduit. Un jet de 8 mètres de haut s'éleva de la fuite, perçant au passage la toiture du 4eme temple sous les yeux d'un DM trempé jusqu'aux os, désemparé les bras ballant et la mâchoire à un niveau abyssal.  
  
K : euh......je crois que j'ai trop serré !!! °  
  
DM: che fatto per meritare questo???  
  
("Qu'ai je fais pour mériter ça?? » en italien !! Merci encore Mimi prononcer « che »comme ça : « ké »)  
  
Sécu : 14h30  
  
S : Ne ! (« Oui » en grec) (tain !!! j'ai supporté des chevaliers de bronze collants, un bébé durant presque neuf mois, des voisins moqueurs, une secrétaire acariâtre et maintenant une vielle qui me fait le récit de sa vie !!!)  
  
La vieille continuait toujours à causer  
  
S : ne !! Ne !!!! (Bla blabla !!! tain elle me gonfle !!!! file ton ticket au lieu de jacasser !!) Et ce compteur qui bouge pas ou presque !!!! Arf.....98......et bé chuis pas rendu encore !!!  
  
D'un geste rapide propulsé à la vitesse de la lumière, Saga simula un courant d'air en faisant tomber le ticket de la vielle au sol en même temps que le sien, il ramassa celui de la vieille et lui tendit son propre ticket comme si de rien n'était!!  
  
S: tenez Madame!! Votre ticket!! (Chuis sur qu'elle se souvient même pas de son numéro!!)  
  
V : merci jeune homme !!!! 15h26.......  
  
240 !!!!  
  
S : ah bah c'est à moi !! (Je suis odieux !!!!! mais merde quoi !! c'est vrai ils ont tout leur temps !!Ils ont que ça à foutre de la semaine !!!)  
  
-sur ce !! Au revoir madame !!! (Dieu que je suis odieux !!!!! et j'aime ça !!! c'est à force de côtoyer mon voisin du dessus !! forcement ça déteint !!!  
  
À suivre !!! Et oui c'est comme à la sécu !! Faut attendre !!! 


	11. viva la familla!

Chapitre 14/3  
  
Vous vous souvenez certainement que Saga avait demandé à Shura de lui garder Thalie ??!! Mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas vu qu'il était aux prises avec sa mère en pleine conversation téléphonique !! Arf... les méditerranéens sont super forts en parlotte et les coups de fils durent souvent plus que 2 h.... Retournons un court instant en arrière, laissons Saga avec son ticket et son compteur, Camus aux biberons et nos plombiers à leur fuite pour faire un tour du coté de chez Shura juste avant que Saga ne fasse irruption dans son temple.....  
  
Driiinnnggg driiiinnngggg  
  
Shura en caleçon, pas rasé pour 2 sous et l'air visiblement encore endormi se dirigea vers l'appareil maudit qui l'avait sorti de son lit et par la même occasion d'un rêve qui n'aurait pas lieu d'être raconté ici pour la bien séance de cette fic et par respect des jeunes lecteurs.... (Ceux qui veulent le détail contactez moi en privé)  
  
Il décroche : (NDLA : sous titrage Télétexte Christelle-copine pour la traduction merci à elle, pour ce qui est de l'orthographe et les accents j'essaye de retranscrire au mieux de manière à ce que ceux qui comme moi ne baragouine pas la langue de Shura puisse la lire le mieux possible avec accent et prononciation)  
  
-Nh ....oido ?? (Allo ????)  
  
........  
  
-Mama !!! Como esta ?? (Maman !!! comment vas-tu ???)  
  
...........  
  
-si !! Mui bièn (oui !! moi aussi !!)  
  
................  
  
-qual es el tiempo en Espana ?? (Vous avez quel temps en Espagne ??)  
  
..................  
  
-sol y calor dèspuès dos sémanas !! (Soleil et chaleur depuis 2 semaines !!)  
  
.......................  
  
-y Papa, como esta ?? (Et Papa comment il va ??)  
  
.....................  
  
-que ?? Qué a pasado ?? (Quoi ?? qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ??)  
  
- no le hablas ?? (Tu lui parles plus ???!!)  
  
..............  
  
-porqué ??? (Pourquoi ??)  
  
.............  
  
-QUE ???? PARA LA QUANTITAD DE RIZO EN LA PAELLA ????? (je rêve !!)  
  
(Quoi !! pour la quantité de riz dans la paella ??)  
  
...............  
  
-no ??!!!! No es serioso ??? (Mes parents sont fêlés !! mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais aux Dieux pour hériter d'une famille pareille !!)  
  
(Non !! non c'est pas sérieux ??)  
  
.............  
  
-si !!!???  
  
.............  
  
Despues 20 annios que sois marido y esposa !!!! (depuis 20 ans que vous etes mariés !!!)  
  
...........  
  
No cre que exajere !!!???? (Tu crois pas que tu exagères !!!)  
  
..............  
  
No es una razon !!! (Non c'est pas une raison !!!!)  
  
..............  
  
Y despues quando tiempo ???? (Et depuis combien de temps ??)  
  
.............  
  
DOS SEMANAS !!!!!!!!!! (2 semaines !!)  
  
................  
  
Qué ?? QUE !!!!!?? Quieres venir aqui ???? (Quoi !!! quoi !! tu veux venir ici ?? prononcez « venir », (bénir »)  
  
.............  
  
Pero....pero.... no es possible !!!!! (Mais...mais.. c'est pas possible !!)  
  
................  
  
Porque?? Porque.....yo trabajo!!! No tengo tiempos para occuparse de tu!!!!!  
  
(Pourquoi ?? parce que .......je travaille !!! j'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi !!)  
  
...............  
  
Si !! Yo lo sé !!! Tu érès mi Mama !!!! (Oui !! oui je sais que tu es ma mère !!!)  
  
...................  
  
Pero....pero no puedes entrar sin a autorisationès !!! (Mais....mais on peut pas rentrer sans autorisation !!)  
  
................  
  
No !!! No me burlarse de tu !!!! (Non je me fous pas de toi !!)  
  
.............  
  
QUE !!!!! TU ERES A AEROPUERTO ?????????!!!!!!!!! NO ES SERIOSE ??? Realementé ??????? MADRE DE DIO !!!!!!!!!! (dites moi que je reve !!)  
  
(Quoi !!!! t'es à l'aéroport !!?? c'est pas sérieux !!?? réellement !! saint mère de Dieu !!)  
  
..................  
  
Si !! Si !! Pero.......pero......mama..... (Oui...oui... mais ...mais...Maman !!!)  
  
...................  
  
Si mama !!! Y bengo !! (Oui Maman !! j'arrive !!) 


	12. comment devenir cinglé: leçon 1

Chapitre 14/4

Saga se dirigea vers le guichet et y trouva une femme à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à donner d'age. Elle avait les cheveux poivres et sel, mais ave suffisamment de poivre pour faire éternuer l'ensemble du bâtiment !! De plus ils étaient si gras et collants qu'elle aurait pu refaire les papiers peint rien qu'en se frottant la tête contre les murs

Bref...il se lança.....

S : bonjour ! Je désirerai obtenir un carnet de santé pour ma fille

F : consultez l'accueil au rez de chaussé !!

S : ?? Euh...je bien... au rev...

F : SUIVANT !!!!

S : j'adore leur amabilité !!! Tssss toute cette attente pour rien !! Ils commencent à me plaire ceux la !!!

Il redescendit au rez de chaussé par l'ascenseur qu'il découvrit dissimulé derrière un amas de plantes vertes en plastiques

S : je vous jure !! À croire qu'ils veulent pas qu'on le trouve !! Ils ont peur qu'on l'utilise !!!

Raaa merde !! J'ai pas débarqué au bon endroit !! J'étais pas là en arrivant !!

Il chopa un type avec une pile de dossier

S : excusez moi !! L'accueil s'il vous plait.

T : sais pas !! Demandez à l'accueil ils vous renseigneront !!!

S : mais justement !! C'est l'accueil que je cherche !!

T : sais pas !! Demandez donc aux renseignements ils vous renseigneront !!

Il se cassa.....

S : mais ils sont cons ou ils le font exprès ??!!!

Apres avoir tourné 10 min et interrogé 6 personnes qui lui répondirent plus ou moins la même chose « consultez l'accueil » il finit par trouver l'accueil et l'huissier qui le gardait. C'était un vieux bonhomme qui avait du être posé là en même temps que la première pierre de l'édifice. Bloblotant et bavant il piquait du nez en attendant les clients.

S : bonjour monsieur !

H : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

S : hem hem !!!! monsieur !!!!

H : zzzzzzzzzzz

S: WOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

H: rffll geuh??

S: bonjour!! Voila je souhaiterai obtenir un carnet de santé pour ma fille!

H : un véhicule à immatriculer !! Nan on vous a mal informé !! Il faut vous adresser au commissariat de la ville et déposer un dossier !!

S : hein ?? Mais nan je veux pas immatriculer un véhicule je veux un carnet de santé pour ma fille !!

H : le commissariat vous le trouverez au bas de la rue !! Vous pouvez pas vous tromper c'est plein de flic autours !!!

S : mais je veux pas aller au commissariat !! Je veux un carnet de santé !!!

H tendant l'oreille : hein ?

S : UN CARNET DE SANTE POUR MA FILLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

H : ah ne criez pas hein !! En voila des manières !! Vous vous croyez ou ?? Adressez vous au guichet 1 !! Couloir de gauche dernière porte à droite !! Non mais !!!!!!

S : abruti !!!! Heureusement que je suis calme !!!

Alors !! Dernière porte à droite au couloir de gauche...oui mais quelle gauche ?? La sienne ou la mienne !!Ah il est malin le fossile !!! Bon vais voir les deux au point où j'en suis !!

Le voila parti dans un sens puis dans l'autre.......

S : mais il se fout de moi le brontosaure !!! y a pas de porte à droite dans aucun des 2 couloirs !!!!Mouarf... galeux comme il est il a du se gourrer !! Vais essayer ici !!

Il ouvrit la porte et surpris un homme d'affaire visiblement très occupé avec sa secrétaire.....

H : mais qui vous a permis d'entrer ??

S : euh...excusez moi !! Je cherche le guichet 1 !!

H : bah vous voyez bien que c'est pas ici !!!! Consultez le plan au 4em étage !!! Et refermez la porte !!!

Il s'exécuta....

S : eh bé !! Je vois qu'on s'ennuie pas chez les fonctionnaires !!Déjà qu'ils en foutent pas lourd.....si en plus ils font durer les pauses café !!!

Bon alors le plan !!! Mais attend...4EM ETAGE !!!!!!! Sont pas bien ici !! C'est pas au rez de chaussé qu'on le met en général !! Comme si je foutais le plan du sanctuaire au palais d²u grand pope moi !!!!

Petite pause plomberie.............

Dm : ma...........toiture........

K : eh bé comme ça se ra l'occase de la faire refaire

Bon je plonge colmater cette putain de fuite comme je vais pouvoir ! Toi bouche les trous et minimise l'inondation !!

Dm : mais avec quoi ??

K : chais pas !! Avec tes mains par exemple !!!!

Kanon plongea et rebidouilla le reste du tuyau explosé qui débitait maintenant des litres d'eau

C'est le moment que choisit le téléphone pour sonner......

Dm : raaa merde !! C'est bien le moment tiens !!! J'ai les 2 mains prises !!

Dring dring driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggg

Dm : oui ça va j'arrive !!!!

Il plaça alors son pied sur la brèche libérant ainsi sa main, il décrocha....

Dm : pronto ??

..........

Mama !!!!!!!!!!! Nan c'est pas moment !!!! Chuis en pleine inondation là !!!!

.........

Nan Mama !! Je peux vraiment pas te parler !!!

.........

Je suis pas digne d'être ton fils je sais !!!

................

Oui moi aussi Maman !!!

..............

Arivederchi mama !!!

Il se pencha pour remettre le combiné en place mais son pied s'écarta au moment ou Kanon refit surface il se trouva juste au dessus de la fuite découverte et décolla avec le jet de 8 m

K : wooouuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh

Dm : ah je vous jure.......les mères !!!!

Bon !! Kanon t'en est ou ?? Kanon ??? Merde !! La fuite !!!!

Il replaça sa main sur la brèche

Kanon sur le jet : mamaaaaaaaannnnn au scour !!!

Le jet redescendit mais pas kanon (scene à la bipbip et coyotte)

Kanon regada en bas ou 8 m le separait du sol

K : oh non........WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BONG !

Dm : ah bah t'étais là !! Alors cette fuite ??

K ; geuuuu je gere.......argh....boum !!

À suivre.......bah oui!! Vous avez oublié!! Vous etes à la sécu !!!!


	13. comment devenir cinglé: leçon 2

Chapitre 14 /5

Retour à la sécu...........

Saga était parti chercher le plan au 4em étage afin de trouver ou se trouvait le guichet 1.....

S : tain !! Ils sont hauts leurs étages !!! Aaaaahh voila le plan !!!! Quel casse tête leur machin !!! Alors le guichet 1 est au rez de de gauche en entrant !!

Il dévala les escaliers et arriva essoufflé devant le guichet 1 qui était tenu par une femme coiffée d'un chignon serré et tellement tiré qu'on aurait juré qu'elle était liftée, petites lunettes carrée et air de vouloir bouffer un chien....

S : arf...

F : c'est à quel sujet ??

S : (bah la politesse l'étouffe pas celle là !!!) bonjour !!! Je voudrais obtenir un carnet de santé pour ma fille !

F : on vous a mal dirigé !! Vous devez vous adresser au guichet 2 !!

S : ici à coté ??

F : non ça c'est le guichet 8 !! Le guichet 2 je ne sais pas ou ils l'ont mis !! demandez à l'acceuil !!!!

S : mais nan pourquoi !!!

Le revoilà parti mais à l'accueil cette fois ci....il gueula à l'huissier qui commençait à s'endormir la bulle au nez...

S : LE GUICHET 2 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

H : JE VOUS AI DEJA DIS QUE LE COMMISSARIAT C'ETAIT PAS ICI !!!!!!!!!

S : MAIS JE VEUX PAS LE COMMISSARIAT JE VEUX.....

Il fut interrompu pas l'arrivée d'un homme en costume cravate, chemise impeccablement repassée et l'air du type qui s'écoute parler et qui a un balais coincé dans le cul. Il semblait que ce type était le dirlo de l'établissement....le pauvre pensa Saga !

D : allons allons un peu de calme !! Y a des gens qui travaillent ici !! Que désire ce monsieur mon ami ??

H : je ne sais pas monsieur le directeur !! il bredouille des choses incompréhensibles !!

S : (roooo le salaud !!) je euh...je cherche le guichet...euh.....2

D : hmmm guichet 2......voyons...ou ils nous l'ont mis déjà celui là ??

H : la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu monsieur le directeur...il était au 3e étage, couloir C, porte 6.....monsieur le directeur....

D : et bien vous voyez !! Tout arrive !! Pas besoin de s'énerver pour si peu !!!

S : hmmpppfffff

Il grimpa encore trois étages et arriva au guichet 2 situé juste à coté du guichet 17, ou il trouva 2 secrétaires en train de faire la causette autours d'une tasse de café...

S1 : mais si je te jure !!! Elle a racheté du papier peint parce qu'elle veut refaire son salon !!

S2 : elle veut tapisser de la pierre d'intérieur...quelle drôle d'idée !!!

S1 : bah tu la connais !! Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour impressionner son monde !!

Saga : euh...mademoiselle...

S1 : ils ont revendu la voiture pour en racheter une d'ocasse en pretexteant qu'elle consommait moins que l'anncienne.....mais je connais la situation de son mec....

Saga : Mademoiselle !!!!!!

S1 : mais vous voyez pas que chuis occupée !!! J'en étais ou ??

S2 : la situation de son mec...

S1 : ah oui ce pauvre Nikos... tu sait qu'il avait une boite qui faisait passer des casting...

Saga : MADEMOISELLE !!!!!!!!

S1 : raaaa ce que les gens peuvent être désagréables !!! Que voulez vous ??

Saga : obtenir un carnet de santé pour ma fille !!!

S1 : vous avez rempli un formulaire de demande d'acceptation de dossier ??

Saga : un formulaire de machin de.....non !

S1 : bah alors comment voulez vous que la direction prenne en charge votre demande ??

Saga : mais euh ou je les trouve ces formulaire de truc de dossier ??

S1 : guichet 1 !!!!

Saga : mais j'en viens !!!!

S1 : oui ma chère !! La boite de son mari !! Plouf !!

S2 : Elle a coulé ??

S1 : bah un peu !! Il est au chom'du mais tu pense bien qu'elle s'en vante pas !! Quelle pimbêche !!!

Saga reparti donc au rez de chaussée une fois encore (ça va vous suivez les étages ??Sinon consultez le plan au 4e)

S : SECU DE MERDE, FONCTIONNAIRES DE MES DEUX, PAYS DE MERDE !!!!!!

Il arriva au guichet 1 mais le trouva fermé, il frappa à la vitre mais la guichetière d'à coté lui dit : elle est partie déjeuner !! Mais vous pouvez vous adresser au guichet 35 !! Demandez à l'huissier !!!

S : O0.......partie déjeuner à 4h de l'après midi.....y a de l'abus ici !! C'EST DU FOUTAGE DE GUEULE INDUSTRIEL !!!!!!!!!!!

Y en a marre à la fin !! Merde quoi !!!

Voyons plutôt comment Camus s'en sort avec Thalie.....

Camus : bah pas bien justement !!! Ça fait trois fois que je la change pasque mademoiselle fait ça à petite dose !!!!!

T : aga hahahahahaha (bah qu'est ce que tu crois grand nigaud !!! c'est tellement drôle de te voir changer une couche)

C : sans compter le biberon et le petit pot de compote !!! Elle a refait la tapisserie !!!!

Tu le fais exprès !!! Hein avoue !!!!

T : aga !!! Haha haha !!!!! (Bah tiens !!! mais faut tout lui dire à celui là !! il pige pas aussi bien que papa !!!et puis il râle tout le temps !!)

C : bon eh bah aller l'épreuve du biscuit ! Tiens la crevette !! Ton gâteau !!!

Thalie pris le gâteau entre ses doigts, commença à le mordiller et à baver allègrement dessus de manière à le ramollir un maximum et au moment ou Camus s'approcha pour le lui retirer et éviter qu'elle s'en fiche partout, elle laissa tomber sous ses yeux le dit biscuit réduit à l'état de bouillie, tout en le regardant avec un air des plus innocents !

C : nan ......nan NAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN ELLE A PAS FAIT CA ????!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pour couronner le tout Thalie essuya ses doigts sur le survêt propre que venait de lui mettre Camus....

C : MAIS TU LE FAIT EXPRES ??? CA T'AMUSE DE ME RENDRE CHEVRE !!!!!!!!!!!!???

T : agahahahahahahaha !! (Bah oui !! Tu verrais ta tête !!!! Évidemment que je le fait exprès !! J'aime pas ta tête !! Donc je t'embete !!!Aller maintenant je vais pleurer juste histoire de voir comment tu t'en sort !!)

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait !!!

Thalie commença un concert de vocalises qui retentit jusqu'au bas du sanctuaire !

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

C : raaaa nan pas ça !! Pitié pas ça !! Tout ce que tu veux mais je t'en prie tais toi !!

T : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn (bah voyons !! et t'imagine que je vais arrêter comme ça !!?? papa lui il me prend dans ses bras et il dit pleins de bêtises pour que j'arrête !!)

C : raaaa !! Gâteau ?? Totote ?? Doudou ???? Aller vas y calme toi !!!! Bon sang Sagaaaaaaaaaa c'était pas prévu ça !!!!!!

T : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn (eh bé t'est lent !!!! alors tu te décides ??)

C : mais qu'est ce que je dois faire !!!?? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?? La note de Saga !! Vite !!

Il pris le papier et lu le passage « si elle pleure »

« Tu la prend dans tes bras si aucun des objets n'a été efficaces, tu la berce, parle lui doucement et normalement elle se calme »

C : « normalement » ??? Et si elle se calme pas...ouh non ne pas penser à cette option !!!

Camus pris donc Thalie dans ses bras et commença à la faire sautiller

T : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn (t'as mis le temps !!!!! bon alors je rend mon biberon ou pas ??)

C : aller chuuuut calme toi !! Il va revenir ton papa !! Tu vas voir....et......

T : EURARRRKKKKK (aller 3 sec avant qu'il hurle)

C : .......................AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

T : hahahahahahaha !!!!!

C : et en plus ça te fait rire !!!!??

T : (bah voui !! je vais tout de même pas pleurer !! je viens de le faire banane bleue à roulette !! il est navrant comme type !! pire que la blonde !!)

C : je craque......

A suivre......

Ps : suites à une remarque je tiens à placer un petit mot :

Beaucoup de phrases de ce chapitre sont directement inspirées du film « les 12 travaux d'Asterix », je tiens donc à préciser que ces phrases sont la propriété de leurs auteur, et en aucun cas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter et en aucun cas je ne fais de profit avec ! !


	14. jeu, set, et match!

Chapitre 14/6

Camus en proie à une Thalie bien décidée à le faire chier jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive (façon de parler), était désormais occupé à changer la crevette dont le survêt était à présent taché et couvert de biscuit ramolli !

C : grrrrr c'est la 3e fois !!!! Y en aura pas de 4e !! Tu peux me croire !!!!

Thalie, occupée à mâchouiller son gritt gritt : (et moi tu peux me croire, y 'aura une 4eme fois t'as oublié le repas de ce soir nigaud !!!Et vu qu'il y a du bledichef ou un bib choco céréales, dans les deux cas tu es foutu et à ma merci !!!)

C : bon t'arrête de gesticuler oui ??!!

T : (j'ai jamais dis que c'était une partie de plaisir de me changer !!! c'est pas drôle si je me laisse faire !!! héhéhé voyons voir comment il s'en sort avec la couche le mister frezze !!)

Camus finit par lui mettre la couche et la rhabilla quand soudain.....

C : snif snif.....NAN LA TU ABUSES !!!!!! JE VIENS DE TE CHANGER !!! Mais comment il fait ton père !!!!!

Thalie morte de rire : (mwahahahahahahaha celle là c'est la meilleure !!! j'adore ce coup là !!!! grosse commission dans la couche propre fraîchement changée !! rien de tel pour les énerver ï !! raaa et puis papa lui il assure !! d'accord il râle mais il assure !! c'est papa !!)

Camus entreprit donc de la re déshabiller et de la re changer !! Il retira la couche contenant un paquet d'immondices odorants en ronchonnant et la mis du bout des doigts à la poubelle

C : hhmmppff wouaarrrgghhhhhh tu bouffes pas de savonnettes toi !!

T : (juste du bledichef !!!....c'est quoi une savonnettes d'abord ??!!)

C : bon je suppose qu'il faut nettoyer ça !!

T :( rooooooo t'as trouvé ça tout seul ?? Nan aller on te l'a soufflé avoue ??!!)

Camus pris une lingette et commença à nettoyer non sans un réel dégoût quand le téléphone sonna.....

Il emballa Thalie dans une serviette de toilette la pris dans les bras et alla décrocher

(Ndla : si vous croyez que c'est sa mère vous vous trompez)

Il deboula comme un malade dans le salon, enjambant la poussette, sautant par-dessus la tapis de jeux et manquant de se casser la figure sur la girafe Sophie, il se précipita sur le téléphone

C : comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant !!! (Il décroche) ALLO OUI ???!!!!!!

............

C : euh vous etes au 11e temple chez Camus !!!

................

C : une valise ??? Quelle valise ???

..................

C : la valise de la Mère Téelle ??? Mais comment voulez vous que je le sache ??? !! Je la connais pas moi votre Mère Téelle !!!!

.................

C : quoi c'est une valise avec du pognon dedans ??!!! Faut être con pour la perdre !!! et comment voulez vous que je sache le montant de la somme de votre fichue valise ??

................

C : nan écoutez là, j'ai pas de temps à perdre !! Chuis occupé over booké, alors la Mère Téelle elle se démerde avec sa valise et elle appelle le commissariat pour signaler sa disparition !!!!!! (Il raccroche) nan mais !!!Qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre que c'te Mère Téelle aie paumé sa valise pleine de fric !!! Les gens je vous jure !!!

Thalie le regardant : (hummmm je sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que ça aurait pu t'être bénéfique...enfin tant pis !!! il est tellement raleur que le sort de l'humanité entière lui importerai peu si ça avait le malheur de le décoiffer ou de lui froisser une chemise !!!.....quel égoïsme !!)

C : bon bah c'est pas tout !!! Faut que je finisse de te changer toi !!

T : (oups....je sens qu'il va pas être content !! Entre temps y a le jus de fruit pomme poire qui est descendu.....pauvre serviette......Hadès aie son âme.....)

Camus posant Thalie sur la table et ouvrant la serviette : ......(soupir) je préfère ne rien dire.......je risquerais de devenir malpoli devant une enfant si jeune.......MAIS LAISSE MOI TE DIRE QUE TU M'EMMERDES AVEC TES CONNERIES !!!!!!!!!!!!!

T : aga ï (j'adore ce type !!! on peut tout lui faire faire !! comme dirait Rhadamanthe « c'est pathétique !! »)

Laissons là Camus et ses serviettes tachées pour faire une courte pause plomberie :

Dm : Kanon ??

K : quoi ??

Dm : tu crois pas que l'on devrait faire appel à une personne qualifiée ??

K : mais naaaannnn la flotte ça fait 13 ans que je pratique, alors c'est pas une µ# !$¤ qui va m'emmerder !!!!

Dm : oh dieux de l'Olympe......ayez pitié de mon temple...... (Méga soupir)

Et Shura me direz vous ?? Eh bien pour le moment il est parti chercher sa mere suite à son appel.....un communiqué résumant cette histoire vous sera bientôt livré

Mais retournons voir notre chevalier des gémeaux toujours aux prises de la sécu pour la dernière ligne droite !!

Apres avoir parcouru 120 fois le trajet entre le 3e étage et le rez de chaussée, Saga décida de prendre une petite pause bien méritée.

Il se laissa littéralement tomber dans les fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Une fois avachi, il laissa exprimer sa joie de se retrouver enfin assis :

S : J'EN AI MARRE !!!!!!!!!!!! PUTAIN FAUT QUE JE LE FABRIQUE MOI-MEME CE CARNET OU QUOI ??? IL EST 16H15 ET J'EN SUIS TOUJOURS AU MEME POINT C'EST-A-DIRE A LA CASE DEPART !!!!!!!!!

J'ai du faire tous les service et tous les guichet de cet établissement de merde, j'ai rempli je sais plus combien de papiers et formulaires à tel point que j'arrive à douter de l'orthographe de mon propre prénom, et tout ça pourquoi ???? POUR QUE DALLE !!!!!!!!!!! Et vu l'heure qu'il est ils vont pas tarder à fermer !! Fonction publique à 17h y a plus personne !!! Avec le bol que j'ai ils vont me demander de revenir demain et comme ils sont ordonnés ils s'arrangeront pour paumer le dossier ou un papier qui m'obligera à me retaper tous les services pour l'obtenir !!!! et conclusion j'aurai pas avancé d'un iota dans le schimblick !!!!!!!!Y A QUOI DEVENIR CINGLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Une secretaire se pointa à ce moment : monsieur Papadhópoulos ??

S : alors qu'est ce qui se passe vous savez plus comment je m'appelle ou alors vous avez un doute sur ma date de naissance ???

Secr : votre dossier a ete accepté, votre demande est en cours de validation, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir recuperer votre demande au bureau de la caisse d'allocation familliale, consultez l'huissier pour en connaître l'etage.

S : vous donnez pas cette peine je sais ou c'est !!! je le crois pas !!! le dossier a du faire le tour de la secu pour finalement aboutir au point de depart !! c'est sur y a un malaise dans cet etablissement !! ils aiment se faire chier et faire chier le monde !!!!

Bon....allons y !! c'est fou !! j'arrive meme à plus me souvenir pourquoi je suis venu !!!

Retournons voir du coté de chez Camus, c'est tellement bon de le faire souff....euh tellment drole de le voisr s'occuper d'un bébé !!!

Le voila armé d'une petite cuillère et d'un pot de Blédina pomme cassis, face à une Thalie ravie.

C : à nous deux !!

T : (c'est l'heure du dddddduel !!!!!!!!!!!!) (Ndla : désolée c'était trop tentant !! j'adore yu gi oh !!)

C aller ouvre la bouche et avale mi ça !!

T : (eh bé mon pov vieux tu est tombé face à la meilleure duelliste qui soit main droite en mode attaque !!! elle chope la cuillère Camus - 400 pts de patience !!)

C : hmmppfff non donne ça !!! Rhaaa c'est pas faire pour ça !! lui reprend la cuillère, lui essuie la main, reprend du Blédina et le lui retend

T : (main gauche en mode attaque !! rechope la cuillère - 400 pts de patience !!!)

C : NON !! Lâche ça !!!! Rha c'est pas vrai !! T'as le diable au corps ou quoi ??!!! reprend la cuillère, lui re essuie la main, reprend du bledina et le lui tend

Et tu chopes pas la cuillère !!!!

Il lui tend la cuilere pleine et.......

T : PRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !!!!!!!!!!! (héhéhéhé Carte piègemon cher !!!! tu es obligé de reculer et tu perd 800 pts de patience cette fois ci !!! 1600 de moins deja sur 4000 !! mefie toi ça va vite !!! et au duel je gagne toujours !!!)

C : NAAAAAAAAN !!!!! bon tu veux pas manger !! qu'à cela ne tienne !!! il se leve et remballe le pot

T : (ahhhhhh il bat en retraite !! strategie hmm ??? je connais !!! papa me la fait tout le temps et y a qu'un truc qui marche !! la carte des pleurs excessifs !! c'est partiii !!)

OUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

C :raaaaaa pas ça !!! ça va ça va !! tiens mais pitié arrete !!!!!

T : (hmm pas mauvais en plus ce petit pot !! vais quand meme en mange une peu !!! ï)

C : aaaahh bah tu vois !!!!

T : couillon de la lune !!! t'es encore tombé dans mon piège !!) chope la cuillère et la balance

(Aller 800 de moins)

C : nan la tu exagère !!! Arrête tes conneries tu veux !!!!

T : (oh oh oh !! il sort les gros mots aller je vais t'achever et réduire tes points de patience à zéro en un seul coup !!!! je jouuuuuuuuuuuueeeeee BALANCEMENT DU POT PAR TERRE !!!!!!! – 1200 !!! Il va criser !!!! )

Camus vois à ce moment precis le pot de Blédina voltiger et se briser au sol (propre du matin) ! le chevalier du verseau tira progressivement du rouge au violet et finit par hurler :

C : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!

Thalie morte de rire : (je t'avais prévenu !! je suis imbattable !! THALIE QUEEN OF GAMES !!)

Camus avec un regard de tueur la sort de sa chaise, la soulève : tu veux ma mort hein ??

T : (serais je assez odieuse au point de lui rendre le peu de pot que j'ai mangé ??)

EUUUAARRKKKKKK Camus reçoit une belle médaille rouge violette sur sa chemise propre de 2h......

T : (bah faut croire que oui !!! )

C : je rends les armes !! Faut que je me calme ou je la tue !!!

T : (bah essaye un peu pour voir et c'est à Papa que t'aura à faire.....ou à moi......je connais ton attaque !!! Je te montre ????)

Pendant ce temps à la sécu......

Saga arrivé au guichet : re re re re re re re re re bonjour !!!! Je viens chercher mon carnet !!!

Secr : oui voila monsieur !!! Veuillez signer le reçu et ce sera tout !!!!

S : ouais !! Ce sera tout !! Jusqu'à quand ??

Secr : voila merci monsieur ! Et à bientôt

S : ça n'y comptez pas !!!!

Il sort enfin de la sécu à 17h pile !!! il respire une bonne bouffée d'air, constate que sa chemise est littéralement détrempée, et qu'il commence à avoir une faim de loup !!

S : raaahhhh vivement que je rentre !!!

Il se dirige vers le parking mais ne trouve pas sa voiture !!

S : hein ??? Comment ça temps dépassé !!!!??? Mais mais je la récupère comment moi ??

Rhaaaaaaaaa naaaaaaaannnnnn mais qu'est ce que je vais dire moi ?? C'est la bagnole de fonction du Sanctuaire !!!

Je suis maudis !!!!

Apres avoir marché en râlant jusqu'au sanctuaire, Saga monta es 11 étage pour arriver chez Camus et récupérer Thalie........notez que pour ne pas effrayer les innocents civils il a réellement marché !! ce qui explique qu'il n'arrive chez Camus qu'à 20h passée......

Il sonne......

C : allelluiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!! petite musique sainte et halo de lumière sur Saga au moment ou Camus lui ouvre

C : le sauveur !!! mon sauveur !!!!

S : ???

Les deux hommes se regardent.......et........

Saga et Camus tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant: OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLUS JAMAIS CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thalie sur son tapis de jeu : ( aaahhhh les adultes......ils se croient forts et ils pleurent encore plus que nous !! tsssss et apres on dira que c'est moi la pleurnicharde !!!!)

Plus bas.......au 4eme temple d'où jaillissait toujours un jaser de 8m de haut au milieu du salon de Dm.........

Dm : Kanon ??

K : oui ??

Dm : j'ai froid !!!

K : c'est normal t'es assis le cul dans l'eau !!!!

Dm : ah......oui c'est vrai .......

......................................Gros silence......................................

K : bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ??

Dm : sais pas..........

K : pour le plombier c'est trop tard ??

Dm : je crois oui.......

K : va falloir attendre demain.......

Dm : oui je crois........

............................... re gros silence.....................

K : oh un poulpe !!!!

Dm la tète appuyée dans sa main : (soupir)

A suivre...............

Ndla : héhéhéhé !! On va enfin passer au chapitre 15 !! Rhaaaa il était temps mais je pouvais pas faire autrement !!!!!

Souhaitez moi bonne chance !! Ma soutenance de mémoire est prévue pour le 15 septembre !!!


	15. famille je vous aiiiime!

Chapitre 15

Aaaaaaaaahhhhh y avait longtemps hein ??? hé bien pour ces retrouvailles dirigeons nous vers nos désormais très célèbres ….mais oui…BOITES AUX LETTRES !!!!!!!!

Où nous y trouvons Saga……

Le dit Saga, après avoir vidé sa boite de son contenu, à savoir, 3 factures, une cartes postale de sa mère des Maldives, des pubs de chez Carrefour et un avis de passage du contrôleur de la générale des eaux, il tomba nez à nez avec un Shura aux traits bizarrement tirés et le moral semblant avoisiner les 36eme dessous !

Saga : woéééé…..ça va pas vieux ??

Shura : m'en parle pas !!! Ma mère m'avais téléphoné tu te souviens ??

S : oui !! Rien de grave au moins ??

Sh : nan mes dieux merci !! Mais……

S : mais quoi ??

Sh : bah elle a débarqué ici !!

S : HEIN ??? Toi aussi tu as écopé de ta mère !!! Tain décidément elles se sont passées le mot !! Manquerait plus que celle de Camus et on fait le tour de la méditerranée !!!!

Mais…je l'ai pas vu !!!

Sh : normal elle est repartie aussi sec qu'elle était venue !!

S : atta...elle est venue et repartie ?? Je pige plus là !!!

Sh : je m'explique !!! Elle s'est engueulée avec mon père pour une stupide histoire que j'ai même trop honte de te dire tellement c'est débile !!

S : ça peut pas être pire que ma mère qui a viré mon père de la baraque pour une assiette cassée….il a dormi dans la niche du chien !!!!!

Sh : je vois que je suis pas le seul à avoir hérité d'une famille de cinglés !!

S : oh la !! Et encore c'est rien !!!

Sh : donc je disais elle est partie et elle a pris le premier avion sur un coup de tête !!! Elle m'a appelé de l'aéroport en me demandant de passer la chercher, je te raconte déjà pas le bordel pour récupérer les valises….elle a fait un scandale au portier qui l'a passée aux rayons X, ensuite elle s'est pris la tête avec la réceptionniste et elle a failli mordre un petit vieux qui lui a pas céder le passage à la sortie !! La honte je te dis !!!

Ensuite il a fallu se taper les 3 h de bouchons habituelles à la sortie !!! Le periph aux abords d'Athènes était blindé, y avait des travaux sur l'avenue et naturellement elle garde pas la langue dans sa poche dans ses moments là !! Naaaaaannn il a fallu qu'elle gueule fenêtres ouvertes que les grecs étaient des faignasses !!!

Ça la fout bien hein pour un chevalier d'or qui réside en Grèce !!!!

Saga mort de rire : c'est bizarre mais elle me rappelle quelqu'un ta mère !!! Mwahahahahaha !!! Hem scuse !! J't'en prie continue

Sh : tout ça pour arriver ici !!! Elle a commencé par tout inspecter et passer le moindre millimètre au peigne fin !! D'ici que je fasse du trafic de substance illicite !! On sait jamais !!!!

Flash back………

Mme Fernandez (oui c'est le nom de famille de notre Shura) aaaaahhh mon fils !!! C'est splendide ici !!! Super maison de campagne !!!

Sh : Mama !!!! Je vis et je travaille ici !!!

Mme F : hé bé !! Il a du pognon ton patron !!! Quelle société il dirige ??? Alsthom ???

Sh: Nan…..Kido!! Fondation Kido!!!

Mme F: des maçons???

Sh: on est pas en Espagne ou au Portugal Mama!! Y a pas que la maçonnerie dans la vie !!! Je suis chevalier d'or dois je te le rappeler ??

Mme F : SHURA JUAN MIGUEL ANTONIO LUIZ GUIDO FERNANDEZ !!!!!!!!!!!! COMMENT TU PARLES A TA MERE ???????????

Fin du flash back…………….

Sh : enfin je t'épargne les détails sinon j'écris un roman !!!!

S : ouais je vois !!! La mienne est pareille !!! Enfin t'as pu le voir

Sh : la tienne ça va encore !!!!

S : oui enfin faut voir comment elle est avec mon frère et moi !!

Sh : Saga ?? Tu n'as qu'un frère dit moi ??

S : bah oui !! Un jumeau c'est suffisant non !! Deux du premier coup tu penses bien qu'ils ont arrêter là les parents !!!! De plus c'est plutôt mal vu en Grèce l'arrivée de jumeaux…..

Sh : au moins vous etes deux……j'ai 3 sœurs !!!!! Au dessus de moi qui plus est !!! Ce qui signifie que je suis l'unique garçon de la famille et de plus je suis le dernier !!!

S : et ??

Sh : demande à DM !!!

Dm débarquant : qu'on me demande quoi ??

Sh : l'effet d'être l'unique garçon de la famille !!

Dm : oh mama mia !!!! Ma che fatto per meritare questo !!!! Ma j'en sais quelqué chose !!!! jé soui fils unique !!!! Mon protégé à mort et étouffé presque !!! Ta mama te colle, te téléphone 20 fois par jour pour savoir si tou a correctement noué tes lacets !!

S : euh dis moi DM….ta mère t'aurais pas téléphone par hasard ??

Dm : ma né m'en parlé pas !!! 3 h qu'elle mé tiens !!!!

S : ce qui explique l'accent !!!

Dm : si !!! Ma quand elle téléphone j'y peut rien !! L'accent réfait sourfacé et jé né peut m'en débarrasser qué plou tard dans la journée !!!

Sh : je vois !!! Enfin merci Angelo de me soutenir !! au moins on se comprends !!!

Dm : ma dé rien !! Entre victime on sé comprend !!

S : tout de suite !!!! Vous croyez qu'un jumeau c'est mieux !!!!?? On vous confond sans cesse et comme je disais en Grèce c'est très mal venu !! Soit disant que ça porte malheur !! Alors pour conjurer le fait d'être jumeau on vous élevé à la dure comme pour vous faire expier la faute d'être né à deux !! Je l'ai pas demandé moi l'autre photocopie !!!!!

Sh : il est ou tiens ??

S : avec sa nièce !!! Elle est un peu grognon depuis hier soir……bon alors Shura !!! Ta mère !! Continue…..

Sh : bah elle est repartie aussi sec après un coup de fil qu'elle a passé à mon père en arrivant !! Histoire de lui dire qu'avant de partir elle lui avait préparer de quoi tenir un siège pasque sans elle il est incapable de se débrouiller, qu'elle sait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle et que même qu'elle se demande pourquoi elle a épousé un bonhomme pareil et qu'elle risque sûrement de rentrer chez sa mère !!!

Parlons en de sa mère !! Ma grand mère quoi !!! Même tronche et même caractère !!!!

Les étincelles que ça fait entre mon père et sa belle mère !!!! Le furoncle !!!!!C'est comme ça qu'il l'appelle !!! Elle défend sa fille et il a jamais le dernier mot avec elle !!!

Le pire c'est quand les deux grand mères sont là ensembles à la maison !!!! Avis de tempête garantie sur tout l'Espagne !! !!!!

L'une défend sa fille contre son « abruti de gendre » et l'autre défend « son bébé » devant la « gourdasse qui lui sert de femme » !! Je vous jure c'est à mourir de rire !!!!! Mon père est dans la même situation que moi

S : et ta mère elle est comment avec toi ??

Dm : comme la mienne je suppose !!

Sh : arf…je compte plus tous les surnoms que j'ai avec elle !!! « Mi colason » « mi bébé » « mi ijo » .......toujours en train de te remettre la petite mèche de travers bien droite d'un coup de salive maternelle bien degueu!!!! T'effacer la trace de dentifrice toujours à l'aide cette salive immonde !!!!

Dm : t'épousseter le costard, te choper la tête entre deux mains et te dire « regarde moi mon fils…..aaaaahhh comme tu es beau », et te filer la petite claque amicale qui ressemble plus à une baffe après t'avoir dis « rend moi fière !!! »……

Sh : je vois que tu t'y connais !!! T'as oublié les conversations téléphoniques qui se finissent toujours par 150 « au revoir », 365 « mon cœur », 668 « à plus tard mon bébé », 789 « fais bien attention à toi », 1468 « maman t'embrasse » et pour finir 4687 « je t'aime »

Dm : punaise on jurerait la mienne !! T'es ure qu'on est pas de la même famille ??

Sh : madre de dio gracias non !!!! Mais je vois que tu compatis !!

Saga mort de rire dans son coin : arrêtez n'en jetez plus !!! Je me croirais avec la notre à mon frère et moi !!!! Nous on est deux !! Alors ce que tu viens de dire tu le doubles !!!

Dm : dis moi Saga !!!! y a un préféré entre vous deux ??

S : je ne pense pas…..même si on se dit le contraire avec Kanon histoire de se pourrir l'ambiance !! Mais je peux affirmer que notre mère nous aime pareil et quelle est fière de ses jumeaux malgré ce qu'on en dit!! et le problème s'est qu'elle nous connais très bien !!!! Normal pour une mère !!

Sh : vous avez déjà tenté de vous faire passer l'un pour l'autre !!??

S : et comment !!! Si je ne m'abuse avant les événements que vous connaissez on s'y est déjà prêté !! Et je dois avouer que vous etes très crédules messieurs

Dm : quoi !!! Vous nous avez berné ???

S : un peu mon neveu et pas qu'une fois la seule avec qui ça prend pas c'est notre mère !!!!

Je me rappelle une fois……j'ai tenté de sortir habillé avec les fringues de mon frère !! Je venais de me faire engueuler je sais plus pourquoi et j'avais pas le droit de sortir !!! Je me suis donc changé et j'ai tenté le coup !!!

Flash back……..

Saga sortant sur la pointe des pieds……

Mme p : SAGA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

S : euuuh nan Mama !! moi c'est Kanon !!!

Mme P: c'est ça oui!!!!! (Tirant Kanon par l'oreille) ton frère m'a fait la même y a 5 min!!!! FILE DANS TA CHAMBRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K : désolé !!!

Fin du flash back………………

Sh et dm : mwahahahahahahahaha !!!! et bah tu devait avoir l'air fin tiens !!!!!

S : bah voui !!! on a plus jamais retente l'experience !!!! trop dangereux !!!!

Sh : bon j'en arrive à la fin de mon histoire !! apres avoir passé 2 heures à gueuler apres mon pere, l'avoir traité de tous les noms….ça fait 30 ans qu'ils sont mariés et y a pas un jour ou ils s'engueulent pas !! pourtant ils s'adorent !!! bref..mon pere à surement fait ce qu'il fait à chaque fois c'est-à-dire ses excuses avec 50 petits mots doux !!! il lui a ressorti le discourt habituel : cheri mais je t'aime mon bébé aller rentre s'il te plait et blablabla et blablablz !!!!! ma mere a fondu…et elle a decidé de repartir !! pfffouit comme ça !!!!

S : j'adore l'ambiance de ta famille Shura !! chez nous ça bouge mais pas autant que ça !!!!

Dm : Ma si les mama espagnoles ont lé meme tempérament qué les mama italianna ma ça doit faire dé jolis étincelles dans la famille !! dis moi Shura ellés sont conservatrices les mama espagnoles !!! ?? quand ellés disent blanc c'est pas noir hein ??

Sh : ouais tout à fait !!!! et le fils unique est le roi !!

Dm : eh bé jé té comprend d'autant mieux mon frère dé galère !!! Dans mes bras qué jé t'embrasse !!!

S : vive la famille !!! Donc t'en ai débarrassé et elle est arrivée ??

Sh : oui oui je l'ai eu 2 h au telephone tout à l'heure !!! Et tout va bien !! enfin ils se sont encore engueulé soit disant que mon père était garé trop loin de l'aéroport et qu'elle était chargé donc qu'il ne fait aucun effort et que si on lui dit pas les choses il a pas l'initiative de les faire !!!!pour citer les propos de ma mère

S : et bah si tout va bien c'est le principal !! je vous laisse moi !! J'ai ma crevette qui m'attend !

Dm : bé attend jé remonte avec toi !! Tou va bien nous payer lé café après ça non ?? Ma parlotter commé ça ça m'a donné soif !!

Sh : ouais aller tiens !!! Allons y ?!!

S : et bien on et partis

C'est sur cette note joyeuse que nos acolytes remontèrent les escaliers menant au troisième temple sans se douter qu'une menace horrible planait au dessus d'eux…….mais ça……..vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode

A suivre…….

Ps : aaaahhh et bien me voila de retour !!!! Merci pour vos encouragements !!! J'ai obtenu 14/20 à ma maîtrise !!! Avec une mention « bien » s'il vous plait !! Me voila donc en CAPES et surchargée encore plus que l'an dernier !! J'ai mis du temps avant de réécrire !! Mon inspiration s'en étant allée au loin…..je vous réserve des petites surprises pour la suite !! préparez vous à rire de plus belles !!

Merci encore pour vos encouragements et votre soutient !!!! Continuez à poster des reviews ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'en recevoir


	16. la guerre des boutons

Chapitre 16

Shura : alors Saga ! Ta crevette ça va toujours ?

Saga : ouais ouais ! J'assure ! Enfin je crois . Le pédiatre l'a trouvée super éveillée, précoce…..je vous raconte pas comment j'étais quand il a dit ça ! S'il savait qu'elle a faillit mettre à saq les ¾ du Sanctuaire ! Enfin bref ! Il m'a dit qu'elle ne tarderait plus à parler et à marcher !

DM : mon y a oun truc qui mé chiffonné……

S : quoi ?

DM : ma quand elle est arrivée….elle était pas sévrée jé crois ! Enfin jé dis ça ma j'y connais rien ! Mais les femmes leur donnent le sein non ? Ma et toi Saga ! Comment tou as fais ? jusqu'à preuvé dou contraire tou n'en as pas

S : ouh la ! M'en parle pas ! C'est à ce moment que je me suis juré de ne jamais avoir de gosses certes j'ai changé d'avis . Ça gueule toutes les 3 heures environs sans discontinuer ! Biberonne ou crève quoi !

L'enfer pour l'habituer ! Quand je dis que sa mère est certainement une folle inconsciente ! J'y ai passé des jours et des nuits à essayer de la familiariser avec le bib ! Ça a été dur mais on y est arrivés ! Non sans mal je l'avoue !

DM : ma on sais mainténant pourquoi tou hurlais tout le temps !

S : aaah ça les femmes quand elles ont quelque chose dans la tête ! J'ai simplement gueulé plus fort qu'elle

Sh : Oo !

DM : o0 !

S : quoi que en ce moment ……arf elle est assez ronchon depuis hier…….un rhume sans doute ! Je vais la garder au chaud pour aujourd'hui

Sh : dis moi Angelo ?

DM : grrr oui Shura Juan Miguel Antonio etc… Fernandez !

Sh : tu refais une poussée d'acné juvénile ou tu es simplement allergique aux factures d'EDF ?

DM : hm ?

Sh : t'as un bouton…..là ! appuie sur le front ou Angelo arbore un superbe bouton rouge

Dm : Ahhhhh ma jé l'avais pas vou ! Jé mé disais aussi qué ça mé grattais ! Les moustiques sont drolément voraces !

Sh : sans vouloir te vexer Angelo….faut être cinglé pour rentrer chez toi ! même pour un moustique !

S : c'est clair très juste !

Dm : eh bé laissé mon bouton tranquillé et taché dé ploutot faire disparaître les tiens Shura Juan Miguel !

Sh se tâtant le front : hu ?

Dm : ma naaaan ! T'en as oun là appuie sur sa joue et oun autre ici appuis plus bas

S : éh béée vous retombez en enfance au contact de Thalie ou quoi je voudrais pas à avoir à vous changer les couches un de ces quatre ! Aller je vous laisse ! Le monstre va pas tarder à hurler

Dm : ma si on retrouve notre aspect de nos 14 ans le moins enviable dé nousdeux mon cher shura c'est toi

Sh : hein ! Mais tu délires Angelo ! Toi avec ta gueule à l'époque on aurait dit une pizza avec garniture !

Dm : ma et toi oun calcoulette !

Saga laissa les deux boutonneux se chamailler et remonta au 3eme.

Thalie émergea de son sommeil et opta pour une humeur ronchonne et pleurnicharde…..

Saga la pris dans les bras : eh bé jeune fille…..ça va pas ce matin ? va pas me dire que t'as tes règles si jeune je te croirais pas aller dis à Papa ce qui va pas

Il posa ses lèvres sur le front de Thalie………

S : hmm t'es bien chaude toi ! Qu'est ce que tu me couve ? Bon écoute on va manger et après on va déranger les deux bronzies experts en bébé hein et si ça va vraiment pas mieux d'ici ce midi on appellera le médecin d'accord ?

Thalie le regarda et posa sa tête sur l'épaule massive de son « père », agrippant une de ses mèches et faisant un câlin comme pour montrer que ça n'allait pas fort.

Saga s'étonna d'ailleurs de ne pas la voir balancer le biberon qu'elle ne finit pas d'ailleurs…..

S : bah tu fais régime ?

Thalie commençant à chouiner : miiiiinnn

S : naaan mais je deconne ma puce ! Aller on va au bain ?

Il la souleva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fit couler le traditionnel bain, il déshabilla sa crevette mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit de multiples petits boutons sur le dos et le ventre de Thalie…………..

S : la ! Je crois qu'il ya un réel problème !

Il ne mit pas longtemps à faire venir shiryu et shun

Shiryu et Shun : eeeeh pas d'alarmement Saga ! On l'a tous eut

S : quoi ?

Shi et Shun : bah la varicelle !

S : varicelle ? Si tôt ? Éééh béée quand je dis qu'elle est précoce ! Attend comment ça on l'a tous eut ?

Shi : bah oui ! Tu te rappelles shun ! C'est Seiya qui l'a chopé le premier du coup il l'a refilé à tout l'orphelinat ! Mdr ! On avait pas plus de 4 ou 5 ans à l'époque !

Shun : aaah ouiii on faisait même des concours à celui qui avait le plus de bouton

Shi : attend Saga ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as pas eut ?

S : euuuh bah je m'en souviens pas !

Shun : oh oh !

S : ça veut dire quoi « oh oh » ? Je vais la choper aussi ?

Shi :; bah si tu l'a pas eut y a de fortes chance oui

S : je bigophone à ma mère ! 2 min !

2h plus tard après avoir parlé à sa mère et au reste de la famille………..

S : ouuuff c'est bon ! Je l'ai eut !...mais pas mon frère

Shi : bah pourtant ! Vous etes jumeaux ! Vous avez été élevés ensembles !

S : apprend gamin qu'une mère grecque avertie en vaut 50 ! Quand elle a vu que je l'avais elle m'a immédiatement séparé de mon frère ! Si bien fait que Kanon y a échappé !

Shi : et dis moi……..il a été au contact de sa nièce quand dernièrement ?

S : hier

Shun : oh oh !

Kanon débarquant frais comme un gardon : salut salut ! woooo c'est quoi toute la smala là…

Shun et Shiryu pliés de rire : salut

K : ils ont quoi les demis portions là ?

S : Kanon tu vas rire mais……

K : mais quoi ?

S : Thalie a la varicelle !

K ; si tôt ? Éh béé !

S : et tu connais la meilleure ?

K : non !

S : tu l'as pas eut !

K :……………et ?

S : bah c'est contagieux !

K :…………………QWA ?

Shiryu et Shun explosent de rire

K : ça veut dire que……….

Saga, Shun et Shiryu : ouais !

S : attend un peu ! Je crois qu'il n'est pas le seul ! Ce matin Shura et Dm arboraient des boutons coïncidence ou varicelle ?

Au 10 et au 4eme : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Saga, shiryu et shun : VARICELLE

K : mais on en meurt de ce truc ? Hein ? Je dois faire quoi ? oooh mon dieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Shura et Dm débarquant : c'est quoi ce bordel ! SAGAAAAAAAAAA !

Shiryu et Shun explosés de rire : VARICELLE ! Bon sang ! 28,23 et re 23 ans ! Trop bon ! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha !

Dm, Kanon et Shura : SAGAAAAAA ! Tu pourrais prévenir que ta mome est un danger public !

S : comme si je pouvais le savoir

Shi : woo pas de panique ! C'est l'affaire d'une ou deux semaines ! En attendant faut rester au chaud et pas gratter surtout et surtout rester loin de ceux qui ne l'ont pas eut !

Dm : ma nous voila bien tient ! Ma qu'est cé qu'on va faire en attendant ! On né peut memé plou s'entraîner ! Maaaaaaa !

Shura : tssssss c'est bien ma veine tient ! Ma mere et ensuite ça !

Shun : ce qui est étonnant c'est que tous les gamins y passent et pas vous ! C'est dingue ça ! À croire qu'il y a une atmosphère peu commune qui règne ici !

Shi : hmm faut croire...enfin Saga tu devrai quand même appeler le médecin ! il te dira mieux que nous ce qu'il faut faire pour la soigner enfin….LES soigner pffffmwahahahahahahaaa !

Milo débarquant à son tour……

Milo : salut !

Shiryu : stop ! lui fait barrière t'as eut la varicelle ?

M : de quoi tu me causes morveux ! Bien sur ! Pourquoi ?

Shi : bah c'est l'épidémie ici Thalie, DM, Shura et Kanon

M : les regardant tour à tour, s'attardant sur les 3 adultes : pffffffMWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Kanon, DM, Shura : rhaaaa Shiryu ! Tu pouvais pas te taire non ! tout le Sanctuaire va le savoir !

Saga : remarque iil a pas tord ! D'ici que vous ne soyez pas les seuls à ne pas l'avoir eut ! si Aphro la chope il nous fait une jaunisse par-dessus ! Aphro rouge et jaune à petits pois (chantonne la célèbre chanson de Dorothée) et mon Aphro…rouge et jaune à ptits pois

Milo : mort de rire : ouuuuh avec sa touffe bleu clair ça va drôlement contraster

Kanon : oui bah ça va hein !

2h plus tard après le passage du médecin, DM, kanon, Shura, Thalie et Saga restaient cantonnés au 3eme temple (les autres visiteurs étant repartis après avoir essuyé une énorme crise de rire)

S : euuuh mais vous compter squatter ici ?

K : comme si on avait le choix !

Sh : je m'emmerde !

Dm : moi aussi !

T : agaaaaaaa

S : galèèèèèèèèèèèèère ! après avoir joué les apprentis papa je joue l'apprenti médecin ! mais bon sang qu'est ce qui va encore me tomber dessus !

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG

S : moi qui pensait que ça pouvait pas être pire….! décroche nè Mama………….

Oui c'est la varicelle !

……………..

Ouin Kanon l'a aussi !

Kanon au loin : Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa c'est ça faute à Sagaaaaaaaaaaa !

S : bouche le combiné mais ta gueule toi ! Continue de te plaindre et elle debarque icic dans les 5 min qui suivent ! tu veux avoir à la supporter ?

K : euuh non !

S : alors la ferme !

Naaan mama ! il disait « aaaah mamaaaa il fait beau ici pas vrai Sagaaaaaaa ? »

…………………….

Oui Mama ton « bébé doudou kanonichou choupi bébé d'amour à sa Mama » va bien !

……………………

naaaan il est juste sous antibiotiques comme le reste de la bande oui y a eut plusieurs contaminés mwahahaha !

…………………….

Ouiiii Mama ! t'inquiete j'assure avec Thalie et mon frere ! oui !

……………..

oui !

…………………

ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

…………………

mamaaaaaaaaaaa !

nan pas besoin de venir ! je t'assure !

……………

Sur !

……………..

Certain !

…………….

Absolument sur et certain sur la tète de Zeus que si je raconte des crack que Radhamanthe me tombe dessus

A ce moment on entendit un craquement comme celui du tonnerre, une brèche temporelle s'ouvrit et………….Rhadamanthe atterrit au milieu du salon du 3 eme temple

S : faut que je te laisse mama abasourdit raccroche

S : Rhadamanthe ?

Rhada : heeemm salut les jeunes ! Scusez ! On fait des test chez nous d'ouverture de dimension et on a tapé la mauvaise destination désolé !

S : je vois !

Rhada : tain y a foule chez toi vous fêtez quelque chose ?

S : un quadruple varicelle

Rhada : pardon ? Varicelle ! à leur age ? Mwahahahahahaahahaaa !

Shura, Dm, Kanon : ça va !

S : euuuh Rhadamanthe ! Mon cher vieil ennemis que j'adore……dis moi……tu l'as eut ?

R : hé ? Quoi ?

S : la varicelle ?

R : euuuuhhh vieille sueur froide je…..je sais pas…..

S : le regarde amusé je sens qu'on va être nombreux ici pendant la semaine qui vient

K : rhaaa nan pas luiiiiiiiiiiiiiii naaaan je veux paaaaaaaaaaasssss !

S : tu préfères Maman ?

K : nan !

Sh : soupire

Dm : de même

K : pareil

R : s'assoit à coté d'eux et soupire à son tour-

S : amusé eh bé ma chérie tu fais des ravages !

T : aga

A suivre……………..


	17. allo maman, ici Saga!

Chapitre 17

Une journée ordinaire au Sanctuaire…….enfin presque (mais ça vous avez l'habitude)

Saga, pendu au téléphone (est il réellement utile de vous dire avec qui ?) air plutôt paniqué….

S : PANIQUE MAIS EVIDEMMENT QUE JE SUIS PANIQUE ! Vous seriez calmes vous avec une armada de boutonneux chez vous !

Hein ? Nan maman c'est pas à toi que je parlais…

…………….

Hein ? Nan ! Mais……

……………

Mamaaaaaaannn……………

…………………..

Oui je sais je suis un fils indigne !

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore les injures de ma mère reportez vous quelques chapitres en arrière !

…………………

Mais nan maman j'ai pas dis que t'étais une sorcière, j'ai dis « en arrière » !

………………….

Mais nan soupir

……………….

Maman au lieu de vouloir me déshériter chose qu'elle a fait un nombre incalculable de fois depuis notre naissance à mon frère et moi, dis moi, c'est normal que les boutons persistent ?

……………

Il a dis une semaine…….

………………

Bah euh…… 3 jours……….

……………….

Nan chui pas abruti ! Chui inquiet c'est tout !

……………….

Hein ? Arf…c'est « kanonichou » qui a le record 2541 ! enfin on a compter que les parties visibles et montrables sans fringues

Kanon au loin dans la pièce : KANONICHOU IL T EMMERDE !

………………

S: maman dit qu'elle te déshérite aussi……

K : mais je parlais pas à elle !

…………….

S : elle est vexée que tu lui parles pas, elle vient de te renier……

K : comme d'hab ! Passe la moi raaaah……(prend le combiné) oui maman !

……………

K : oui…non maman……c'est pas ce que je voulais dire mam…..

…………….

K : mais nan ! Je te jure je parlais à Saga !

…………

K : bah je lui parle toujours comme ça !

……………..

K : (éloigne le combiné de son oreille et laisse passer le flot d'injures de sa mère à son encontre, que toute la pièce a pu également entendre, attend 2 secondes, rapproche le combiné), oui maman……..je sais c'est mon frère……enfin si tu savais…..

……………………

K : euh rien……mais nan je lui parlerai plus comme ça…..

……………………..

K : mais si je t'aime ! (Regard noir à Shura mort de rire et DM affligé croyant entendre sa propre mère)

…………..

K : oui moi aussi maman……bisous !

……………..

K : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Bisouuuuuuuuuuus (repasse à Saga)

S : oui maman ! Re moi alors c'est normal tu dis ?

……………..

S : mais t'es sure hein ?

……………….

S : mais je sais que t'as élevé des jumeaux mais un seul d'entre nous l'a eut !

……………….

S : nan je remets pas en cause tes talents de mère maman….mais……se masse les tempes

…………….

S : hin hin….d'accord !

…………..

S : nan t'inquiète pas……même pour le « kanonichounetbébéàsamoumouneadoréchéri »

………………..

S : oui d'accord je te rappelle si j'ai un soucis

………………

S : hein ? Mais nan ça fait pas 5 min que je t'ai appelé……..

…………………

S : yaaaaaaaaaaa consulte l'horloge dehors bah….euh…..hem…..5 min en effet !

S : oui d'accord maman!

……………

S: bisouuuus (raccroche)

regarde l'assemblée de boutonneux

S: quoiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Je me fais du souci! J'ai le droit non !

K : au point d'appeler maman toutes les 5 min ! je dirais que t'es plutôt suicidaire oui ! Mon pov' frère !

S : bon bah « kanonichou » hein pouet pouet hein !

K : groumpf !

Shura se grattant : tssss ça m'agaceuuuuuuuuh je vais devenir enragé si ça continuuuuuuuuue !

Dm se passant du talc sur la tronche : raaaah yen est marré ! C'est plou possible ! Régardé moi la gueule qué ça me fait ! Aussi blanc qu'oun mort !

Shura : en quoi ça change de d'habitude ?

Dm : oh hé ça va hé !

Sh : ça va rigole Angélo ! se gratte

Dm : faut pas gratter ! se grattant

Sh : bel exemple Angélo hein ! franchement !

Dm : maaaaaaaaaaaa yé vé dévénir cinglé ! Barjo ! Marteau dingue !

Rhadamanthe tentant de se gratter avec la patte arrière () : je vous prévient tous bandes de mortels stupides que vous etes ! Cette offense je vous la ferais payer !

S : héééé c'est ma faute si t'as pas eu la varicelle peut être…..

R : réfléchit ………….oui !

Dm : quellé mauvaise foi ! On dirait moi dans mes bons jours

Sh : mouarf…..

R : elle va continuer longtemps à baver l'autre casse burne là ! Gardez moi ça une vrai limace !

S : tu parles de ma fille là ! T'as pas vu ta gueule !

R : vas y répètes !

Thalie assise sur ses fesses mâchouillant son gritt gritt bafouille un truc du genre : 'test' autocar ?

R : qu'est ce qu'elle a la classe biberon ?

S : air paniqué, pas de coté tentant la fuite, imité par kanon shura et DM, laissant Rhada face à Thalie, étoiles dans les yeux)

Th : o 'test'aution……

R : woo (se penche au dessus d'elle air se voulant menaçant) t'as dit quoi morveuse ! Articule je pige rien à ton langage de baveuse !

Th : 'test'aution !

Kanon, planqué derrière le canapé : ça me dis quelque chose ! Pas vous ? c'est assez proche de….

Shura sous la table, sueur froide : Greatest…..

DM, idem : agrippant une chaise : Caution…..

S : derrière un fauteuil : ton attaque quoi

R : Oo tourne lentement la tête vers les autres limite affolé………….ça veut dire quoi ça ?

S très calme limite blasé : ça…….(voyant Thalie former une onde puissante d'énergie et expédier Rhada au loin)

Thalie applaudit maladroitement, assise sur ses petites fesse, reprend son gritt gritt et recommence à le mâchouiller frénétiquement lançant un ou deux agaaamaagnaaa bllllbbb de temps à autres….

Sh : Madre…..

DM : mamaaaa…….

Kanon soulevant sa nièce dans ses bras et lui collant un bisou sur la joue : toi ! Je t'aime (sourire colgate)

Thalie sortant son gritt gritt de la bouche laissant échapper un long filet de bave sur le tee shirt de son oncle : aga tataaaaa !

Kanon la reposant : j't'aime plus là…….(gueule de 3 mètres de long)

S : je crois que cette fois ci…..il va comprendre regarde Thalie et change d'expression

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tous : quoi ?

S : là ! Ce bouton là ! Elle l'avait pas tout à l'heure ! Maman !MAMAN ! (Se précipite vers le téléphone)

Tous : Sagaaaaaaaaaa -- !

Rhada revenant fumant, egratigné et toujours aussi boutonneux :……………..j'vous déteste………..

A suivre…………

Ps : aaaah il était temps non ! y avait un moment que vous l'attendiez j'avoue que c'est l'inspiration qui m'a manqué et puis hop ! c'est venu !aller dans les suivants on va aborder les choses sérieuses……enfin….façon de parler !


	18. Kanon et les courses

vous l'attendiez depuis un sacré bout de temps!! tout d'abord désolée de ce retard enoooorme!!! mais l'inspiration n'y etait plus, ma passion pour Saint Seiya s'etant un peu calmé voire refroidie suite aux detestables Hades meikai hen kosho qu'on nous a servis...

j'espere uen jour finir cette fic...et j'espere aussi voir une partie Elysion du tonnerre...pasque pour le moment...Pirates des Caraibes a réussi à detroner Saint Seiya dans mon coeur...et ça fallait le faire quand meme!!! 20 ans de passion et pouf tout envolé suite à un seul episode qui a tout gaché!!!

(allez faire un tour dans la section film j'ai aussi des fics Pirates )

donc la Toei !!!! au boulot!!!

sinon merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos messages d'encouragenements!! Promis je vais essayer de finie cette fic!!! en attendant...bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 18

Apres bien des déboires dont je vous passerai les détails…..hein ?? Quoi ?? Faut que je raconte ?? Vraiment ?? Mouais…..bon mais rapidement alors hein !!

Le pauvre Rhadamanthe est revenu calciné de son voyage dans la stratosphère, Saga a monopolisé la ligne téléphonique de sa mère durant une bonne partie de la journée et le reste de la bande continua de s'ennuyer comme des rats morts……ça vous va comme résumé ??

Nan ?? Vous êtes vraiment difficiles !!!

Bon alors résumons…. L'épidémie de varicelle étant, nos héros ont du user de différents stratagèmes pour éviter de se gratter….je vous épargne la vision de DM collé au radiateur faisant mine de se chauffer pour mieux se gratter au bouton de réglage…les parties de dames interminables ponctuées de disputes et d'accusation de tricherie classique…..les engueulades des voisins se plaignant du raffut occasionné par le trop grand nombre de personne cantonnées au 3eme…toujours est il que les provisions baisserent vite et 1 semaine apres l'invasion des boutonneux, le garde manger du 3eme fut vide…..

Saga : Kanon !! C'est à toi !!!!

Kanon descendant du premier étage et manquant de se casser la gueule en ratant une marche

Ouiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…………... (Il se réceptionna d'une main à la rambarde une jambe en l'air l'autre au bord de la marche)………à moi quoi ????

Shiryu de passage, était installé ou plutôt avachi sur le canapé et lisait « cuisiner comme un grand chef pour les nuls », il lança sans décoller le nez de son bouquin : euh je crois qu'il parle des courses !!!

K l'air terrifié : mais mais mais saga tu tu sais bbbb bbien que..

S : je veux pas le savoir !!!! J'y suis allé la semaine dernière donc….

Sh : il semblerai que ce soit à toi !!

liste des courses:

_Salut idiot ! Te gourres pas et te paume pas !! N'hésite pas à demander !!_

_Bisous !!!__Saga_

1kg de tomatescolle liquide

1kg de patatesjoint pour le robinet cuisine n°6

Yaourtsprogramme TV

Beurremalabars

Cacao poudre nesquicktic tac

Rôti (bœuf, porc veau c'est toi qui décide !)

Œufs (1 douzaine)

Coca- jus de fruits

Lait

Sopalin_amuse toi bien !! _

PQ

Mousse à raser

Caleçons (taille XL)

Brosses à dents (2)

Rasoirs jetables Gillette sensor Excel

S: tiens te v'là la liste et je suis sympa je te prête mon chéquier je t'ai d'ailleurs signé un cheque !!!

K avec un faux air réjouit : mais tu sais bien que je suis FOULOBIQUE !!!!

Sh : quoi ?? Foulo Quoi ????

K : bah foulobique !!!! J'ai peur de la foule quoi !!!

Sh : aaaahh on dit « agoraphobe » !!

K : mais nan !! Foulobique !!!

Sh : AGORAPHOBE !!!!!!!!!!!!

K : FOULOBIQUE !!!!!!!!!!!!

S : oui bon t'es qu'un trouillard !!! Tu mets tes shues, tu t'habilles, tu prends les clés de la bagnole et TU TE CASSES !!!!!!!!! (le pousse dehors )

Clac !!

S : bon débarras !! C'qu'il est pénible alors !!!!

Kanon arrivé au GEANT MAMOUTH (qui écrase les prix et mamie écrase les prouts) d'Athènes……….

K : évidemment il m'y envoie pile le jour ou c'est blindé de monde !!!!!!!!

(_Notez qu'il n'y a qu'une cinquantaine de voitures stationnant sur le parking_)

K : comme par hasard y a plus de places !!!!!

(_3 parkings de 200 places chacun mais bon……_.)

Une fois garé après une manœuvre de 10 min environ, 3 créneaux ratés et 2 rangements en bataille foirés (on se demande comment il fait son compte pour rater avec une manœuvre avec une golf TDI)

K : ce que les gens peuvent mal se garer !! Ils pourraient pas faire des places plus larges !! Ou des bagnoles plus petites !!!

5 min plus tard….

K : tssssssssss je le savais !!! Y a évidemment plus de caddie !! Et avec le bol que j'ai, je vais tomber sur un qui couine ou un qui a une roue foireuse !!!!

(50 caddies à chaque allée …………c'est pas grave !!)

Il tourne encore pendant un bon quart d'heure et se décide finalement à entrer

K : bon alors…..tomates, hum, rayon légumes……..légumes, légumes ah !! Là !!! Voila tomates et patates c'est fait !! Zut j'ai oublié de prendre un stylo…pas grave j'ai une excellente mémoire. Bon yaourt et beurre…..

¼ d'heure plus tard il commence à se perdre et s'interroge sur l'endroit exacts des dits desserts………

K : euh mais chuis deja passé par là !!! MAIS POUSSEZ LE MONDE !!!! POUSSEZ !!!!!!

20 min plus tard……

K : ça alors !!! Ils ont encore changé le rayon de lingerie féminine ??!!!! Mais comment je vais trouver les caleçons de Saga moi ???

15 min plus tard il trouve enfin le rayon dont il faisait le tour 15 min plus tôt…….

K : ah bah voila !!!! Ils les planquent leurs rayons !! Ils veulent pas qu'on achète ou quoi !!!

Bon alors…celui avec les 101 dalmatiens ou Nemo…raaaaahhh j'hésite !!!! Aller les 2 !! Au prix ou ils sont, ça vaut pas le coup de s'en priver vive les promos !!!!!

Il continue son chemin et arrive au rayon lessive bizarrement désert…il regarde à droite puis à gauche, prend de l'élan et s'élance sur son caddie les pieds au dessus des roue et traverse le rayon à fond les manettes explosé de rire (vous savez comme le type de la pub kinder maxi)

Imaginez un gars de 1,88m de 28 ans jouant comme un mome de 7…….

Apres avoir fait mumuse dans le rayon durant une bonne demi heure en passant et repassant devant les bidons de Soupline © et autre Omo liquide© ou encore le Chat Tab's©…il finit par se décider à aller chercher la mousse à raser...il tourne 10 min et finalement atterrit au rayon frais devant les bonbonnes de chantilly, il en prend une, persuadé d'être en possession d'un flacon de mousse à raser et lance : mais merde !! Y a plus celle de Saga !! Ah bah tans pis j'vais prendre celle là !! Ohhhhhhhh parfum fraise……….ça changera

(Vous aurez compris que les dessins de fraises sur le tube de chantilly ont enduit notre marina en erreur………….mouarf….)

45 min plus tard après être passé chercher la douzaine d'œufs, le Nesquick, le Sopalin et la cinquantaine de rouleaux de PQ……….

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN……………….chuis perdu………..questcequejefaisquestcequejefaisquestcequejefais ??????????

Il aperçoit une hôtesse d'accueil et s'approche timidement : euh excusez moi mademoiselle…..le rayon des journaux s'il vous plait

Hôtesse : alors c'est très simple !! D'ici 5e à gauche puis 3e à droite tout droit jusqu'à la 4e à droite et vous y êtes

K : merci !! Alors 3 à droite 6 e à gauche et 13 à droite bah c'est facile

Il finit tant bien que mal à trouver le rayon……….1h après, au préalable il a remplit le caddie aux rayons desserts, lingerie enfants et aliments pour chiens et bébé !!

K : bon euh…je prends lequel déjà ?? Il me l'a pas dit pour le programme !! Bon alors plouf plouf……Jabu qui pisse dans un tonneau c'est rigolo mais c'est pas beau mais comme Saori le veux pas ça sera pas toi le chat au bout de 3 ; 1, 2, 3 !!! Oki !! Télé Z ©!!!!!!!!!!

Pour ce qui est du joint de la cuisine il fait l'impasse dessus …après tout les inondations il a pratiqué durant 13 ans alors il se dit que Saga s'y fera bien lui aussi

K d'un air fier : bon j'ai tout !! ….sauf le joint…..aller à la caisse……

MAIS POUSSEZ LE MONDE !!!POUSSEZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Notez qu'il n'y a personne dans le rayon sauf un mec qui se tire vire en courant avec son caddie en entendant Kanon hurler)

K : euh……...question existentielle………..ou sont les caisses ?? C'est ou ?? C'EST OU ?????????? KAMI SAMA CHUIS ENCORE PERDU !!!!!!!!!!

Il court dans tout le rayon et il tombe sur une petite vieille qui l'aborde :

-je peux vous aider ??

K : hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii un spectre d'Hadès !!!!!

V : èé°……..

K : euh vi siouplait m'dame c'est ou les caisses ??

V : alors d'ici vous sortez du rayon puis vous allez à gauche et ensuite 4e à droite et 6e à gauche !!!

K : merci ! Vous avez pas de la famille chez les Zélos par hasard ??

V : o0°

Plus tard…………

K : euh………..oui enfin…Nan…..chuis ou là ???

Encore plus tard……

K : euh ???

Toujours plus tard……….

K : beuh ça alors !!!

Etant repassé par tous les rayons il a refait toutes les courses et finit par trouver les caisses après avoir réquisitionné 2 caddies supplémentaires, il se positionne dans une file de ………….17 personnes….relativement énervé d'avoir mis autant de temps à trouver.

17 personnes plus tard son état de nerf s'est considérablement amélioré : zzzzzzzzzzzzz rfffllll euh…geuh ??

Quoi hein ?? Aaahhh c'est à moi ??

(il commence à déballer son merdier sur le tapis roulant et la caissière commence à biper)

Kanon, dépassé par la vitesse à laquelle la caissière bip, décide de passer lui aussi à la vitesse supérieure, il concentre son cosmos et passe en vitesse de la lumière sous les yeux ébahis des autres clients !!

Kanon se tournant vers eux : bah quoi ??!

Caissière : voila ça vous fera 5352euros et 18 centimes !!

Kanon tout gaga avec un air con : c'est mon frère qui m'a prêté son chéquier et c'est lui qui paye

C : oui !! C'est ça !! Vous avez la carte fidélité ??

K : euh je crois !!

C : bien vous bénéficiez aujourd'hui d'une réduction de 2,76 euros !!

K : super ! En plus on fait des économies !! C'est Saga qui va être content !! au revoir madame !!! POUSSEZ LE MONDE !!!!!!!!!!!!

C : 00°

Il sort. Mais un autre problème se pose, celui de retrouver la voiture….il trimballe ses 3 caddies et ses 24 sacs dans les dents, tourne un bon quart d'heure et retrouve la golf qui évidement n'avait pas bougé.

K : tain j'vous jure !! Les gens !!!!

Il ouvre le coffre, soulève le 1er caddie et vide son contenu dans le coffre, il fait de même avec le 2e mais au troisième le manque de place se fait sentir, s'apercevant que ça ne rentre plus il décide de tasser, il écrasé quelques sacs avec le pied et vide le 3em caddie, et jette les 24 sacs restant à l'arrière !!

Il passe encore 10 min à tourner en rond pour ramener ses caddies et 10 de plus pour retrouver la voiture en cliquant sur les clés pour entendre le bip de l'alarme……

De retour avec… .euh plusieurs heures de courses au compteur, Kanon rentre les innombrables sacs au temple des gémeaux, se farcissant pas mal d'aller retour entre la voiture et le 3e étages du sanctuaire……il dépose ses sacs sous le regard interrogateur et ébahis de Saga et Shiryu, qui pour le spectacle, a pris la peine de lever le nez de l'encyclopédie universalis en 36 volumes des cuistots du monde !!

Saga : ah bah enfin !! C'est pas trop tôt !! J'était à deux doigt d'appeler les flics pour signaler ta disparition……mais mais t'as dévalisé le magasin ????????!!!!!!! 00 !!!!!

K : euh en quelque sorte oui…

Sh : ouh la !! Je vais te chercher une aspirine Saga……

S : et cette broutille t'au...euh m'aura coûté combien ??

K : 5352 € ……………..et 18 centimes °

Boum !!!!

Sh : je vais ouvrir un cabinet d'urgences moi je le sens !!!

K : bah t'as une drôle de façon de me remercier mon frère !! Moi qui t'ai ramené un super caleçon Némo !!! Franchement……

Les courses c'est pas son truc on dirait

Sh : bon l'agoraphobe tu m'aides à le transporter !!!

K : FOULOBIQUE !!!!JE SUIS FOULOBIQUE !!!!!!!!!


End file.
